Atonement
by TheRealThing
Summary: Inspired by the novelization of Return of the Jedi where Leia remembers her mother as "a beautiful woman hiding in a trunk". Takes place 2 years after the events of ROTS.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

 _It seems in your anger..._ _ **you**_ _killed her..._

 _No...she was alive...I felt her...NO!_

Darth Vader awoke at this point, as he always did, reliving the nightmare that had been the watershed moment of his young life. There had scarcely been a night in the past 2 years that he hadn't dreamed of that moment, the moment his life ceased to have meaning. _You killed her...you killed them..._ Losing both his wife and his child had served to drive Vader into the darkest recesses of the Dark Side, something which pleased his master no end. The fact that the young Sith Lord still suffered physically from the ill-fitting prosthetics was an added bonus. Pain was a way of life now for Vader, physical, emotional, psychological...to him it seemed a proper punishment for what he had done to his family. To Palpatine, it was insurance that kept Vader subservient and forever indebted to him. The irony was not lost on Vader: he knew he was a slave. He'd spent most of his 24 years as a slave to his mind; and yet the torment of his lost love was far more excruciating than any beating he'd suffered at the hands of his numerous masters.

"Report," Vader barked as he arrived at the bridge. He felt the tension level of each and every man and officer skyrocket as each sat up a little straighter in his chair, stood a little taller at his post.

"We've reached the Alderaan System," a young officer, Captain Aron informed him. "Shall I send word to the Viceroy?"

"No," Vader replied. "Let's surprise him," he added dryly.

The officers never knew how to take Vader's rare and acerbic wit, and simply looked at one another nervously. "Prepare my shuttle," Vader said. "I want to leave as soon as we enter orbit."

"Very good sir," Aron replied. He hesitated for a moment before speaking again. "May I ask what our mission is here, sir?" he asked.

Vader said nothing for a moment, and then turned to look at the officer. "The emperor suspects that the viceroy is involved in a growing insurgence movement," he replied. "And is hoping that we can find something to ...implicate him with."

Aron nodded in understanding. "The Viceroy will be rather surprised to see you, sir," he remarked with a smile.

Vader said nothing in response, reflecting back to the last time he'd seen Bail Organa. It was a different life time, on the very day that he'd learned that his wife was carrying his child, a day that was at once full of joy and full of terror, a day that had changed his life forever.

"You have the bridge, Captain," Vader said, and turned to leave. Aron watched him leave, certain that the Dark Lord would not fail in his mission.

The royal household of Alderaan was in an uproar as Imperial storm troopers flooded through the palace, followed by their commander, the infamous Dark Lord. Bail Organa was at dinner with his wife when his assistant had informed him that Darth Vader had entered the royal residence.

"What does he want?" Queen Breha asked her husband, panic-stricken. "You don't think he knows do you Bail?"

"How could he know?" Organa replied, trying his best to remain calm for the sake of his wife. "We've done everything we can possibly do to shield Leia from him."

Breha nodded, looking at the two year old child as she played with the veggies on the tray of her highchair. "I know we have," she replied, "but still..."

"Don't worry," Bail told his wife. "We can't let him know we're worried or he'll sense it," he reminded her.

"I'm not sure I can hide it," Breha admitted, standing up to take Leia out of her chair. "What if he sees her? What if he knows who she is?"

Organa frowned. "He won't," he replied, though not entirely certain that this was true. "Take her up to her room," he told his wife. "I'll meet with Vader in my study."

Breha nodded and headed towards the exit. Leia, though only a baby, could sense the tension in the room and started to cry. Breha did her best to comfort her, to calm her down, but the child was too upset to stop.

"Take her upstairs!" Organa repeated, growing anxious. _What if Vader heard? What if..._

"Good evening your majesty. I trust you won't mind if I speak to your husband."

Vader stood in the doorway as Breha reached it, the still crying child in her arms. He looked at the child, who had stopped crying and was looking up at him with curiosity. It seemed like an eternity before Vader spoke again. "I wasn't aware you had a child," he commented, not taking his eyes from Leia.

"I...I was just taking her to bed," Breha stammered, her heart hammering within her breast.

Vader remained in the doorway, however, preventing Breha's exit. He couldn't tear his eyes from the child, and decided that there was something very significant about her. _The Force is very strong with her,_ he reflected as Leia continued to examine him. _Is that why they are so anxious? Are they trying to hide her from me because she's force sensitive?_

"She is Force sensitive," Vader declared at last. He looked up at Breha, whose face betrayed the panic she felt. "You are not her parents, are you?"

Breha didn't know how to respond, for there was no doubt that Vader would know if she lied. And yet would the truth be any more damning?

"Leia is an orphan," Organa finally spoke up. "She _was_ an orphan, that is, until we adopted her," he went on.

Vader returned his eyes to the child, his original reasons for being here forgotten. _Leia ...that's what we were going to name our daughter..._ "What do you know of her parentage?" he asked.

"Nothing," Organa spoke up.

"Nothing?" Vader replied, looking back at Organa. "Why don't I believe you?" he asked.

Neither Organa nor his wife knew what to say, and a heavy silence hung over them for a moment. And then something happened that no one would have ever imagined: Leia reached her arms out to Vader. Breha was horrified, and reacted immediately. "No Leia," she said. "It's time for bed," she added, growing flustered.

Vader was stunned that the child would reach for him, and an idea began to blossom in his mind. He said nothing, but reached out and took Leia from Breha, who stood helpless to stop him. As soon as Leia was in his arms, Vader felt an overwhelming connection to her, the strength of it rendering him speechless for a moment as he and Leia simply regarded one another. Leia reached up and touched his mask, and in that moment he knew.

"This is my child," he said, looking back at Organa and Breha. "This is my daughter. Isn't she?"

"Your child died when you killed her mother," Organa responded coldly.

Vader grew angry at this. "You lie!" he retorted hotly. "I _know_ she is mine," he added, looking back at Leia. "And she knows it too," he added, taking Leia's tiny hand. "I can take her on board and have a blood test done..."  
"No please," Breha interjected. "Please don't take her from us!"

"She _is_ mine, isn't she?" Vader asked once again. He knew the answer already, but wanted to hear it from them. When they both nodded, a flood of emotions filled him. _My child, my sweet daughter...the child Padmé gave me, the child she was carrying when..._ he frowned as he realized that Palpatine had lied. He had told Vader that Padmé had died on Mustafar, at his hand; but clearly she had not. Clearly she had lived to give birth to Leia.

"Her mother?" he asked simply, looking up at Organa.

"Padmé died moments after Leia was born," he replied. "She died of a broken heart," he felt compelled to add.

Vader didn't reply, the grief he still felt over Padmé's death too great to speak of.

"She would have wanted Leia to be raised in a loving family," Breha spoke up. "We love Leia as if she were our own child," she went on. "Surely you can see that."

"She is my child," Vader said simply.

"What kind of a life can you give her, Vader?" Organa asked. "She's a baby, she belongs in a home, not on a star destroyer," he went on. "Besides, what will your emperor do if he learns that she's alive?"

The thought of Palpatine knowing that the child of Anakin Skywalker lived sent a cold chill straight to Vader's heart. He knew exactly what would happen, and there was no way he could allow that to happen.

"He must never know," he said finally.

Breha looked with relief at her husband. "So you'll let her stay here with us then?" she asked hopefully.

"So long as the emperor lives," Vader replied. "She must remain hidden. But I want to see her, I want to be a part of her life," he went on, looking back at Leia. "I want her to know who I am."

"I think she already does," Breha commented.

Vader smiled, for the first time in a very long time. "I think so too," he agreed.

Organa was surprised by Vader's equanimity, and decided that all was not lost. "Then visit her," he spoke up. "Come whenever you wish," he added for good measure.

"I can't," Vader replied. "I would rouse the emperor's suspicions if I were here too frequently," added. "But perhaps once each month I could manage," he added. If the emperor suspected that Organa was a traitor, then frequent, regular visits to Alderaan could probably be explained and justified.

"That sounds reasonable," Organa replied. Breha nodded enthusiastically, overwhelmed with relief that Leia wouldn't be taken away.

Vader looked back down at Leia, who had fallen asleep in his arms. The sight of her small face released a tidal wave of repressed emotions inside of him, and for a moment he could simply stand there as he fought to master his emotions. Bail and Breha exchanged a look, unsure what to say, both sensing that Vader was torn at the thought of leaving his daughter.

"Would you mind putting her in her crib?" Breha finally asked. "Looks like she's down for the count," she added with a smile.

Vader looked up at her. "Show me the way," he said.

Breha lead Vader down the corridor and up a winding staircase to the second floor. Leia's room was the second room on the left side.

"Right in here," Breha said as they entered the nursery.

Vader took a moment to look around at his daughter's room, sensing her force signature in every corner. _I want to go to Naboo early and get the baby's room ready...I know the perfect spot for it...in the corner overlooking the garden..._ Vader pushed the thoughts of that night from his mind, the memories of Padmé too painful to bear. He walked over to the crib and gently lay Leia down. He watched her for a moment, still hardly able to believe that he'd found her, and then pulled up the quilt to cover her. _Sleep well my princess,_ he told her silently as he placed his hand on her sleeping form. _We shall be together again soon._

Bail Organa escorted Vader as he left the palace, gushing with gratitude that Vader had not taken his baby daughter with him. Vader let him prattle on, all the while working on a plan within his own mind. _You may have custody of her now,_ he thought, ignoring what Organa was saying completely, _but the day will come when I will claim my child, Organa. Make no mistake about it._

"I will send word to you when I'm returning," Vader told Organa as they reached Vader's shuttle. "And tell no one," he warned. "The emperor must not know that she lives."

Organa was surprised to hear that Vader was willing to deceive his master, but it gave him a modicum of hope. "I won't tell a soul, I promise you," he assured Vader. "It's...it's the right thing that you're doing, Vader," he found himself saying. "Leia is too young to live on a battle ship."

"That isn't the reason I'm letting her stay here, but you're probably right," Vader replied. "Until I can deal with the emperor, she must remain hidden. I'm counting on you to keep her safe and anonymous."  
"You have my word that she will remain so," Organa replied. "Have no fear. Breha and I couldn't love her more if she were our own flesh and blood," he assured Vader.

Vader nodded. _But she isn't,_ he reflected as he boarded his shuttle. _She is mine._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Organa found his wife in Leia's room, watching the young child as she slept.

"I'm so afraid, Bail," Breha confided in him. "Afraid that he will come back and take her away with him."

Organa frowned, for he too had considered that. "He knows she's safer here," he told his wife. "He needs us to keep her hidden."  
"Hidden? She's hardly hidden now, is she?" Breha asked.

"She's hidden from the emperor," Bail explained. "And that is what Vader is counting on," he went on.

"But Vader answers to the emperor, doesn't he?" Breha asked.

"He did," Bail replied. "But now that he's found Leia, I think he's starting to seriously revaluate things," he told her. "At least, that's what I'm taking from what he said."  
"What did he say?" Breha asked.

Bail related the conversation he'd had with Vader on their way to the shuttle. Breha was as surprised as he had been to hear that Vader would consider the emperor as an enemy.

"I don't know how we're going to tell her about all this," Bail told his wife as they adjourned to their own bedroom. "She is going to be distraught."

Breha scowled. "I know," she said. "But there's no way we can keep it from her, is there? Leia will be old enough to talk about him soon, and then what?" A sudden fear gripped her. "You don't… you don't think that she'd leave with Leia, do you?" she asked. "That she'd be too afraid to stay?"

Bail shook his head. "She needs us too much," he said. "She'll simply have to accept it."

Breha realized he was right, but had serious doubts nonetheless.

It was very late that night when Padmé Amidala returned to Alderaan. It was always difficult for her to leave Tatooine, to say goodbye to her son, but knowing that her daughter was waiting for her made it bearable.

Tiptoeing into Leia's nursery, Padmé stood beside the baby's crib, looking down at her child as she slept. She smiled, and kissed her hand then placed it on Leia's cheek. "Goodnight sweetheart," she said softly, and then left Leia's room for her own. She headed down the corridor, but was startled by Bail Organa standing by her door.

"Bail," she said. "You startled me!"

Bail smiled, but it was a tense smile, and Padmé grew alarmed. "Come into my office," Bail said. "Tell me about Luke."

Padmé followed Bail into his office, her fears growing.

"How's Luke?" Bail asked as they sat down.

"He's wonderful," Padmé said. "Growing so fast."

"A month makes a big change in a child at this age," Bail commented.

"Leia's grown too," she said. "I can see it."

Bail nodded. "Padmé, there's something you need to know," he said. "Something happened today, something you need to know about."

Padmé felt her blood turning to ice. "What? What has happened?" she asked, almost afraid to know.

"Vader was here," he said. "He saw Leia."

Padmé felt as though she'd had the very air withdrawn from her lungs, and for a moment she couldn't speak. _Vader!_ Her mind screamed. It was the name of the thing that had once been her husband; the name of the monster who had killed her beloved Anakin.

"How?" she cried. "How did he see her? What was he doing here?"

"He came unexpectedly," Bail said. "We had no warning. We were just putting Leia to bed when she started crying, Vader heard her." He stopped, as though gathering courage to tell her the worst bit. "He knows Leia is his, Padmé," he said.

Padmé said nothing, her fear too great to formulate rational thought. But then an idea came to her. "Why didn't he take her if he knows?" she said. "Surely he would have."

Bail shook his head. "That's the damnest thing, Padmé," he said. "He wants her to stay here, with us," he said. "He wants her to stay hidden for now."

Padmé frowned. "For now?" she asked. "What does that mean? Does he mean to take her?" she asked, her voice rising in panic.

"It means that so long as the emperor lives, Vader wants Leia to be hidden," Bail said.

Bail's words could not have been more surprising. "I don't understand," she said, certain that she hadn't heard him correctly.

"Padmé, he as much as said that he plans to kill the emperor," Bail said.

Padmé shook her head. "You must have misunderstood," she said. "Vader is utterly devoted to his master," she said bitterly. "He would never do such a thing."

"I never would have believed it myself," Bail said. "But it's true. Why else did he leave Leia here?"

Padmé had no answer, for Vader's actions confused her. "Does he know I'm alive?" she asked. "Does he know about Luke?"

Bail shook his head. "No," he said. "He asked about you, I told him you were dead, that you'd died of a broken heart."

"Good," she said. "But how did he know about Leia?" she asked. "She's so young."

"Leia reached out to him," Bail told her. "It was as if she knew him, Padmé. It was unbelievable."

Padmé was shocked to hear it. "We have to keep her away from him," she said. "I don't know how, but..."

"Padmé, he wants to see her," Bail interjected. "He wants to come once a month. He wants her to know him, who he is. I had no choice but to agree to his terms, given the fact that he let her stay with us."

"I can't believe this has happened," Padmé said, standing up and walking about the office. "How can I remain hidden if he knows who Leia is?"

"You'll just have to time your visits carefully," Bail said. "He said he'd let me know when he's coming," he said. "We'll just make sure that you're on Tatooine with Luke when he's coming."

Padmé frowned, and ran her hair through her now short curly hair. "I can't believe this," she muttered. "I just can't."

"It is what it is," Bail said. "Consider this though, Padmé," he said. "It could have been worse, Padmé, much _much_ worse."

Padmé couldn't refute his statement. "I'm going to bed," she said. "I'm exhausted."

"Goodnight then, Padmé," Bail said. "Please try not to worry."

But Padmé wasn't sure how that was possible.

 _Mustafar – several weeks later_

Darth Vader stood in the hall of his Mustafar castle, his hands clasped behind his back, staring out at the rivers of lava. It was here that he had been transformed, that his life had been changed forever. _It was here that you attacked your angel, you betrayed the person who loved you more than anything._ Vader's fists clenched as he thought of that moment. _You told me that I killed her there,_ he reflected darkly. _But I didn't not, she lived to give birth to my daughter…our daughter._ Vader reflected back to the days when he could feel the baby within his wife's womb moving and kicking about. _I knew she was a girl,_ he mused. _Remember Padmé?_ He thought. _I knew we'd have a daughter._

It had been three months since he had discovered Leia, and had been to see her twice since then. It brought him immense joy to see her each time, and he marvelled at how quickly she was growing. Each time he saw her she was bigger, she was saying more words and developing. She was Force sensitive as well, that was something he'd discovered very quickly. _How long will it be before Sideous discovers her?_ He reflected anxiously. _How long can I keep you safe, my precious one?_

"Lord Vader, your shuttle has arrived."

Vader turned around and acknowledged the acolyte's message with a brief nod of his head, and then walked past him without saying a word.

 _Alderaan_

Padmé and Leia had gone on a picnic on the vast estate of the royal family. Padmé had always been very careful about where she took Leia, but felt safe within the confines of the royal property. _Until I cross paths with Darth Vader here,_ she reflected with a frown.

"When Daddy coming?" Leia asked, looking up from the book she and Padmé had been reading.

Padmé was dismayed each time her daughter asked about Vader. It still astonished her that Leia seemed to love her father, despite his terrifying appearance. _Why is that?_ She thought. _How could she see her father in that evil creature?_

"I don't know, Leia," Padmé said.

Leia examined her mother's face closely, sensing her mother's conflicted feelings. She was too young to put into words her questions. "Daddy come soon?" she asked.

Padmé put a false smile on her face and put her arm around her daughter. "Yes, soon," she said, knowing that her month with Leia was nearly up. _He'll come soon,_ she reflected. _And when he does I'll be far from here. And he will never find me, he will never find Luke._

"Let's finish our story," Padmé suggested, pulling Leia closer.

At dinner that night, Bail informed Padmé that Vader would be arriving in two days' time.

"Isn't that earlier than usual?" Breha asked. "He usually comes once a month. It's only been three weeks."

"I don't question him," Bail said. He looked at Padmé. "I'll have a ship ready first thing in the morning."

Padmé nodded. She hated having to leave early, but the risks were simply too great. There was nothing she could do. "I'll get packing, then," she said, standing up from the table. She looked at Leia, who sat in her highchair eating her supper. "Mommy will be right back," she said, giving Leia a kiss.

Leia simply smiled up at her, and continued eating her meal.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"How is my princess?" Vader asked as he held Leia in his arms.

Leia smiled. "I missed you, Daddy," she said.

Vader smiled. "I missed you too," he said, setting her down. "There's a present in your room. Would you like to see it?" he asked.

"Yes please!" Leia said, taking her father's hand. Vader walked with her, Leia nearly running to keep up with him. They reached Leia's room and inside was a brand new doll house. Leia squealed with delight when she saw it, and let go of Vader's hand and ran to it at once. Vader watched in delight as Leia sat down in front of it, her dark eyes sparkling with excitement. _Her mother's eyes,_ Vader reflected. _She looks more like Padmé every day._

"Thank you, Daddy!" Leia exclaimed. "Come play!"

Vader walked over to her, wishing with all his heart that Leia could see the smile on his face. "You'll have to tell me what to do," he said, sitting beside her with some difficulty.

Leia handed him a doll, a doll he assumed was the daddy doll.

"Here's mommy, look," Leia said, picking up a female doll.

Vader thought it curious that Leia had designated a doll as mommy, given that she had no mommy. _Does she think of Breha as her mommy?_ He wondered.

"Mommy go bye-bye," Leia said. "I miss her."

Vader stared at his child, the wheels in his mind starting to turn. "What did you say, Leia?" he asked.

Leia didn't look up at him, for she was too engaged with her play. "Mommy go see Luke," she said. "I miss her."

"Luke? Who is Luke?" Vader asked, growing more astonished with every turn.

Leia looked up at Vader finally, growing rather exasperated by all his questions. "Luke my brother," she said. "Play!" she said, shoving the doll in his hand again.

Vader couldn't formulate a thought, his shock was so great. _Is this her playing make believe?_ He thought. _Or is there more to it…something incredible….something unimaginable..._

He forced himself to play with Leia, to make the most of the short time they had together, all the while planning the questions he would put to Bail Organa before he left Alderaan.

The day passed by quickly, as it always did, and it wasn't long before Vader was saying goodbye to his daughter. 

"Goodbye precious one," Vader said, as he tucked Leia into bed. "I will see you very soon."

Leia nodded, and held her hand out to Vader. "Stay," she said, as she always did.

"I wish I could," he said. "I will come back soon, I promise."

"Mommy come back soon?" Leia asked.

Vader didn't know how to answer her question, for he did not even know what it meant. "I'm not sure," he said. "I hope so."

Leia's eyelids fluttered, and soon she was asleep. Vader watched her for a moment, hating to leave her, but knowing to delay would arouse suspicion. _She must be kept secret and safe,_ he reminded himself. _This won't be forever,_ he thought, stroking Leia's hair gently. _Soon there will be no need for goodbyes, Leia._

"Leia said something to me earlier that I need an explanation for," Vader said as Bail and he walked to Vader's shuttle.

"What did she say?" Bail asked.

Vader turned to him. "She said that she missed her mommy," he said. "And that her mommy was visiting Luke, her brother."

Bail froze, not even sure how to respond. Vader had been reasonable, far more reasonable than Organa thought possible. And yet, Padmé had gone to great lengths to make sure that Vader never found her. What could he possibly say?

"I'm waiting," Vader said, Organa's silence raising his suspicions. "What could she possibly mean?"

"She's two years old," Organa said. "She probably heard about a little boy named Luke in a story book," he said, grasping at straws. "You know how imaginative she is."

Vader was very much aware of his daughter's fertile imagination; and yet he could not shake a nagging feeling that there was more to it than simply her imagination at work. _She's dead,_ he reminded himself. _Don't give in to hope…it's too painful._

"Yes, I know," Vader said at last.

He took his leave of Organa, all the while thinking that there were more secrets that he had yet to uncover.

 _Imperial Centre_

"Your majesty, a report from the Outer Rim."

Palpatine looked up at the red-robed guard who stood before him. He held out his hand and accepted the datapad. The guard bowed, and then turned and left.

Palpatine activated the device, his eyes narrowing as he read its contents. _Another ship left Alderaan bound for Tatooine,_ he read. _That's three months in a row,_ he reflected with a frown. _And who knows how many more months before that? What business does Organa have on that back water?_ He wondered suspiciously. _Who are you meeting with on Tatooine?_ _Are you fueling the fires of the Rebellion?_ Deciding that this situation needed a closer look, Palpatine decided to pay the viceroy of Alderaan a visit very soon.

 _Tatooine_

"How did this happen, Padmé?" Obi-Wan asked. "How did Vader learn of Leia's existence?"

Padmé frowned, and pushed a lock of hair from Luke's forehead. Her son was busy eating his dinner, and simply let his mother play with his blonde unruly locks.

"Wasn't that viceroy supposed to be hiding her?" Owen asked.

"He _was_ hiding her," Padmé said. "Vader showed up unexpectedly, and heard Leia crying in a nearby room. Leia reached out to him, like she knew he was her father."

Obi-Wan frowned, and watched Luke eating his dinner. "What about Luke?" he asked.

"He knows nothing of Luke," Padmé said. "And thinks I'm dead."

"This is a disaster," Owen said with a scowl. "What if he finds out about Luke somehow? What if he comes here next? He'll kill us to get to that boy of his."

"He won't come here," Obi-Wan said. "Tatooine is the best possible hiding spot for Luke. Vader hates this planet, and has since he was a boy. There's nothing to bring him here."

"I hope not," Beru said. "Maybe you ought to bring Leia here, too," she said to Padmé.

Padmé shook her head. "He knows about Leia, remember?" she said. "If she suddenly disappears, he'll do everything to find her. He could find Luke that way."

"What then, Padmé?" Owen asked.

"According to Bail Organa, Vader is willing to let Leia remain on Alderaan for the time being," she said. "He wants her to remain hidden from the emperor for as long as possible."

Obi-Wan looked at her in shock. "I don't believe that for a second," he said.

Padmé frowned. "Are you saying Bail is lying?" she asked. "Vader left her there, Obi-Wan. Why would he do that?"

"I don't know," Obi-Wan said. "But we cannot trust him, Padmé. Not for a moment."

"I realize that," she said. "Bail said that Vader means to kill the emperor. I must admit that I have a difficult time believing that."

"If he does, then it's only so that he can take his place," Obi-Wan said.

"And take Leia," Padmé said with a frown. "We can't let this happen," she said.

"But how do we stop it from happening?" Owen said. "Darth Vader is a powerful man," he said. "He's ruthless, you know that better than anyone," he said, looking at Obi-Wan.

"Yes, I know," Obi-Wan said. He frowned. "We'll find a way to protect the children, Padmé," he said. "I swear it."

Padmé nodded, a tight constriction in her throat. She looked at Luke, who was yawning mightily. "Time for a bed," she said, standing up. "Come on, sweetie," she said, picking Luke up from his highchair. "Let's go use the potty."

As Padmé lay in bed, she watched her son as he slept in his crib beside her bed. Tomorrow she would return to Alderaan, and the thought of saying goodbye to Luke brought a lump to her throat. _How much longer can we live like this?_ She thought as tears slid down her face. _How much longer can we stay hidden and safe?_

 _Star Destroyer Devastator_

Vader felt the tension rising within him as he made his way to the holochamber. His master was demanding an audience, and that usually meant he was displeased with something. Making sure that thoughts of his daughter were safely buried within his mind, he prepared himself. He didn't have to wait long.

"What is thy bidding, my master?" Vader asked as he knelt before the giant holographic image of his emperor.

"I have recently been made aware of an unusual situation," Palpatine said. "It seems that someone from Alderaan has been travelling to Tatooine."

Vader didn't know how to response, for that in itself was not terribly remarkable. He knew there was more to it, and waited for Palpatine to continue.

"This has happened for the past three consecutive months that I know of," Palpatine said. "My feeling is that there is a Jedi there. Tatooine is a remote world, a perfect hiding place for those renegade scum. I want you to find out the truth, Vader. Who is leaving Alderaan and why they are going to Tatooine so frequently."

"Yes, my master," Vader said, bowing deeply. Once Palpatine's image had disappeared, Vader rose, an uneasy feeling settling within him. _There's only one Jedi it could be,_ he reflected darkly, _the only one who knows that I would never go to that God forsaken rock again – Obi-Wan Kenobi._ Deciding that he needed to have a serious conversation with Bail Organa, Vader made his way to the bridge to give his navigators a new heading.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

 _Alderaan_

"You told me that you'd let me know if you were coming," Bail Organa said as he met Vader at the docking bay.

"It couldn't be helped," Vader said. "Something has come up, and I need answers."

"What has happened?" Organa asked as the two men made their way to his office. "What's wrong?"

Vader waited for Organa to sit down before he responded. "The emperor told me something quite alarming this morning," he said. "And I need answers from you, Viceroy. Straight answers."

Bail could feel his tension level rising, but fought hard against it. He knew that Vader's intuition was second to none. "What did he tell you?" he asked.

"He has recently discovered that someone from this planet has been making regular visits to the planet Tatooine," Vader said. "The past three months, in fact, like clockwork. I'm looking into navigational logs to determine if it goes back even further, but perhaps you can spare me the trouble." He allowed over to Organa and placed his large, gloved hands on the surface of the desk before him. "Who is it that is going to Tatooine and why?" he asked, his posture and voice both rendering Organa fearful.

"There are millions of people who live on this planet, Vader," Organa said. "You know that."

"Don't patronize me, Viceroy," Vader snapped. "You know more that you're telling me, I sense it. Who are you protecting? It's Kenobi, isn't it?"

"No," Organa replied. "I'm not protecting Kenobi. As far as I know, he's dead."

Vader was sorely tempted to reach out and choke him where he sat.

 _Upstairs_

"Come on, Mommy," Leia said, taking her mother's hand. "Daddy is here!"

"No Leia, I can't," Padmé said, shoving toys into Leia's closet. "Stay here with me!"

Leia was far too young to understand why her mother was so afraid, and giggled when she saw her getting into the now empty trunk.

"Hide and seek?" Leia said, walking over and looking at Padmé.

"No sweetheart," Padmé said, her heart pounding hard. "You need to be very quiet, okay? Just play with your dolly and stay here!"

Leia watched her mother close the lid of the trunk she was in, and then ran out of the room to see her father. Padmé could do nothing to stop her.

 _Organa's office_

"I warn you, Viceroy," Vader said. "I will get the truth from you, by whatever means necessary."

"Don't threaten me, Vader," Organa said, standing up. "You need me, remember? You need me to keep Leia safe."

Vader hated that he was right, but he couldn't deny it. So long as Palpatine lived, he needed Organa to keep Leia safe. "For now," he said. "I will learn the truth," he warned. "Make no mistake." He turned to leave when he heard Breha out in the hallway. She was calling Leia.

"Leia, come back here at once!" she said.

"Is there a problem, your majesty?" Vader asked the queen as he stepped out into the hall.

"Leia should be in bed by now," Breha said, her edginess clear. "She's playing a game."

Vader wasn't surprised, for he'd come to know that his daughter was very much like him in her streak of rebellion. "Where is she now?" he asked.

Breha exchanged a nervous look with her husband. "I was just going to put her to bed, Lord Vader," she said. "We weren't expecting your visit, after all."

"I realize that," Vader said, the woman's jumpiness confusing him. It certainly wasn't like he didn't spend a lot of time in her home. "But since I'm here, I want to see her. Where is she?"

"Daddy!" squealed Leia as she came running down the hallway, her little arms outstretched.

Vader bent down to pick her up, tossing her in the air the way she loved. Leia giggled wildly, loving her father's ability to toss her higher than anyone.

"What are you doing, making Queen Breha run after you?" he asked. "She said it's time for bed."

"Lord Vader I'll take her," Breha said, reaching out for Leia. "Please."

"I know where her room is," Vader said, starting down the hall. "I'll get her to bed."

Breha and Bail looked at each other desperately, not knowing what to do. What _could_ they do?

"Mommy play hide and seek," Leia told Vader as he got her ready for bed.

"What do you mean, Leia?" He asked. "Did you hear about that in a story?" he asked.

Leia shook her head as she yawned. "No, Mommy hiding," she said, pointing towards her toy trunk on the other side of the room.

Vader turned to look at the trunk, a strange feeling coming over him, a feeling of familiarity. He walked over to the trunk, Leia still in his arms. Using the force, he opened the trunk, and then took a step backwards when he saw that it was not empty.

"Found you, Mommy!" Leia declared.

Padmé looked at her daughter, and then up at Vader, who simply stared down at her.

"You found me," Padmé said, climbing out of the trunk. She looked up at Vader. "You found me."

Vader watched Padmé as she put their child to bed, trying to formulate the words he needed to say to her. What could he say? The last time he saw her he'd try to kill her, along with their child. _Or was it children?_

"Goodnight sweetheart," Padmé, bending to kiss Leia. She could not be angry with the child for allowing Vader to discover her. Leia was an innocent child who loved her father. She could feel Vader watching her, the ominous sound of his breathing unnerving her. She kept her back to him and watched Leia as she fell asleep.

"It's good to see you," Vader said, his words woefully inadequate for the magnitude of the moment.

Padmé turned to him at last, her face a stone. "Is it?" she asked. "The last time you saw me you were convinced that I'd plotted with your best friend to kill you," she said.

 _So this is how it's going to be,_ he reflected, not at all surprised by her bitterness.

"I...I don't have the words to express how I feel about that," he said. "Not a day has gone by that I haven't hated myself for what I did to you that day."

His words had no effect on her, and she simply looked at him. "Your words mean nothing to me," she said. "You destroyed my life. You destroyed the love I had for you. And now you've found me. What can I expect from you now?"

Her coldness struck at his heart, but Vader knew he couldn't expect anything less. "You don't need to fear me, Padmé," he said. "I won't harm you, not ever again, I swear it."

Padmé lifted one dark eyebrow, her disbelief clear. "Why should I believe you?" she said. "I know who you are, what you are," she said. "You've made quite a name for yourself. Congratulations."

"Tell me about Luke, Padmé," Vader said. "Leia mentioned she had a brother, I thought she was playing make believe. But she does, doesn't she? We have a son, don't we?"

Padmé simply nodded, not seeing the point in denying it.

"He's on Tatooine, isn't he?" Vader asked, the pieces starting to fit together.

"With Owen and Beru," she said. "But now that you know, no doubt he'll be the next sacrifice to the emperor," she said, her voice breaking.

"No he will not," Vader said. "The emperor will never know about the twins, I promise you that."

Padmé wasn't sure she could believe him; but he'd known about Leia for almost a year now, and she had remained safe and hidden.

"So what now?" she asked. "What can I expect from you? Do you plan to take the twins from me?"

"Our family needs to be united," Vader said. "Instead of spread across the galaxy."

"You left me little choice," she said bitterly. "Do you think I wanted to split them up? Do you think it's been easy not seeing them for a month at a time? Being frightened all the time?"

"I'm sure it hasn't been," he said. "That's why I want you all to come live with me."

Padmé stared at him in disbelief. "That's your solution? To have two toddlers live with you on a Star Destroyer? Right under the Emperor's nose?"

'They would be safer with me than anywhere," he said. "I can keep them hidden, Padmé. I can shield them from him…"

"I don't believe you," she said. "I don't trust you," she said. "I never will again. Never."

"The situation is pretty clear," he said, starting to tire of her anger. "If you want them to be together, they need to be with me. That's the only way Luke and Leia will ever be together so long as Palpatine lives."

Padmé said nothing, but simply turned to see that Bail Organa was standing in the doorway. Vader noticed him too, and became angry.

"You lied to me," he said, advancing on Organa. "You told me she'd died!"

"He had to lie," Padmé said. "It was the only way to keep me and the twins safe from you. Given the way you treated me the last time we saw each other, you can understand why I'd be afraid."

Vader could see her point, albeit begrudgingly. "I want you to pack Leia's things," he said. "Tomorrow we'll go to Tatooine, and..."

"Wait a minute," Bail interjected. "What's going on? Where are you going?"

"To live with me," Vader said. "My wife and children belong with me, after all."

"You said so long as Palpatine lives that can't happen!" Bail said.

"I will deal with the emperor," Vader said. "There's no need to be afraid," he said, turning to Padmé.

"I'm afraid I can't going along with your thinking," Padmé said. "I don't think you can protect us from Palpatine," she said. "If I take Leia anywhere, it should be to Tatooine," she said. "At least there she'll be with Luke. Palpatine won't look for us there."

Vader didn't like the idea at all. "I don't like it," he said. "Tatooine is a gangster infested hell hole," he said. "It's no place to raise a family."

"And a star destroyer is?" Organa said.

"Perhaps we should take this conversation elsewhere," Padmé said, noticing Leia starting to stir in her crib. "Before we wake Leia up."

They headed down the corridor to Organa's office. Breha was already there, and her eyes widened when she saw Vader and Padmé walking side by side. She and Bail left the room to give Padmé and Vader privacy.

"Let's get one thing straight," Padmé said. "I will not be bullied into anything by you," she said.

"I have no intention of bullying you into anything," Vader said, trying to remain calm. "I'm trying to do what's best for you and the children."

"We're doing just fine without you," she countered.

"Are you?" Vader said. "Because it looks to me like you're doing very poorly," he said. "Only seeing our children for a month at a time, having to keep them apart," he went on. "I want to give you more," he said. "You're my wife, Padmé. I want to provide for you and …"

"I am _not_ your wife," she interjected. "I had our marriage dissolved a year ago."

Vader was stunned to hear it, and simply looked at her for a moment. "You can't do that," he said. "Not without my consent."

"The judge was very understanding when I told him how you tried to kill me when I was pregnant with your children," she said. "We're no longer married. Trust me."

Vader said nothing in response. What could he say? How could he blame her for ending their marriage after what he did?

"Regardless of our ….relationship," he said. "The twins deserve to be raised together in a safe, stable environment. And unless you want to start getting into custody issues, then you'll just have to go along with it."

"Is that a threat?" she said challengingly.

"Think of it as a proposition," he said. "We either live together with them, together, or share them, which means you won't see them all the time. I don't want to live like that, do you?"

Padmé frowned. He had backed her into a corner.

"There's something else you need to consider," Vader said, seeing that she was starting to see reason. He knew that Padmé was a rational woman, a smart woman. She may not like his reasoning, but she couldn't argue with it. "Palpatine is aware that someone from Alderaan has been travelling to Tatooine on a regular basis," he said. "That's what brought me here today. He is suspicious, Padmé. We have to proceed very carefully."

Padmé nodded. "Yes, you're right," she said with a sigh. "But how long can we keep them secret?" she said. "How long before it's impossible to keep them secret?"

"Palpatine will be dead before we need to worry about that, I promise you," he said.

Padmé frowned. "Don't make promises you can't keep," she said.

Bail Organa appeared at the doorway, his face ashen. "We have a problem," he said. "The emperor's shuttle has just landed."

Padmé looked at Vader. "So much for your promise!" she cried. "I won't let you hand Leia over to him!"

"I have no intention of handing her over to him," Vader said. He activated his comlink. "Captain Rex, come here at once." He looked at Padmé and then at Bail. "Hide," he said. "I will deal with Palpatine."

Organa nodded, and took Padmé by the hand and ran out of the room.

"Lord Vader," Captain Rex said. "What are your orders?"

"I want you to take your men down to the landing platform," Vader said as they walked through the palace. "The emperor is here with his guards. Kill the guards, all of them. Leave the emperor to me."

Rex did not question his commander, and simply ran off to do his bidding.

Vader braced himself for a confrontation that had been brewing since he'd learned of Leia's existence. _You used me,_ he thought, summoning the darkness around him like his great black cape. _You lied to me, you preyed on me…it ends now._

By the time Vader arrived at the landing platform, there was carnage everywhere. Red-robed guards lay dead, as well as a few of Vader's elite troops. The shuttle sat silently, Rex having the presence of mind to take out its engines with his weapon. _He's inside,_ Vader reflected, sensing the malevolent presence of his master. _He's afraid,_ he thought with a smile. _Good…be afraid you sadistic bastard, be very afraid._

"There is no escape, my master," Vader called, standing outside of the shuttle. "Show yourself."

There was no response, so Vader ignited his lightsaber and headed towards the ramp. Before he could step one foot onto it, Palpatine appeared at the top of it.

"What is this treachery?" Palpatine spat, a deep scowl on his face. "How dare you threaten me?!"

Vader said nothing, but simply stood looking at him, his lightsaber in his hand. "I'm finished being your slave," he said. "You've used me for the last time. This ends now. Defend yourself, or die."

Palpatine was shocked by Vader's aggressiveness, for while Vader had proved himself to be lethal, his demeanour towards his master had always been subdued and subservient. Palpatine was afraid for his life for the first time in a very long time.

"You will be the one to die, Vader," Palpatine said, raising his hands. "Die now, my traitorous apprentice!" he screamed, throwing Sith lightning in Vader's direction.

Vader lifted his lightsaber to deflect the blast, sending it back to Palpatine, who staggered back. Vader reached his hand out and used the force to yank Palpatine from the ramp. The old man fell to the landing platform, shaken up by Vader's belligerence.

"Defend yourself," Vader said, holding his blade to Palpatine's throat. "Or I'll kill you where you lie."

Palpatine looked up at his one-time apprentice. Vader could feel his rage, his fear. "And if I don't? Will you kill me, Vader? After all I've done for you?" he said, getting up slowly.

That angered Vader and he had to fight the urge to run the old man through. "All you've done?" he said. "What have you done but bring me pain? You've manipulated me since I was a boy. You lied to me, telling me that I'd killed my wife," he went on.

"So the slut of Naboo is alive, is she?" Palpatine sneered. "And your offspring, no doubt. Perhaps after I kill you I'll do the same to her, and take your child as my new apprentice."

That pushed Vader over the edge, and he lunged at Palptine with his crimson blade. Palpatine parried with his own blade.

"You're weak, old man," Vader said, shoving Palpatine back. "I can feel your fear."

"I'm not afraid of you," Palpatine retorted, pushing back against Vader. "You're overconfidence is your weakness."

"I'm not overconfident," Vader said, parrying the old man's thrust. "I know all your tricks, my master. You've taught me too well," he said, slicing his blade through Palpatine's arm.

Palpatine screamed in pain as he saw his forearm hit the ground. He looked at Vader with utter malice, his yellow eyes full of rage. He lifted his remaining hand to throw lightning at Vader, only to have Vader slice his arm off at the wrist. Palpatine fell to his knees, howling in pain.

Vader walked over to him, and waited for him to look up at him. He reached his finger out and used the force to slowly choke the old man. "Die now," he said. "And may you rot for all eternity in the Hell you came from."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 _In the palace_

Padmé sat in the rocking chair in the room adjoining Leia's nursery, her arms crossed tightly over her body. Breha and Bail were in the room with her, the three of them waiting in silence for what seemed to be an eternity.

"What is happening?" Padmé whispered. "I can't take this!" she said, standing up and pacing.

Bail said nothing, knowing that the fate of all of them would be determined by what transpired on the landing platform.

"Vader will kill him," he said finally. "He's very motivated, Padmé. He will do anything to protect Leia and you."

Padmé looked away, not wanting to consider that Vader may still having feelings for her. "He wants the twins and me to live on the star destroyer with him," she said. "Basically said that that's the only way I'll get to see them all the time."

Bail and Breha exchanged a look, neither of them surprised by the acrimony in her voice.

"Vader loves Leia," Bail said, "there's no doubt of it. I wouldn't have believed it possible, but he does. It's clear."

Padmé looked at him. "Is he capable of loving anyone anymore?" she asked.

Bail made no response, for the three of them heard the sound of many footfalls in the corridor. They were heading in the direction of Leia's room.

With bated breath they waited, hoping for the best, fearing the worst. The doorknob turned and Vader stood before them, his shock troopers standing behind him.

"Palpatine is dead," Vader said. "His reign of terror is over."

Padmé nearly wept with relief. She looked at Vader, who regarded her without a word.

"The galaxy is in your debt, Vader," Bail said finally. "What will you do now?"

"Now I will unite my family," Vader said. "The rest I will deal with later."

"The Empire is without a leader now," Bail reminded him. "Will you take over control of it?"

Vader hadn't considered what he would do once Palpatine was dead. There was a time when he craved the power, but now…now he wasn't sure anymore.

"I don't know," Vader said. "I don't want to be in control, not anymore," he said. He looked at Bail. "You, Viceroy," he said. "You take control."

Bail couldn't have been more shocked. "Me?" he said. "You…you want me to be in control of the Empire?"

"You're a skilled politician," Vader said. "What's more, I trust you."

Padmé could scarcely believe her ears. "You want the senate to control the galaxy?" she said.

"I don't care anymore, quite honestly," Vader said. "I just want to be with my children. I'm tired, and need time to get healed, if it's possible. I won't put the Empire ahead of my family, not again, not ever."

"I'll be happy to take charge," Bail said. "You're right, Vader. Get your injuries healed. Get healthy again. Padmé and Leia are welcome to stay here as long as they wish."

Padmé listened to the conversation in growing disbelief. "And what about Luke?" she asked, starting to grow annoyed that the two men were speaking as though she was not in the room.

"I will arrange to have him brought here," Bail said. "Does that sound satisfactory?" he asked her.

Padmé looked at Vader, who waited for her answer. "I suppose it does," she said. "For now. I'd like to go home," she said. "To Naboo."

"Now that Palpatine is dead, you are safe to live anywhere you wish," Vader told her. "There is no more need for hiding, Padmé."

 _I can't believe it,_ she thought as she followed Vader and Bail out of the room.

"How wonderful, Padmé," Breha said, taking her arm with a smile. "You can bring the children together again! How excited you must be!"

"Yes, I'm actually in a state of shock," Padmé said. "It all happened so fast."

Breha nodded. "It did," she said. "But you know what? I think Darth Vader is a changed man, I really do. I never would have believed it possible, but he is. Don't you think?"

Padmé said nothing, watching the tall, black robed figure walking in front of her. "I don't know what to think," she said. "Quite honestly, I have no idea what to think."

Breha could see how conflicted she was, and understood why. "Whatever else Vader is, he _is_ a good father," she said. "I know that's hard to believe, but it's true. I know you have misgivings about him, and I completely understand why. You have every reason to. But he's made it possible for you to have both your children together, Padmé. He destroyed the emperor and is handing control of the Empire to someone he once considered an enemy. Who would have ever believed it possible?"

But Padmé said nothing in response, not wishing to give in to hope. She'd had her heart broken more than three years ago by this man. She was determined not to let him do it again.

Vader returned to his ship to get some rest while he awaited the arrival of his son. Padmé had accompanied Organa's head of security, Captain Antilles to Tatooine while Leia remained with Bail and Breha. The death of the Emperor had been announced as cardiac arrest, due to his extreme age, and a full state funeral was planned. Vader realized that as Palpatine's second he was expected to attend, but he had no intention of doing so. _Let the ass kissers like Tarkin and Krennic attend,_ he thought. _I will deal with them soon enough_.

Thoughts of his son filled his mind as he drifted off to sleep in his hyperbaric chamber. _Who does he look like?_ He wondered, hoping it was him. _Will he be afraid of me?_ He wondered anxiously. Luke was three years old now, and had never met his father, unlike Leia who had known him for more than a year. _She wasn't afraid,_ he reminded himself. _Besides, with luck, I won't look like this anymore…soon I'll be whole again._ With those thoughts in mind, he drifted off to sleep.

 _Tatooine_

"What do you mean, you're taking Luke to meet his father?" Obi-Wan asked. "Are you mad, Padmé?"

Padmé frowned. "No, I am not mad," she said. "Vader has killed the emperor, Obi-Wan. It's safe for Luke to be with Leia now."

Obi-Wan frowned, shocked that Vader had killed his master, but still mistrustful of him. "Has Vader forced you to do this?" he asked. "Is he making demands of you?"

"I wouldn't say demands," she said. "More like suggestions. Strong suggestions. He wants us to live as a family. And he hinted that if I don't want a custody battle, then I have no choice but to comply."

"Damn him," he said. "He has no right to this family, none. Did you tell him that you annulled your marriage?"

"Yes,' she said. "I don't know that he cared," she said, though in reality she was sure that he did.

Obi-Wan was thoughtful. "I didn't see this coming," he said. "I expect that he'll declare himself emperor then."

Padmé shook her head. "No, he has placed Bail in charge," she said. "He's going to get his injuries tended to, and seemingly has no desire to be in control."

"Seemingly, yes," Obi-Wan said. "Do not trust him, Padmé. Do not let him manipulate you, even if he does look like Anakin again by some miracle of medicine. He is _not_ Anakin, nor will he ever be again."

"Do you take me for a fool, Obi-Wan?" Padmé asked with a frown. "He knows how I feel about him. I made it pretty clear."

"Good," he said. "If you need me, you know how to contact me."

"I don't want you to put yourself in danger," Padmé said. "He may still be hunting down the Jedi, after all. Like you said, he can't be trusted."

"I would take that risk if you needed me, Padmé," he said. "You know that."

Padmé smiled. "Yes, I know," she said. "Thank you for everything, Obi-Wan. You've been a good friend through all of this."

Obi-Wan smiled. "It has been my pleasure to serve you, Milady."

After bidding a tearful farewell to Owen and Beru, Padmé and Luke boarded the Tantive IV and prepared to leave Tatooine.

"Are we going to see my sister?" Luke asked as Padmé buckled him into his seat.

"Yes we are," Padmé said. "She is very excited to meet you," she said with a smile.

Luke smiled, excited to meet his sister at long last. "Meet daddy too?" he asked.

Padmé had told him nothing about Vader, she had no idea how to explain to him why his father looked the way he did. "Yes, daddy too," she said.

 _Several hours later_

Night was falling when Padmé's ship set down on the landing platform outside of the palace. Luke, who had spent his entire life living on a farm in a modest, humble home, was quite overwhelmed when he saw the palace for the first time. Padmé felt his small hand tighten in hers as they walked along the platform. She looked down at him and gave him a reassuring smile.

"It's okay Luke," she said. "You'll love it here, I promise."

Luke nodded, but didn't respond. He could sense his mother's ambivalence, though he was too young to understand why she felt that way.

As they reached the entrance of the palace, the front door opened, and Vader appeared, with Leia at his side. Luke stopped dead in his tracks. "Mommy I'm afraid of that man," he said, squeezing her hand.

Padmé's heart ached for her small son. She stopped and knelt down before him. "I know he looks scary," she said. "But that's your daddy, Luke. He has been looking forward to seeing you. Won't you at least say hello to him?"

Luke looked up at her, then back over to Vader, who was standing waiting with Leia. He wanted very much to meet Leia, but if it meant going near the tall, scary man, he wasn't so sure.

"I'll try," Luke said.

Padmé smiled, and stood up again. They continued to the entrance, and just as they reached it, Leia let go of her father's hand and ran to her brother, throwing her arms round him. Padmé watched with tears in her eyes as her children reconnected. She smiled, then remembered Vader. She looked up at him, noting that he too was watching their children.

"Come see Daddy," Leia said, taking Luke's hand. Luke let her lead him, but his fearfulness grew the closer he got to Vader.

As for Vader, he sensed his son's fear, and it broke his heart. He dropped to one knee to make his appearance less imposing as Leia lead her brother over to him. _He looks like me,_ Vader thought with a smile. _He looks just like me._

"Hello Luke," Vader said.

"Hello," Luke said, his voice barely a whisper.

"I'm very happy to meet you, son," Vader said.

Luke could sense that under the frightening appearance of his father, he wasn't so scary after all. "Me too," he said, giving him a shy smile.

"Why don't you show Luke your room?" Padmé suggested. "I'm sure he'd love to see your toys."

Luke's eyes widened at the mention of toys.

"Come on," Leia said, taking her brother's hand.

Vader and Padmé's watched them go, and then turned to one another.

"He's beautiful," Vader said.

Padmé smiled. "He's very shy," she said. "Nothing like Leia."

"She's definitely not shy," he said.

"No, she's not," she said. "So where are you going to get your injuries fixed?"

"Kamino," he told her as they walked into the palace. "I will be there for several months."

"Why haven't you had them repaired before now?" She asked.

"Palpatine would not have allowed it," he said simply.

"I see," she said, not at all surprised. "I want to take the children to the capital," she said. "I want to give Bail help with the changeover. He may need it."

"No doubt," he said. "I plan to buy a home for us when I return," he said. "A place the children can play outside and you can have your garden."

"The children will love that," she said.

Vader nodded, wishing that she would show some enthusiasm for his idea. _It's going to hard to win her back,_ he told himself. _But I will, I'm determined to._

"I need to return to my ship," he told her. "The emperor's death needs to handled most delicately."

"Will you take credit for it?" she asked. "Or would that be dangerous?"

"I don't plan to," he said. "I am going to announce that he died of a heart attack. My men are on the platform right now removing any evidence to the contrary."

Padmé didn't want to know that that meant, so she didn't ask. "Will you say goodbye to the children before you leave?" she asked.

"Yes," he said. "I'll go do that now."

Padmé watched him leave and then went to find Bail Organa. She found him in his office.

"Quite an afternoon, wouldn't you say?" Bail said as Padmé sat down.

"Yes, quite an afternoon," Padmé said. "I still can't believe that Palpatine is dead."

"He's dead," Bail said. "Some of my men have been down to the platform. It was a slaughter, Padmé. Vader slaughtered him like an animal."

"He deserved nothing less," she said.

Bail regarded her for a moment. "I don't know if you see the significance of this, Padmé," he said.

"Of course I do," she said.

"Do you?" He asked. "Vader he not only killed the emperor, he has, in essence, killed the Empire. What does that say about him? Have you considered that?"

Padmé frowned. "I don't know what you expect me to say, Bail," she said. "Do you expect me to accept him with open arms?"

"Of course not," Bail said. "But you have to admit, it's a shocking turn of events."

Padmé sighed. "Yes, it certainly is."

 _In Leia's room_

Vader watched his children playing together, the bond between them clear despite being apart for more than three years. The thought of leaving them now was a sobering one. He'd only just met Luke, after all, and had learned that his wife was alive. _Ex-wife,_ he reflected. _She's not your wife anymore – she may never be again._ Padmé's anger and bitterness towards him was not surprising to him; after Mustafar he could expect no less. He still held onto a slim hope that she may, some day, forgive him for what he did to her, for what he did to their family. But for now, he knew that giving her a wide berth was the most prudent course of action.

"Come play, Daddy!" Leia said, looking up at Vader.

"I would love to stay and play," Vader said. "But I'm afraid I can't today, Leia. In fact, I need to go away for a few months. I don't want to, but it's important that I do."

Leia's concept of time was not well developed at her age, but she sensed her father's melancholy and her smile faded. "Where are you going?" she asked.

Vader crouched down to talk to her. "I need to see some doctors," he told her. "They are going to help me live without all this," he said, indicating his mask.

Leia didn't completely understand, but decided that the since the mask was preventing her father from having genuine tea parties with her, then it was a good thing it was going away.

"Come back soon, Daddy," Luke said, looking up at his father shyly.

Vader smiled, and held his arms out to Luke.

 _Goodbye my precious little ones,_ Vader thought, hoping his children could read his mind. _I love you and I'll see you both very soon._

 _Landing platform_

"I'll take good care of things," Bail told Vader as he prepared to depart. The platform bore no evidence of the carnage that had taken place earlier. Palpatine's body had been taken aboard Vader's ship, where he planned to have it cremated.

"I'm sure you will," Vader said, his own words surprising him. "Padmé will be an invaluable help to you, I'm sure," he said, looking at Padmé who stood with them.

"Yes, I'm sure she will," Bail said. "Good luck, Vader," he said, "I hope you can get the help you need."

"I hope so too," Vader said.

Bail left at that point, leaving Vader and Padmé alone.

"I'm still not convinced that the past 24 hours hasn't been a dream," he said. "I can't tell you how many times I dreamed that you were alive."

Padmé said nothing, his admission surprising her. "I hope they can help you on Kamino," she said.

"I'm confident that they can," he said. "I've been looking into their work for some time now."

"I see," Padmé said.

"You mean to go to the capital?" Vader asked.

"Eventually," she said. "I think id' like to go to Naboo first. My family still thinks I'm dead, after all."

"Of course," Vader said.

They said nothing for a few moments, the tension between them palpable.

"I'd best go," he said. "A lot of work to do to make this Palpatine's demise look like a great tragedy."

Padmé smirked. "You did the galaxy the biggest favour you could killing him," she said. "I for one am very grateful."

Vader was surprised by her words. "I'd do anything to protect my family, Padmé," he said. "Anything."

Padmé couldn't help but remember his words on Mustafar, when he'd told her that he'd slaughtered the Jedi to protect her. _Did he truly believed that he was protecting me? Or was it just a way to justify his crimes?_

"I'll let you be on your way," Padmé said.

Vader nodded, and, reached out to take her hand. Padmé shook her head and took a step back away from him, leaving no room for misunderstanding. _You've lost her for good,_ Vader realized. _But you deserve nothing less for the way you treated her._

He turned around and left her, with a flourish of his great black cloak. Padmé watched him leave, and then headed upstairs to her children.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Padmé and her children spent a month on Naboo, during which time she reconnected with her parents and her sister. In addition, Padmé had been reunited with her long-time friend, Dormé. Dormé, like Padmé's family, had believed that Padmé had died. It was a joyful reunion between the two women who had known each other since they were girls. Padmé invited Dormé to return to Corsucant with her, an invitation Dormé happily accepted.

As for Luke and Leia, they had enjoyed being indulged by their grandparents and were sad to see their time with them end. Padmé had assured them that they would visit Naboo very soon. But for now she was anxious to get the capital, to help Bail Organa in the establishment of the New Republic.

"Where's Daddy?" Leia asked. Padmé was trying to get her to sleep in one of the small cots in the passenger lounge of the cruiser. Luke was already sound asleep. "I miss him, Mommy," Leia said.

This wasn't the first time Leia had asked about Vader, and certainty wouldn't be the last.

"Your father had to go away for a while," Padmé said. "I'm afraid you won't see him for a long time, sweetheart."

Leia looked up at her mother, her dark eyes troubled. "Why?" she asked. "Why did he go away?"

Padmé wasn't sure what to tell Leia, for she wasn't even four years old yet. How could she explain to her in a way she could understand and not be afraid? The surgery Vader was undergoing was very invasive, and no doubt dangerous. Leia loved her father very much, and would no doubt be frightened by the truth.

"He has to go see a doctor," Padmé said, stroking Leia's dark hair gently. "He doesn't want to wear his mask anymore, and needs a doctor's help to do that."

Leia nodded, the explanation meeting with her satisfaction. "I hope we see him soon," she said with a yawn.

Padmé didn't reply, but simply pulled the blanket over Leia as she drifted off to sleep.

"Are they down for the count?" Dormé asked as Padmé joined her in the cockpit.

"Yes, finally," Padmé said as she sat down and made a quick check of the navi-computer.

"Tell me about Vader, Padmé," her friend asked.

Padmé shrugged. "What's to tell?" she said. "He's forcing himself into my life. I don't want anything to do with him, but he wants to be part of the children's life. Given his influence in the galaxy, I can't very well challenge him for custody of Luke and Leia."

"No, I suppose not," Dormé said. "Don't you think the fact that Vader killed the emperor and has handed over the empire to Senator Organa is rather significant?" she asked.

Padmé frowned. "I suppose it does," she said. "But it doesn't change the past," she said. "It doesn't take away any of the pain I endured because of him," she said, getting up and leaving the cockpit

Dormé could see that this was a very sore subject for Padmé, and so she decided not to bring it up again.

 _Coruscant_

Waves of memories washed over Padmé as she rode up the lift with Dormé and the twins. Bail Organa had sent R2D2 and C3PO to the apartment, along with a cleaning crew who spent the better part of a day cleaning the abandoned suite of rooms that Padmé and Anakin had once called home.

"Mistress Padmé, welcome home," the protocol droid said in greeting as Padmé stepped off of the lift with her children and friend.

"Thanks 3PO," said Padmé. "We're going to need the third bedroom made up," she said. "Dormé will be staying with us."

"I'll see to it at once," 3PO said and waddled off. R2 was busy entertaining the twins, who giggled at his antics.

"We will definitely need some groceries," Padmé said as she sat down on the new sofa that Bail had had delivered to the apartment. All the furniture was new, Padmé noted. _Thank you, Bail,_ she thought, realizing that there would be no way that she could sleep in the bed she'd once shared with Anakin.

"I'll take care of that," Dormé said. "I'm sure you're anxious to speak to the Viceroy."

"I am," Padmé said. "Thank you, Dormé. Take 3PO with you to help."

"Very well," Dormé replied, and went off in search of the protocol droid.

Satisfied that the twins were being thoroughly entertained by R2D2, Padmé sat down to contact Bail Organa.

"Padmé!" Bail said when he saw her face. "It's so good to see you! How are you? How are the children?"

"We're all very well, thank you," Padmé said. "Neither of them were happy about leaving Naboo, but I promised them we'd be back very soon."

"Your parents must have been overjoyed to see you," Bail said.

"They were," Padmé said. "I've always felt terribly for putting them through that," she said. "I'm glad it's all behind us now."

"It is," Bail agreed. "Vader has seen to that. Any word from him?"

"No," Padmé said. "I didn't expect to hear from him."

"Oh," Bail said, sensing he'd struck a nerve. "I just thought…well, never mind."

"Thank you so much for all that you did to clean up the apartment," she said, deciding to change the subject. "It looks wonderful."

"My pleasure," Bail said.

"How are things going in the Senate?" Padmé asked. "Has the changeover been going well?"

"Quite well," Bail said. "Before he left for Kamino, Vader left most of his personal garrison here to aide in the transition."

"I see," Padmé said. "What can I do to help?" she asked.

Bail smiled. "I thought you'd never ask," he said.

 _Dagobah_

Obi-Wan Kenobi trudged through the swampy terrain, the heat and humidity oppressive. He was beginning to miss the dry heat of Tatooine, when at last he sensed a presence nearby. Peering through the vines, he spied a small hut, and reasoned that he'd reached his destination. As he reached the hut, a small, familiar figure appeared at the entrance.

"Welcome, Obi-Wan," Yoda said, giving Obi-Wan a smile. "Good to see you, it is."

"It is good to see you too, Master Yoda," Obi-Wan said. He noted that Yoda did not seem surprised to see him. Had he sensed something as Obi-Wan had? Had he felt the death of the emperor as Obi-Wan had?

Obi-Wan followed Yoda into his small home, crouching low so as not to hit his head on the low ceiling.

"Sit," Yoda said invitingly. "Come, hungry you must be."

Obi-Wan was not hungry, but was far too well-mannered to refuse Yoda's hospitability.

"Thank you," Obi-Wan said, taking the small earthenware bowl and spoon. He looked down at the unusual stew, which smelled good but was quite alien to Obi-Wan. "This looks delicious," he said.

Yoda picked up his own bowl and continued his meal, as though he had visitors every day.

"The Sith," Yoda said finally after a few moments. "A shift I have sensed. Sidious is destroyed?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "He's dead," he said. "He was killed nearly four months ago." He paused for a moment before continuing. "Master Yoda, it was Vader who killed him."

Yoda digested this in silence, as he continued to eat his meal. "Unexpected, this is," he said finally.

"Yes, much unexpected," Obi-Wan said. "There's more, Master Yoda. He knows about Luke and Leia. He knows that Padmé is alive. She told me this herself."

Yoda looked at Obi-Wan, his large eyes showing his trepidation. "We have failed," he said. "Destroy them, he will."  
Obi-Wan didn't want to argue with the ancient master, but he didn't agree with his assessment. "Master Yoda, it's my belief that it was because of his children that Vader killed Sideous," he said. "Padmé seems to think that he wants very much to be a part of his children's life. In fact, he means to have them live together, the four of them. As a family."

"A family, you say?" Yoda asked. "Vader is machine, not man."

Obi-Wan had done a lot of thinking since Padmé had told him what Vader had done. It had broken Obi-Wan's heart when Anakin had turned to the Dark Side. He had loved Anakin like a brother, and felt that he had failed as his teacher. Was there a chance that his brother lived still? His initial reaction when Padmé had told him that she was taking Luke to meet his father was one of outrage. He had questioned Vader's motivations, his trustworthiness… _was I wrong?_ He thought. _Has he changed? Is it possible?_

"Perhaps not forever," Obi-Wan said. "And even if he is…surely you have sensed changes in him, Master Yoda. I wouldn't have believed it possible, but I must admit that I am starting to second guess myself."

"Changes yes," Yoda said. "In darkness still, he no doubt dwells," he said. "Hope not, Obi-Wan. Disappointed you will be."

Obi-Wan could sense great sadness, bitterness even within the tiny Jedi Master. "I don't know what to do," he said. "I've told Padmé that I am available to her should she need me."

"To Tatooine you must return," Yoda said. "Vader cannot be trusted. Hidden we must remain."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, you're right, Master," he said, not relishing the idea of returning to Tatooine. "I'll return first thing in the morning."

Sleeping was almost impossible for Obi-Wan that night. Between the tiny, cramped quarters and the excessive humidity, he found himself tossing and turning all night. Besides the physical discomfort, which, as a Jedi, he learned to ignore, thoughts of the conversation he'd had with Yoda preyed on his mind. Yoda was convinced that Vader was beyond redemption. _Dwell in darkness,_ he had said. Was that Yoda's uncanny insight? Or pessimism? Obi-Wan knew that Yoda had been devastated to see Anakin turn to the Dark Side. Was he simply protecting himself from further disappointment? Or did he know something that had yet been hidden to Obi-Wan? _To see Anakin again would be a dream come true,_ he thought. _To have my brother back would be an answer to my prayers…but it may never happen…he may never return…and I will kick myself for getting my hopes up if that is the case…_ With those thoughts swirling about in his mind, Obi-Wan finally fell asleep.

Obi-Wan's journey back to Tatooine was both exhausting and disheartening. He had travelled to Dagobah in the hopes that Yoda would share his hope that Vader's actions were momentous, that they signalled a change deep within him. But clearly Yoda did not share Obi-Wan's optimistic appraisal of the situation. Tired of hoping, tired of being disappointed, Obi-Wan returned to the Jundland Wastes of Tatooine, determined not to let optimism get the better of him again.

The twin suns, Tatoo I and Tatoo II were setting when Obi-Wan arrived at Mos Eisley. He had lived on Tatooine for more than four years, but still could not call it home. As he approached his home deep in the Jundland Wastes, a strange sensation came over him, and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. _Someone is in my house,_ he thought with dead certainty. Climbing out of his speeder, he drew his weapon, prepared to defend himself. But when the intruder appeared at the doorway, Obi-Wan could not react. He could only stare.

"Hello Obi-Wan," said the newly remade Anakin Skywalker. "It's good to see you."

Obi-Wan stared at Anakin's face, which bore no trace of the ravages of Mustafar. His body was whole. He even had hair.

"How…how is this possible?" Obi-Wan asked, starting to think he was hallucinating.

"The cloners on Kamino," Anakin said. "They regenerated the damaged parts of my body using the same technology they use to create the clones. They released me from the hell of that suit and mask."

"Miraculous," Obi-Wan said, looking at Anakin, sensing the changes in him were more than skin deep. "Why have you come here?" He said. "Have you come to settle the score?"

Anakin shook his head, and guilt filled his brilliant eyes. "No," he said. "I've come to beg forgiveness."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Forgiveness?" Obi-Wan asked, just to make sure he'd heard Anakin correctly.

"Yes," Anakin said. "I know I don't deserve it, but…I had to come, Obi-Wan. I had to see you."

Obi-Wan sensed Anakin's sincerity. What was more, he sensed great changes in the young man who stood before him. Gone was the arrogance, the pride; the man before him was humble, contrite, and sincere.

"Come in," Obi-Wan said. "I'm tired and need to sit down. This is all …too much to take standing up."

Anakin saw the hint of his master's wit, and it gave him hope that this reunion would go better than he'd expected.

"So, what do I call you?" Obi-Wan said as he hung up his cloak and sat down at the small table in the front room. "Are you Anakin Skywalker? Or Darth Vader?"

Anakin sat down across from his old master, the question giving him pause. "I don't know that I can ever be the man I was once," he said. "I have done too much, committed too many crimes to be Anakin Skywalker. But I've renounced the Dark Side," he went on. "I'm not Darth Vader. I …I hate the very thought of what he was. What _I_ was," he said, casting his eyes down.

Obi-Wan regarded the young man, who seemed wracked with remorse about his misdeeds of the past.

"What has caused this transformation?" Obi-Wan asked. "Darth Vader was notorious in his ruthlessness. How is it that you have changed so radically in such a short time? And how can I believe that this change is permanent, and not just a fleeting thing?"

"I began to change the moment my daughter held her arms out to me," Anakin said. "As I held her in my arms, she looked up at me. I knew, Obi-Wan, I knew that she was mine. That was the moment I began to change. And every time I saw her, every time she laughed or smiled or took my hand even when I looked like a monster, I changed more. Is this temporary? No, it isn't. I killed Palpatine in order to make this galaxy safe for her, for Luke. I'd do anything to keep them safe, anything to make their lives happy and secure. They're everything to me, Obi-Wan. Finding my children has changed me forever."

Obi-Wan listened to his onetime apprentice, his astonishment growing. "I wouldn't have believed this possible," he said. "I can't tell you how many times I've awoken at night haunted by that terrible day on Mustafar. I will never forget the sight of you, lying there…" he stopped as his emotions threatened to get the better of him. "It broke my heart to see you turn to the Dark Side, Anakin," he said, not caring if Anakin saw his tears.

"I know," Anakin said. "I don't have the words to adequately apologize for everything I did, Obi-Wan. There are no words. I destroyed our friendship, I destroyed my marriage…I wish I could undo what I did, I'd give anything to change the past. But it isn't possible. All I can do is be the best father I can be to those beautiful children, and try my damnest to atone for my crimes."

Obi-Wan was moved by Anakin's heartfelt speech, and for a moment he couldn't say anything. Anakin took his silence for disbelief in his sincerity, and he began to lose hope.

"I don't know what else I can say," Anakin said. "Except I'm sorry," he said. "I'm sorry I listened to Palpatine's lies. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you when you warned me about him. I'm sorry that I was so bloody arrogant. I'm sorry…I'm sorry for the younglings," he said, his voice starting to falter. "I'm sorry for Mustafar…for what I did to you, what I did to Padmé…" he stopped as his grief and shame overcame him. Covering his face with his hands, Anakin broke down, his body wracked with great sobs.

Obi-Wan was moved, the lump in his throat growing more constrictive. "I'm sorry too," he said. Anakin looked up at him. "I'm sorry I didn't see what you were going through," he said. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you were struggling with all that. I'm sorry for putting Padmé in danger. I'm …I'm sorry for what I did to you on Mustafar…" he said, stopping as his own grief overcame him.

Anakin stood up, and walked over to his one-time mentor. "What you did to me was no more than I deserved," he said. "After everything I did, I deserved no less."

Obi-Wan looked up, and then stood up and wrapped his arms around Anakin. For a few moments, the two men embraced one another tightly, both of them crying, releasing the emotions that each had sublimated for nearly four years.

 _Later that evening_

"I know it's not much, but you learn to eat simple when you're out in the middle of nowhere," Obi-Wan said as he sat a humble meal in front of Anakin.

"After eating the way I have for the past four years, this is a feast," Anakin said, picking up his fork. "Thank you."

Obi-Wan sat down and started his own meal. "I'm sure it must have been challenging living like that," he said.

"You have no idea," Anakin said. "Being able to breathe with my own lungs again is something I will never take for granted again."

Obi-Wan smiled. "A lot of things you'll never take for granted again," he said. "How did the twins react to seeing your face for the first time?"

"They haven't seen me yet," Anakin said. "I came here first after the doctors released me."

Obi-Wan was quite shocked. "Well I'm sure they'll be excited to see you," he said. "When do you plan to see them?"

"Soon, very soon," Anakin said. "I think they're on the capital now," he said. He frowned as he thought of Padmé. "I don't know how welcome I'll be there," he said. "Padmé wants nothing to do with me."

"She told me that you want to live as a family, under one roof," Obi-Wan said. "Do you still plan to do that?"

Anakin nodded. "It's the only way we'll both get to see Luke and Leia every day," he said. "I don't want to have part time custody of them, and I know she doesn't either. This seems to be the best solution. Well, except for the fact that she hates me now," he said, his frown deepening.

"I don't think Padmé hates you, Anakin," Obi-Wan said. "She hates what you became, she hates how Palpatine destroyed what you and she shared," he said. "Padmé could never hate you, you know that."

"I'm not so sure," Anakin said. He was silent for a moment. "She certainly has every reason to feel that way."

"Give her time, Anakin," Obi-Wan said. "Padmé is not a vindictive woman. And I think that deep down inside, she never stopped loving you, Anakin."

Anakin didn't reply. He didn't want to consider that Obi-Wan might be right. It would be too difficult to accept if he was wrong.

"I want you to come with me to the capital," Anakin said, deciding to change the subject. "I know that despite the carnage of Order 66 there are still Jedi out there in the galaxy. I want you to help me bring them together, Obi-Wan. I need to rebuild the Order. Will you help me?"

Obi-Wan smiled. "It will be my honour to do so, Anakin. What's more, it will be a pleasure to get off this rock."

Anakin laughed. "I know exactly what you mean."

Anakin spent the night at Obi-Wan's home, the two of them planning to leave Tatooine the next morning. He slept well, the reconciliation he'd made with his brother and friend giving him a much needed sense of peace.

"There's something I want to do before we leave," Anakin told Obi-Wan the next morning. "I need to see Owen and Beru."

"I understand," Obi-Wan said. "I have a few things to pack. Why don't you go see them now?"

Anakin left, taking the ship he'd brought with him from Kamino. On board he had several state of the art moisture vaporators that he had purchased in Mos Espa. He only hoped that Owen would accept his gift, as well as his gesture of friendship.

Waves of memories hit Anakin as he approached the Lars homestead. He had not been there since the day he'd buried his mother, and thoughts of her filled his mind as he set the craft down. He disembarked and headed towards the homestead, knowing exactly where her burial marker was.

"I've missed you Mom," Anakin said as he knelt before the simple gravestone. "I wish you were here now," he said. "I need you, Mom. I need your advice, your strength." He closed his eyes as the tears rolled down his face.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Anakin stood up and turned around to see Owen Lars pointing a large blaster rifle at him. "Who are you? What are you doing on my property?"

"It's me, Owen," Anakin said, lowering the hood of his cloak. "Anakin Skywalker."

Owen frowned. "There is no Anakin Skywalker," he said. "Only Darth Vader."

"Darth Vader is no more," Anakin said. "I've destroyed him."

Owen regarded him suspiciously. "Prove it," he said.

"Prove it?" Anakin said.

"That's right," Owen said. "Prove it."

"My mother, Shmi, married your father, Cliegg," Anakin said. "He freed her from slavery," he went on. "She was taken by a group of tuskens, who held her prisoner for more than a month before I found her," he went on, the memories still intensely painful to him. "She died in my arms, and is buried here," he said, looking down at the grave marker.

Owen considered this, but did not lower his weapon. "What happened to the mask? The suit?"

"I no longer need them," he said. "I wanted to come here to say thank you to you, Owen," he said. "And to your wife. Thank you for looking after my son," he said. "Thank you for keeping him safe."

"You have no right to that boy," Owen said, his voice full of acrimony. "Nor his sister either. Just because you have the face of Anakin Skywalker don't make you Anakin Skywalker. I know what you did. I know how many people you've murdered. And you very nearly murdered your own wife. What makes you think everybody will forget all that just because you have a handsome face now?"

"I don't expect people to forget," Anakin said. "I never will. But I want to atone for those crimes now. I want…"

"I don't give a damn what you want," Owen said angrily. "Get the hell off of my property," he said, training his weapon at Anakin again. "Never come back. Do you hear? You come back here I'll blow your goddam head off."

Anakin turned to leave, and then remembered the gift he'd brought. "There are four new vaporators in the south ridge," he said. "There yours if you want them."

He didn't wait for a response, but simply walked away, leaving Tatooine behind him once again.

 _En route to Imperial Capital_

Obi-Wan could see that Anakin's exchange with Owen Lars had upset him deeply. "I'm sorry," Obi-Wan said. "Owen Lars is a hard man to get on with. I know, I tried."

Anakin shook his head. "I suppose I had that coming," he said. "I just hope that the Jedi we manage to find won't be as harsh." He frowned. "They'll have every right to, though," he said.

"It is not the Jedi way to be vindictive, Anakin," Obi-Wan reminded him. "Forgiveness is the way of the Jedi. It won't be easy, but they will forgive you, just as I have."

Anakin looked at his friend. "You don't know how much I appreciate that, Obi-Wan," he said. "It's far more than I expected."

Anakin and Obi-Wan arrived at the capital mid-afternoon. As Anakin set the craft down outside of the home he'd once shared with his wife, he began to grow excited at the prospect of seeing Luke and Leia again.

"Before I left Kamino, I purchased a large home out on the Western Sea," Anakin told Obi-Wan as they rode up the lift at 500 Republica Boulevard. "I can't wait to take the kids there, they're going to love it." He smiled as he imagined the twins running around in the large gardens of the estate. "This is no place to raise kids," he said. "No fresh air, no place for them to play," he went on.

Obi-Wan simply listened to him, for he knew that Anakin was doing his best to master his anxiety. There was no doubt that Luke and Leia would welcome him with open arms. Anakin's ex-wife, however, was another story.

"You're quite right," Obi-Wan said. "If I had children, I'd want them out in the country. Too much damn noise here in the city."

"I think the Jedi need to reconsider the edict about having no emotional attachments," Anakin said. "If it weren't for my children, I'd still be Darth Vader."

Obi-Wan nodded. "No doubt," he said simply.

Padmé had changed the security code, which did not surprise Anakin, and so he needed to activate the security monitor in order to be let into the apartment. He was surprised to see Dormé's face on the screen. She looked quite stunned to see the face of Anakin Skywalker.

"Hi, Dormé," Anakin said. "It's good to see you again."

"Anakin Skywalker," Dormé said. "This is quite a shock."

"I'm sure," he said. "Could I come in? I'm really anxious to see my children."

Dormé hesitated, not sure what to do. Padmé was not home, she was alone with the twins.

"Let me in, Dormé," Anakin said, manipulating the young woman's mind.

"Come right in," Dormé said, activating the door.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Some things never change," he muttered as they walked into the apartment.

"Where are the children?" Anakin asked as Dormé met them in the foyer.

"Playing in their room," she said. "Padmé is not here," she said. "I expect her any time, though."

"That's fine," Anakin said. "I've come to see Luke and Leia anyway," he said, walking away and heading towards the small bedroom he figured the twins would be.

Obi-Wan and Dormé simply smiled at each other, each feeling somewhat awkward.

"Quite an unexpected turn of events," Dormé said finally.

"Yes it is," Obi-Wan agreed. "But a happy one, to be sure."

Dormé wasn't quite so sure about that.

Anakin stood in the doorway watching as Luke and Leia worked together to build a tower out of blocks. He smiled when he saw how in sync they were with each other, even only being together a few months. He picked up one of the blocks they were using to build their tower and floated it up to the top using the force, laughing when he heard them both gasp in surprise. They turned as one when they heard him laugh and ran to the doorway, the tower toppling to the ground.

"Daddy!" Leia cried, knowing her father's force signature anywhere. Anakin picked Leia up in his arms and hugged her close, kissing her baby soft skin. He set her down and picked Luke up next, hugging and kissing him as well. And then he picked them both up at once, unable to get enough of the physical contact with his children.

"I'm so happy to see you both," Anakin said as he held them close. "I've missed you so much!"

"We missed you, Daddy," Luke said. "You look nice!"

Anakin smiled. "Thank you Luke," he said.

"Mommy, look!" Leia said, seeing Padmé standing in the doorway. "It's Daddy! Doesn't he look nice now?"

Anakin turned around, still with the twins in his arms, to face his ex-wife, face to face, for the first time in four years.

"Hello Padmé," he said. "It's good to see you."  
For her part, Padmé could only stare at him momentarily. His face, the face she had loved for so long, was unmarred and just as it had been. His hands, the strong hands of the only lover she would ever know, were whole again, undamaged, fully human. _He looks like Anakin again, but is he Anakin? Deep inside?_

"The doctors of Kamino do good work," she finally managed to say. "Your injuries…it's amazing. You must feel wonderful."

"I do," Anakin said, turning to give his daughter a smile. "I can't say how incredible it is to be able to hold my children close," he said. "And kiss them," he added, giving Leia a big kiss on the cheek. She giggled.

"I'm sure," she said.

"Isn't Daddy pretty, Mommy?" Leia asked, placing a small hand on her father's cheek.

"Boys aren't pretty," Luke protested. "Right Daddy?"

Anakin was too amused to argue the point. "I'm not sure," he said, turning to Padmé. "What do you think, Mommy? Can boys be pretty?"

Padmé didn't like how he'd manipulated her. He was well aware of the affect he'd always had on her, the undeniable animal magnetism he exuded. "Not really, no," she said. "Handsome, yes, but not pretty," she said.

"See?" Luke said to his twin.

"I have a surprise for you," Anakin said as he set the twins down. "How would you like to see the new home I've bought?" he said. "It has a garden, and a pool, and lots of space to run around and play in. It even has a secret passage way," he said. The twins' eyes widened in excitement.

"You bought a house?" Padmé asked. "Shouldn't I have had some say in choosing it?"

Anakin looked at her, seeing that she was miffed. "I promise you you'll love it," he said.

Padmé lifted an eyebrow. "And if I don't?"

"Trust me," he said.

Padmé heard the double meaning behind his words, and said no more. She wasn't about to play his mind games. "Where is it?" she asked.

"On the Western Sea," he said. "I know how much you love the water."

"You're right," Padmé said. "I do." She looked down at the twins. "Shall we go see it?" she asked, deciding to go along with Anakin's plan for the time being.

"Yes!" Leia shouted, and ran out of the room, followed closely by her twin. Anakin watched them go with a smile.

"They're certainly excited," he commented.

"They are," she agreed. "Let's go now. I don't want them staying up too late."

"After you," Anakin said.

Leaving Obi-Wan at the Senate chambers, Anakin, Padmé and their children made the long trip across the planet to the only body of water on New Coruscant, as it was now being called. As the Jedi Temple came into view, Padmé could see his hands tighten on the steering mechanism, and she looked at his face. The inner struggle within him was evident on his face, and Padmé had to wonder if he was remembering the night of horrors that he had led. _If he's truly changed, that would bother him,_ she thought, _it would bother him a lot._

Padmé was right. Anakin had been careful to avoid the Jedi temple in the past four years, but he knew that he could no longer do so. He would need to face the past if he were to ever truly be whole again.

Conversation was strained between Anakin and Padmé as they flew through the city. Anakin could sense how uneasy Padmé was sitting next to him, and it disheartened him. For him, being able to see her with his own eyes, smell the fragrance of her perfume… it was torture for him. How badly he wanted to reach over and touch her, to show her how much he still loved her, needed her, wanted her…

"Are we almost there, Daddy?" Luke asked after they'd departed the heart of the planet's cityscape.

"Not much longer," Anakin said.

"Look!" Leia said when the great sea came into view.

The area around the sea was largely wooded, with a few homes scattered here and there. The region was a stark contrast to the congested labyrinth of the city, and the twins grew excited at prospect of living in such a beautiful environment.

"There it is," Anakin said, pointing straight ahead to a vast mansion set on a huge piece of land.

"It's so big!" Luke said, looking with wide eyes as the house came into view.

"I told you, plenty of space to play," Anakin said as he brought the craft onto the landing platform.

Leia took her father's hand as Luke took his mother's as they left the landing platform and headed towards the massive house.

"Well? What do you think?" Anakin asked.

Padmé looked at him. "It's big," she said. "Very big."

"No bigger than the palace you lived in on Naboo," he commented.

"I was a queen when I lived there," she pointed out.

Anakin smiled. "You're still a queen, Padmé," he said. "At least to me."

Padmé was uncomfortable by his comment, and said nothing in reply.

"Here we are," Anakin said, keying in the security code at the large entry. He opened the doors and allowed the children to run in ahead, enjoying their enthusiasm.

Padmé's reaction was more restrained, but she couldn't deny that she loved the house. It was grand, but tasteful, she discovered as Anakin gave them a tour.

"The best part of all," he said as he showed them to the terrace, "is that is backs onto the lake."

Padmé followed the twins out onto the large marble terrace, the scent of fresh flowers and ocean in the air. A breeze ruffled her hair and she smiled. "I love it," she said. She turned to Anakin. "I love it," she said again.

Anakin was pleased beyond measure to hear her say it. "Well, I do know you pretty well," he said. "I know what you like," he added, looking at her with a smile.

Padmé heard the double meaning of his words, and looked away. "Please," she said. "Don't talk to me like that, Vader."

Anakin frowned. "Don't call me that," he said. "I've renounced the Dark Side, Padmé," he said. "Darth Vader is no more. I'm Anakin Skywalker again."

Padmé looked at him. "Are you?" She asked. She walked away to join the twins, who wanted to go down to the beach.

 _Yes I am,_ Anakin thought, and _in time you'll see it too._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Over the course of the next few days, Anakin, Padmé and their children moved into the grand estate. Dormé came as well, as well as the droids. Anakin wanted Obi-Wan to join them, but he politely declined. Instead he was content to live in the apartment at 500 Republic until such time as the Jedi temple was made livable again.

Luke and Leia took the new house immediately, each of them enjoying the luxury of having their very own room. As for their parents, they each had their own separate suite of rooms, which made Padmé happy but Anakin miserable. Living as Darth Vader for four years had made him forget how much a pleasure it was to sleep in a bed. But for Anakin, sleeping _alone_ in his bed was almost as bad as being back in his meditation chamber on board his star destroyer. He had decided to give Padmé plenty of space, both literally and figuratively, in the hopes that eventually she may come back to him.

"That was delicious, Padmé," Obi-Wan said as he enjoyed a meal with the Skywalker family. "Thank you again for inviting me."

"Think nothing of it," Padmé said giving him a smile. "You know you're always welcome here."

"You're very kind," Obi-Wan said. He looked at Luke and Leia with a smile. "You two get bigger every time I see you," he said.

"They're growing like crazy," Anakin agreed.

"It won't be long before we can start their training at the Temple," Obi-Wan said. "I'm sure they're both going to test nearly as high as you did as a youngling."

"No doubt," Anakin said.

"Wait a minute," Padmé said, getting tired of being left out of the conversation. "Are you talking about training Luke and Leia? As Jedi?"

"Of course," Anakin said. "They're both force sensitive. They'll need to be trained."

"And I don't have a say in it?" she asked.

Obi-Wan and Anakin exchanged a look. "Well, normally, Padmé, children are taken as infants to be trained," Obi-Wan said. "I myself was an infant, and have no…"

"I don't care about what normally happens," Padmé interjected. "What if I don't want them to be trained? What if I want them to grow up like normal children?"

"But they're not normal children," Anakin said. "They're my children. And as such, they are very strong with the Force. Those abilities will have to be trained, Padmé. They have to learn how to use them, just as I was."

Padmé frowned. "And look how that turned out for you," she said. As soon as the words left her mouth, she regretted them.

Anakin said nothing for a moment, so stung was he by her comment. "Excuse me," he said, standing up and leaving the room. Padmé watched him go, hating the look in his eyes.

"That wasn't what I meant," she said. "I mean…" she stopped, not knowing what to say.

"You know Padmé," Obi-Wan said. "I'd be happy to help Dormé get the twins upstairs," he said. "Isn't it time for their bath, Dormé?" he asked.

"It certainly is," Dormé said, standing up. "Come along children," she said.

Obi-Wan, Dormé and the twins left the table as C3PO began clearing the dishes. Padmé sat for a moment, summoning her courage, and then stood up to go and find Anakin. She found him on the terrace outside, sitting back in one of the deck chairs, staring out at the night sky.

"May I join you?" she asked, approaching him tentatively.

Anakin looked at her. "If you wish," he said, sitting up.

Padmé sat down in the chair across from him, her hands folded in her lap. Anakin watched her, sensing her nervousness. He decided to let her speak first.

"I just wanted to say that…my words were rather...harsh," she said. "And that was not my intention."

"You spoke your mind," Anakin said. "I know how you feel about me," he said, returning his gaze to the firmament above.

His words did nothing to alleviate her sense of guilt. "I'm not sure you do," she said.

Anakin brought his gaze down to meet hers again, and for a moment they simply looked at one another. "How do you feel, then?" he asked.

Padmé suddenly felt very vulnerable looking into his eyes. His brilliant, beautiful blue eyes had always had a way for looking right into her soul. She felt her face grow warm under his appraising gaze and looked away. "I think you're a good father," she said. "You clearly love Luke and Leia very much."

"I do," he said.

"And I know that you want what is best for them," she said.

"Of course."

"I'm just not so sure that turning them into Jedi is what's best," she said. "You've lived most of your life beholden to the Jedi," she said. "Is that what you want for your children?"

A frown creased Anakin's brow. "Things will not be the way they were, Padmé," he said. "Obi-Wan and I are the council, and Yoda too if he's still alive. Having children is what saved me from the Darkness," he went on. "The Jedi code has to change regarding family, regarding emotional attachment. Luke and Leia will not live the way I was forced to. They will have freedom, they will have choice. It's dangerous to leave power such as theirs untrained. They need to be taught how to use it for good. I won't let what happened to me happen to them, if that's what you're afraid of. They'll never turn into monsters, not while I live."

Padmé could see that this was something that Anakin had thought long and hard about. Clearly he felt very strongly about it, and she didn't want to diminish his feelings.

"I'm sorry for the way I spoke," she said. "I know that my words hurt you, and I'm sorry."

Anakin's eyes softened. "Thank you for apologizing," he said. "It means a lot."

"Well, if we're going to live under the same roof, we need to get along," she said. "I don't want Luke and Leia to be subjected to pettiness or squabbling."

"You'll get no argument from me," he said.

After tucking the twins into bed, Anakin and Padmé went their separate ways to their respective rooms.

 _The next morning_

Anakin and the twins ate breakfast early, and decided to go for a swim. Luke was still learning to swim, and was a little nervous about the water, a feeling Anakin could relate to entirely. So while Leia paddled around in the shallow end under the watchful eyes of Dormé, Anakin devoted his attention to helping his son get comfortable with the notion of swimming.

"You're doing great, Luke," Anakin said as Luke treaded water. "I'm right here, don't be scared."

But Luke was scared. Having lived on a planet where water was a luxury, it seemed totally incongruous to the young boy to be surrounded by it. "Okay Daddy," Luke said.

Anakin smiled, proud of his young boy. "You want to have some fun?" he asked.

Luke nodded.

"Okay, come on," he said. He assisted Luke to the edge of the water, and brought the pair of water wings over to his hand. "Let's get these on," he said. After helping Luke with the water wings, he set his son down on the pool's edge. Then he turned his back to him. "Climb aboard, son," he said. Luke reached up and grabbed a hold of Anakin's shoulders, then wrapped his arms around his neck. "Hold on," Anakin said, and then swam away into the pool.

At first Luke was nervous, for the water splashed up into his face as his father swam. But once he realized that he was safe, he began to enjoy himself. And by the time Padmé joined them, he was laughing happily.

"My turn, Daddy!" Leia said, deciding that what her father was doing looked like a lot of fun.

"Okay, Leia next," Anakin said, setting Luke on the edge of the pool. Leia squealed with delight as she rode on her father's back across the pool.

Padmé watched, loving how much fun the twins were having with Anakin. _He_ _ **is**_ _a good father,_ she thought to herself. _He would do anything for those children._

"Did you see me, Mommy?" Luke asked as he ran over to Padmé. "Did you see me swimming?"

"I did," Padmé said. "It was wonderful!"

Padmé watched Anakin as he climbed out of the water. His body was just as she remembered it with one notable exception; the hand that he had lost to Count Dooku mere days before their wedding was human flesh again. Gone was the mechanical appendage that he had always despised. Anakin noticed her looking at him, and had to wonder what was going through her mind. _Do you like what you see, Padmé?_ He thought was he picked up a towel and dried his hair with it. _Do you want me as much as I want you?_

"Are you going to see the Senate this morning?" Anakin asked as he walked over to Padmé.

"No," she said. "I was planning on spending the day with the children," she said.

Anakin nodded. _In other words, get lost,_ he reflected. "Obi-Wan has asked me to meet him at the Jedi temple," he said. "I'm not exactly looking forward to seeing it."

"No, I don't imagine you would be," she said.

Anakin wasn't surprised by her lack of sympathy. He was getting used to her aloofness. He hesitated before saying what was on his mind, not wanting to get into an argument with her. But he needed her to know some things, things he wasn't sure she was aware of, and as Dormé brought the twins inside to get dressed, he took advantage of their absence to speak his mind.

"You know, I did it for you," he said.

Padmé looked at him questioningly. "What are you talking about?"

"Turning to the Dark Side," he said. "I did it to save you. At least, that's what I believed I was doing."

Padmé stared at him, not wanting to consider what he was saying. She remembered a similar conversation on Mustafar… _I did it for you …to protect you…_ "You may think it was for me," she said. "But you had your own agenda. I was not a part of your plans."

Anakin frowned. "I know you felt that way," he said. "And the way I was when you came to Mustafar, I can't blame you for pushing me away. But you need to understand, Padmé that the reason I chose to join the Dark Side was because I was convinced that it was the only way I could save you from dying in childbirth, the way you did in my dreams."

"Why would you believe such a thing?" she asked, growing agitated. "I told you I'd be fine! I told you that you had nothing to worry about! Why would you think becoming a Sith would make our lives better?"

"Because Palpatine made me believe it," he said. "He preyed on my fears, my insecurities…he knew, somehow, that you were my wife, that I was terrified of losing you. He knew how losing my mother affected me, and he used that to manipulate me. He used me, he'd had designs on me since I was a boy, and just waited for an opportunity to ensnare me. When I was terrified of losing you, desperate to prevent it, he got his opportunity."

Padmé was speechless, his words bringing her emotions dangerously close to the surface.

"So yes, I did become a monster," he said. "I did horrible, unspeakable acts in the cause of the dark side," he said. "But in the beginning, I did it for you, Padmé. I did it to save you. I was a fool. But never think that I made that decision out of a lust for power. I did it because I couldn't bear the thought of living without you."

He left her then and headed into the house to get dressed. Padmé stood on the pool deck, trembling with emotion. She had known that he had been having bad dreams, but to think that Palpatine had preyed on him when he was at his most vulnerable… Padmé closed her eyes, willing the tears not to fall. Too many tears had been shed over the years, too many bitter, anguished tears. And to think that it was all because of a lie…

"Mommy can we make cookies now?"

Padmé turned to see Luke who was looking up at her with his father's eyes.

"Yes Luke," she said, gathering herself. "Let's go make those cookies."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 _Jedi Temple_

Anakin stood at the foot of the enormous staircase that lead into the Temple. He thought he was ready to do this, but now he wasn't so sure.

"Come on," Obi-Wan said. "You can do this, Anakin. You must do this."

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan. "I don't know if I can," he said. "It's too hard," he said as memories of that terrible night assailed him.

Obi-Wan could see how much difficulty Anakin was in; and yet, this was something that he could not help Anakin with. In order to come to terms with the past, he needed to face the past. Anakin knew this, there was no need for Obi-Wan to tell him. Instead he just waited by Anakin's side, ready to support him in this important step in his redemption.

Anakin took a deep breath, and, giving Obi-Wan a quick glance, started up the stairs. Obi-Wan followed him, ready to support him.

"Almost there," Obi-Wan said as they neared the top of the staircase.

Anakin nodded, forcing himself to keep going. _Almost there…almost there…_

Finally he reached the top of the stairs, and stopped. He turned to Obi-Wan.

"You made it," Obi-Wan said. "Now let's go inside."

Anakin took a deep breath, preparing himself for what was sure to be the most difficult part. Would the ghosts of the Jedi he slew be there waiting to accuse him? Would he hear their screams echoing throughout the great, empty corridors?

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan said. "Ready?"

"Yes," Anakin said. "Let's go inside."

Anakin pushed open the heavy door, which creaked as it had been untouched for four years. Stepping inside, Anakin took a moment to calm his nerves as he stood in the huge foyer. It was dark, but within a moment the lights activated.

"Oh my God," Anakin murmured, tears filling his eyes as he beheld the once grand corridors now littered with rubbish. Cobwebs hung from the ceiling, broken glass from the light fixtures was strewn over the marble floors. "What has happened here?"

"Palpatine," Obi-Wan said, the word bitter in his mouth. "He did nothing to protect this place. I wouldn't be surprised if he sent his own minions to do this."

Anakin frowned. "This is terrible," he said.

"Let's keep looking," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin and Obi-Wan continued on their way, finding most of the temple in the same shape as the entrance. Anger filled them as they walked in silence, outrage at the desecration. _I allowed this to happen as surely as Palpatine,_ Anakin reflected grimly. _This is my fault…_

"This never would have happened if it weren't for me," Anakin said, looking around. He looked at Obi-Wan. "What have I done?" he asked. "How could I, Obi-Wan? How could I have turned on my brothers like I did? How did I slaughter them like I did?"

Obi-Wan had no answers, for he had asked himself those same questions many times over the past four years. "I don't know," he said. "You're the only one who can answer those questions, Anakin."

Anakin shook his head. "I don't have the answers," he said. "I wish I did, maybe this wouldn't hurt as badly as it does."

"You need to let it hurt, Anakin," Obi-Wan said. "If you are ever to come to terms with what you did, you have to feel the pain that you inflicted here. You need to suffer the way those who died here suffered at your hands." He hesitated, not wanting to put his friend through any more, but knowing their visit was far from over. "The council chamber," he said.

Anakin looked at him, the pain in his eyes clear. "No," he said, his voice barely audible. "Please, not that."

Obi-Wan nodded. "You must," he said.

 _Master Skywalker, there are too many of them. What are we going to do?_ Anakin could see the faces of the younglings he murdered as they stepped into the council chamber. It was the last straw for him, and he fell to his knees and wept.

 _Skywalker estate_

Luke and Leia sat at the kitchen table with their mother enjoying a glass of milk and the newly baked cookies. Suddenly the twins looked at each other with wide eyes, each of them sensing the agony their father was going through.

"Luke? Leia?" Padmé asked, the sudden change in their demeanour alarming her. "What is it? What's wrong?"

The twins said nothing, but they both burst into tears. Padmé was alarmed and jumped from her chair to go to them.

"Why are you crying?" she asked, wrapping her arms round them. "What is wrong?"

"It's Daddy!" Leia cried.

"What do you mean?" Padmé asked. "What's wrong with him?"

The twins were too young and immature to be able to verbalize what it was they sensed. All they knew was that their father was hurting deeply. They understood that, but were unsure how to make their mother understand.

"He hurts, Mommy," Luke said. "He hurts a lot."

Padmé wasn't sure what to think. Was he injured? Would the twins be able to tell that at their young age? Or was it something else, something less tangible that they felt?

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Padmé said, not knowing what else to say at this point. "Your father is a big strong man, after all. Don't worry," she said, wishing her words were more adequate.

But the twins were not consoled by her words, and all she could do was hug them close and hope that whatever was upsetting them so badly would pass quickly.

 _Jedi Temple_

Anakin stood up shakily, forcing himself to face the room and the memories it held. Obi-Wan watched him closely, and then left the room for a moment. He returned shortly, with Yoda at his side.

"Master Yoda?" Anakin said, surprised to see the ancient Jedi Master.

Yoda nodded, looking up at Anakin with discerning eyes. "Returned you have, Anakin," he said. "The Chosen One you are."

Anakin shook his head. "How can I be the Chosen One?" he asked. "I destroyed the Jedi," he said. "I caused so much pain, so much destruction! You're wrong, Master Yoda. I'm _not_ the Chosen One."  
"Destroyed the Sith, you have," Yoda said. "Fulfilled the prophecy, you have. And now, rebuild the Order you will."

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. "We have managed to locate more than two dozen Jedi and several Force sensitives who survived the purges," he said. "We have invited them to come here. But now that I see the place, we have some work to do before we can restart the order."

Anakin nodded, still not convinced he should have any part in rebuilding the order he helped destroy. "I want to do that," he said. "I _need_ to do that," he said. "As far as rebuilding the order, I leave that to you," he said. "I'm not worthy to be called Jedi anymore."

Yoda and Obi-Wan exchanged a look of concern.

"Anakin, you must help," Obi-Wan said. "Your children are the future, and we need you to help us train them."

"More children we must have," Yoda said. "Families we will allow. It is the only way to ensure the future of the order. More children _you_ must have, Anakin."

Anakin frowned. "I would love more children," he said. "But I am no longer married, Master Yoda. Padmé ended our marriage."

"Other women there are, Anakin," Yoda said. "Find one you must. Help you we will."

Anakin was too shocked to say anything, and looked at Obi-Wan who had a hint of a smile on his face. "Find one for Obi-Wan too," he said. "Like you said, the order needs families."

Yoda nodded as he looked up at Obi-Wan, whose face bore an expression of irritation at Anakin's suggestion.

"Come," Yoda said. "To Obi-Wan's home let us go. Much planning we have to do."

Yoda led the two men out of the chamber. Anakin and Obi-Wan followed. For Anakin, it was a relief to leave the chamber. But he felt as though he'd won a significant victory, one he would build on going forward. _Another wife?_ Anakin thought as they flew in his speeder to 500 Republica Boulevard. _Another wife?_ Anakin reflected. _Do they really think I could love another woman? Have children with another woman?_ And yet, Padmé did not want him, she'd made that abundantly clear. _I wonder if she'd feel differently if there was another woman in the picture,_ he mused. _She doesn't need to know that I have no intention of marrying anyone but her…this might make things interesting…_

It was dark outside when Anakin finally arrived back at the estate. Luke and Leia greeted him at the door, each of them clamoring for his attention. It seemed to Anakin that they were agitated for some reason.

"What's going on?" Anakin asked as Padmé entered the foyer.

"I was about to ask you that same question," she said. "They have been on edge all day. They said you were hurt. Did something happen?"

Anakin looked down at his children, astonished that they had sensed his pain. "Well, not physically," he said, crouching down to face the twins. "You felt what I was feeling, didn't you?" He asked them.

Luke and Leia nodded. "I was scared, Daddy," Leia said. "I don't want anything bad to happen to you," she said, throwing her arms around his neck. Luke grabbed a hold of Anakin's arm and pressed his face close. Anakin was shocked by their insight. He looked up at Padmé, who frowned with concern.

"Would you please tell me what all this is about?" She asked.

"They felt my emotions," Anakin told her, wrapping protective arms around Luke and Leia. "They knew that I was suffering and it upset them."

Padmé wasn't surprised. There had been occasions when each of the twins had sensed her emotions, even when they were babies. They always seemed to know when she was upset or sad.

"Well Daddy is fine now, see?" She said to the twins. "Let him go so he can have some supper. You two need to go upstairs for bed now."

"I'll take them up," Anakin said, standing up with a twin in each arm. "I haven't seen much of them today. And after the day I've had, I could use some time with my babies."

Padmé didn't question him, and reasoned that the trip to the Jedi temple must have been very arduous for him. She watched him go up the stairs with the twins, admiring how dedicated his was to them. _He's a natural father,_ she reflected. _What a shame Luke and Leia will be the only children we'll ever have._

After Anakin had tucked Luke and Leia into their respective beds, he headed downstairs to have supper. He was surprised to see Padmé sitting at the table with a cup of tea.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked, plate in hand.

"Please," she said. "I want to know how things went today."

Anakin frowned. "I'm not sure you do," he said, sitting down.

"That bad?"

Anakin nodded. "Yes, that bad," he said. "And surprising too, in a way," he said. "Master Yoda was there, and he's decided that going forward Jedi will be permitted to have families."

"Well imagine that," she said. "What took him so long to see the merit in that?"

"Tradition," Anakin said. "You know what sticklers for tradition the Jedi are." He ate his meal, wondering how to tell Padmé his next bit of news. "He thinks I need to have more children," he said, glancing up at her to see her reaction. It was immediate and quite strong.

"Does he now?" She said.

Anakin nodded. "I told him we weren't married anymore," he said.

"Good."

"So he said he would find me another wife," Anakin said.

Padmé said nothing, for she had no words to convey how that made her feel. "And what did you tell him?" she asked, trying her best to sound blasé.

Anakin shrugged his shoulders. "Didn't say much at all, actually," he said. "But the way I see it, I'm fortunate that Yoda and Obi-Wan are willing to let me help them rebuild the Order. I'm not about to start questioning them. I made that mistake before. I won't do that again."

"I see," Padmé said. Her emotions were confusing her, and that bothered her. _Why should I care if he remarries?_ She thought. _It's not like I want him…_ she thought, watching him as he ate. _It's not like I love him…_

"Well I'm going to bed," she said, standing up rather suddenly.

Anakin looked up at her, pretending that he didn't notice she'd spilled her tea in her haste. "Goodnight," he said, then returned to his meal.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 _Master Skywalker, there are too many of them. What are we going to do?_

Anakin awoke with a start, his heart pounding in his chest. _And it begins,_ he thought, running his hands through his tousled hair. He knew it was inevitable, only a matter of time before the past began enter his subconscious.

Pushing back the covers, Anakin got out of bed. There would be no more sleep for him this night. He got out of bed and headed downstairs. Pushing the terrace doors open, he stepped out into the cool night air. The sensation of wind ruffling his hair was pleasant, and he closed his eyes and simply drank in the fresh night air.

Anakin wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep. Padmé had passed a restless night, her emotions causing her to be tense and unable to sleep. _Why is this bothering me so much?_ She asked herself. _Why do I care if he married someone else? Our marriage is over…_ Padmé got out of bed and headed over to the doors that lead to the balcony outside her room. She opened the doors and stepped outside, getting a chill from a cool breeze as she did so. She looked down at the gardens, and noticed that there was someone walking around. It was Anakin. She watched him as he walked, wondering what was going on in his mind, wondering why he was as restless as she was. _Going to the temple must have been hard for him,_ she reasoned. _Is that why he can't sleep? Are the memories of what he did that night too difficult to bear?_ In the past she would go to him, comfort him, help him deal with the bad dreams he'd have about his mother's death. How many nights did she spend holding him in her arms, making love with him to help him deal with the pain… _but you destroyed that,_ she reflected. _You threw it away..._

Anakin had sensed that Padmé was watching him, and he wondered why. Her reaction to Yoda's suggestion that he remarry surprised Anakin, for her emotions hardly seemed like those of a person who was indifferent. Quite the opposite. _But why? Why would she care? She doesn't want me any more…_ Resisting the urge to look up at her, Anakin decided to do something that was sure to get her attention, he headed over to the pool, which was right under her balcony. Dropping his night pants, Anakin walked over to the edge of the pool, naked. The pool was heated, and the warm water was comforting as he jumped in. He swam across the length of the pool easily, knowing that Padmé was watching him. He smiled as he realized that she had seen his newly healed body, knowing without a doubt that she couldn't help but admire him. _She always loved my body,_ he thought as he swam another length. 

Padmé _was_ watching him. The sight of Anakin's naked body had riveted her to the spot, and she found that she couldn't take her eyes from him. _He's doing this on purpose,_ she told herself. _He knows you're here …he wants you to see him._ Despite this, Padmé watched, loving the way his strong arms cut through the water.

Anakin was very much aware of how Padmé was watching him, and it pleased him. After all, if she still found him attractive, there was hope that all was not lost. As he reached the end of the pool, Anakin pulled himself out of the water, giving Padmé the full view of his body. It was then that he realized that he had forgotten to bring out a towel. _Damn it,_ he thought, so _much for spontaneity._

"Forget something?" Padmé called, seeing him looking around in futility.

Anakin looked up. "Uh…yeah," he said. "Toss me a towel, would you?"

"Hold on," Padmé said. She was amused, for it seemed Anakin wasn't quite as cool as he thought he was.

Anakin waited, starting to grow cold in the night air. _This was not a good idea,_ he thought as he noticed the affect the cold was having on his body. _So much for showing off…_

A splash was heard behind him, and he turned around to see a towel sinking into the pool. He looked up at Padmé, who was trying not to laugh.

"Really?" He said. "Is that the best you can do?"

Padmé laughed out loud at this point, unable to hold it in. "Sorry," she said. "I'll be right down."

 _Great,_ Anakin said, and jumped back into the pool. He wanted her to see him naked, but the cold air was not exactly helping him show off his impressive attributes. He waited until Padmé appeared on the pool deck before swimming over to the edge of the pool where she stood.

"Why did you jump back in?" She asked.

"I was getting cold," he said. "Nice and warm in here. Care to join me?" He asked with a smile.

"I'll pass," she said. "I asked 3P0 to fetch your bathrobe. Here, you want this?" She asked, holding out the towel.

"Yes please," he said. "Just…don't drop it."

Padmé smirked and watched him climb out of the water. He took the towel from her and wrapped it around his waist. "Thanks," he said.

"Don`t mention it," she said. "I've asked 3P0 to make some tea. Would you like some?" she asked as they headed indoors.

"Love some, thanks," Anakin said, taking the bathrobe from C3P0, who met him at the door.

Anakin and Padmé headed into the parlour nearby and sat down as they waited for 3P0 to bring the tea. "What are you doing up at this time of night, anyway?" Anakin asked her.

Padmé shrugged. "Couldn't sleep," she said. "What about you?"

"Bad dream," he said with a frown as he remembered the images from his dream. "The first of many, I'm sure."

Padmé didn't know how to respond, but was saved by the timely arrival of 3P0 with their tea.

"I suppose that's not surprising," she said as she picked up a cup from the tray 3P0 had set on the table beside her chair. "You've had a lot of conflict in your life."

"You could say so," Anakin said. He took a sip of tea. "But what about you?" he asked. "What's keeping you up?"

Padmé wasn't sure if she ought to tell him what was on her mind; the last thing she wanted to do was give him a false impression. "I was thinking about Yoda's suggestion," she said. "And what a difference it would have made if he'd come to that epiphany a few years earlier."

Anakin nodded. "It would have made a huge difference," he said.

"Yes it would," she said. She frowned. "I just can't help but you marrying another women will make things …awkward."

 _There it is,_ he thought. "In what way?" he asked.

"Well, if we both want to have full custody of the twins, living in the same house is the only way to do that," she said.

"Correct."

"But if you remarry…you'll want to live with your…your wife," she said, the words sounding strange to her. "And that means she'd live here," she went on.

Anakin was enjoying her obvious discomfort. "Why would that be a problem?" he asked. "We each have separate wings of the house. We would maintain our own respective privacy."

"I realize that," she said. "I guess it would just make me uncomfortable. That's all."

"That's all? You're sure?" he said.

Padmé didn't like his implication. "Yes, quite sure," she said. "But you do what you feel you need to do, I have no right to an opinion on the matter," she said. "I'm not your wife anymore."

Anakin looked at her in silence for a moment, trying to read her mind. She was always good at shielding her thoughts from him, and this was no exception. "No, you're not," he said. "But you're the mother of my children. I say that gives you the right to an opinion."

 _But soon there will another woman who can call herself the mother of your children! Where will that leave me?_ She wanted to scream, but she didn't. Padmé knew how vulnerable she was where Anakin was concerned, as wasn't about to allow herself to be hurt by him again. It had taken years for her to get over losing him. She couldn't go through that pain again.

"Well I'm going back to bed," she said. "I told Bail I would come in tomorrow, so I need to get at least a little sleep."

Anakin stood up as she did. "I meant what I said, Padmé," he said. "Despite the fact that we're no longer married, your opinion will always matter to me."

Padmé forced herself to smile, but it was clear to Anakin that she was upset. "Goodnight," she said, and left him. Anakin watched her leave and then sat down again. His tea was getting cold, and he no longer wanted it. He set his cup down and sat back in the chair with a heavy sigh. _Don't you know that there will never be another woman? Do you really think I could be with anyone but you? Don't you know that I love you still?_ Anakin stood up, his heart heavy, and headed back up to his cold, empty bed. 

Anakin was awoken early the next morning by a pair of invaders who crept into his room. He opened one eye to see Luke and Leia standing at his bedside, smiling at him.

"Good morning, Daddy!" Leia said cheerfully. "Mommy said we get to play with you all day today!"

Anakin smiled. "That sounds like a great plan," he said. "Come here, you guys," he said, opening his arms wide to his children. Luke and Leia scrambled up onto the bed and snuggled into their father's arms. "But why don't we just snuggle in bed for a while?" he asked, hoping for a few more minutes of sleep before starting his day.

"Daddy it's light outside, time to get up," Luke insisted.

Anakin couldn't help but laugh at his son's logic. "So it is," he said. "So it is. But before I get up I think you two need a good tickling," he said, attacking the twins with both hands.

 _Chancellor Organa's office_

"Good morning Padmé," Bail said as she entered his office. He couldn't help but notice that she looked rather fatigued. "Feeling alright?"

"I'm fine, just tired," Padmé said as she sat down opposite him at his desk. "What's on the agenda today?"

Bail indicated with his hand, and Padmé turned to see Obi-Wan and Yoda there. "The Jedi Council," he said.

"Well only part of it," Obi-Wan said. "I understand Anakin is minding the younglings today."

Padmé forced a smile. "He doesn't need to mind them," she said. "We have Dormé living with us after all. He does enjoy spending time with them, though."  
"Look forward to meeting your twins, I do," Yoda said, giving Padmé a warm smile. "Good to see you, it is."

Padmé was far too well bred not to return Yoda's sentiment. "Anakin told me that you have some plans to change things in the Jedi code," she said. "I have to say it's about time."

"Anakin is living proof of the power family can have," Obi-Wan said. "Without the love Leia showed him, he may never have returned to the light."

"He also told me that you want him to give the order more children," she said, getting right down to it. "Is that correct?"

Obi-Wan could see that this bothered her tremendously, despite her façade of calm. "Well, it's an idea," he said. "Of course, Anakin will be the one to decide that. We won't force him to do anything he's uncomfortable with. And he did seem rather uncomfortable with the notion."

 _Interesting,_ Padmé thought.

"The Council has asked for our help," Bail said as the two Jedi took their seats. "That's what brings them here today."

"I'm sure we'll do whatever we can to help," Padmé said, ever the diplomat.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 _Skywalker Estate_

Anakin had enjoyed spending his day with his children, their boundless energy and enthusiasm like a tonic on his troubled mind. He had begun talking to the twins about the Force, for, despite Padmé's misgivings, he felt strongly that Luke and Leia needed to be trained.

"Show us again, Daddy!" Luke said, amazed by his father's ability to make his favourite toys float around the room.

Anakin smiled, and lifted the toy bantha up and floated it over the twins' heads. They laughed and grabbed at it, only to have it move out of range again. Anakin laughed, enjoying their excitement.

"Mommy!" Leia said, seeing Padmé standing in the doorway.

"Look what Daddy can do, Mommy!" Luke said.

"I see," Padmé said. "That's amazing, isn't it?"

Anakin looked at Padmé, who seemed to have something on her mind. "Everything okay?" He asked, settling the bantha down on Luke's head.

"Well, I think we need to talk about something," she said.

Anakin frowned. "Okay," he said. "You two try it now," he said. "Just like I showed you."

"Teaching them to use the Force?" Padmé asked as they left the room.

"Trying," he said. "What's going on?"

"Yoda and Obi-Wan came to see Bail today," she told him.

"They mentioned they might be," Anakin said.

"Well they did," she said. "And they asked us to help them find accommodations for some new arrivals who are arriving on the capital later tonight."

"And what did you say?"

"I told them that they could use the apartment on Republica," she said.

"There isn't enough room for that many people," Anakin said. "Not to mention Obi-Wan and Yoda."

"What do you suggest?" She said.

"We have extra rooms here," he said. "Some of them could stay here."

"Are you sure?" She said. "I thought of that, but didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Why would that make me uncomfortable?" He asked. "We have plenty of space, Padmé. And it's only temporary, until we can get the temple renovated."

"They asked about that too," she said. "They're looking for financial help. It's going to cost a lot to get that building up and running again."

"I have money," he said. "I want to use my own money to do that, it seems only right."

Padmé nodded. "I agree," she said.

"I'll help them get settled," he said. "Threepio will need to make up those extra bedrooms on the third floor."

"I'll get him to do that after dinner," she said.

"Thank you," Anakin said. "I'm sure the last thing you want in your home is more Jedi," he said with a smile.

"So long as it's not for long, I can manage," she said.

Anakin left the house and headed into the city. Yoda and Obi-Wan were at the apartment on Republica waiting for the Jedi to arrive. Each of them seemed excited and full of hope.

"This will be a great day," Obi-Wan said. "The start of something new, something better. We have learned from the past, and won't make the same mistakes again."

"Padmé has agreed to let some of our guests stay at our house," Anakin said. "This apartment isn't big enough for all the additional bodies."

"Agreed," Yoda said. "Gracious, Padmé has been."

"Yes she has," Anakin agreed. "Though she has expressed her opinion of me remarrying quite clearly."

"Oh? And what did she say?" Obi-Wan asked.

"She said it would make her feel uncomfortable if I had a wife living under the same roof as she and our children," Anakin said. "And I can totally appreciate that."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Are you sure that's why she's against the idea?" He asked.

"Why else?" Anakin asked. "And don't start with your notions about her still loving me, Obi-Wan. That's simply not true."

Yoda listened to the conversation with interest. "Perhaps her feelings will surface with another woman in your life," he said. "A powerful emotion, jealousy is."

"Yes it is," Anakin said. "But I'm sorry Master Yoda, Padmé won't feel jealousy. I promise you."

Obi-Wan and Yoda exchanged a conspiratorial look. Anakin just rolled his eyes, preparing himself for the inevitable.

The band of force sensitives and renegade Jedi arrived close to midnight, far later than expected. It was difficult for Anakin to face them, but he did. And Obi-Wan had been right when he had said forgiveness was the Jedi way. Anakin sensed no ill will towards him, though a certain measure of caution, which didn't surprise him.

There were males and females, of various races from across the galaxy. Among the females was one human woman, who Obi-Wan introduced to Anakin first.

"Anakin Skywalker, meet Nira Shol," Obi-Wan said.

"Happy to meet you, welcome," said Anakin, shaking Nira's hand. She smiled at him and Anakin had the distinct impression that Obi-Wan and Yoda had already had a conversation with her about their plans.

"Thank you, Master Skywalker," she said. "It's good to be back in the galaxy again."

Anakin nodded, deciding that if any woman could make Padmé jealous, Nira Shol would have a shot at it. She was tall, slender and had skin the colour of caramel. Her eyes were large and deep green, edged with long black eyelashes. Her hair was curly and came to her shoulders, the same deep shade of black as her eyelashes. All in all, she was stunning.

"So, it's quite late," Obi-Wan said. "Let's start assigning beds, shall we?"

A short time later, Anakin was heading back to his home, with several guests. Nira Shol sat at his side, talking to him about her life in the mid rim territories.

"I can't wait to meet your children, Anakin," she said. "May I call you Anakin?"

"Of course," he said. "Luke and Leia are extraordinary children," he said. "My pride and joy," he added with a smile.

"They are the children of the Chosen One," Nira said. "I'm sure they're just as extraordinary as their father. I'm looking forward to having children myself," she said. "Now that the edict against having families has been lifted. How exciting!"

"It is exciting," Anakin agreed.

"Will you have more children?" She asked.

"Not sure what the future holds," he said. "I'd certainly be open to the idea."

Nira smiled, pleased with his answer.

Padmé was not thrilled to see strangers entering her home so late at night, but she put up a good show and welcomed them. Anakin introduced each of them to her, with Nira being the last.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Senator Amidala," Nira said, giving Padmé a smile. "Anakin was right about the splendour of your home. It's quite magnificent."

Padmé smiled, but inside her insides were churning. "Threepio will show you to your rooms," she said. "Goodnight."

Threepio started up the stairs with the guests in tow. Nira stayed behind to talk to Anakin a little longer.

"Senator Amidala is a beautiful person," she said. "No wonder you risked so much to marry her."

Anakin smiled. "She is," he said. "Sleep well, Nira," he said, and then headed to his own room. Nira watched him leave, and then ran off to join the others.

Padmé sat in front of the mirror at her dressing table brushing out her hair. Try as she might, she couldn't stop the tears that ran down her face.

C3P0 was quite overwhelmed by the number of guests he was expected to keep up with. They represented a variety of species, and thus had different dietary needs. _I'm not programmed for this,_ he bemoaned as he relayed food orders to the household cook. _I'm designed for etiquette and protocol, not mess hall duty!_

Luke and Leia, on the other hand, were thrilled to have so many force sensitive beings in their home. They were not shy about asking about their abilities, and even showed them some of the things their father had taught them.

"Luke and Leia are truly remarkable," Nira told Anakin. Padmé had noticed that Nira had taken the seat beside Anakin at the large dining room table. "I can see already how strong they are with the Force."

"Excellent Jedi they will make," said Rayf Arlos, a Rodian. "Have you had them tested yet?" He asked Anakin.

"No," Anakin said. "I don't want to take them to the temple until the repairs have been finished. I'm heading over there shortly, if anyone would like to come and lend a hand. It's a mess, I warn you."

"Thanks to you, Skywalker," spoke up one Jedi who had been less than cordial. "You expect us to trust you now? After what you did?"

"Peace, Varon, peace," said Quin-Tain Signas, an elder Jedi. "The Jedi way is forgiveness, remember? Master Skywalker has done a great deal to earn our trust. Do not let the past mar what we are trying to create here today."

Anakin appreciated the man's words, but sensed that Varon was not convinced. _What did you expect?_ He thought as the serving staff started clearing dishes. _You're fortunate there's only one dissenter in the crowd._

"You're absolutely right," he said, looking at Varon. "I _was_ the one who led the attack at the temple. It was me who slew younglings. I know what I did, and I know that I will never forgive myself for it either. I destroyed the life I had, my marriage, friendships. But I'm asking you to give me a chance to rebuild what I destroyed. I'm asking you to take a chance on me. I promise you that you won't regret it."

Padmé felt a surge of pride at his words, but was prevented from saying anything when Nira spoke up.

"Yes, the Jedi way is peace," Nira said. She looked at Anakin. "I am proud of what you've accomplished, Anakin," she said. "You fulfilled the prophecy. You are the Chosen One. I am willing to take a chance on you. You have my allegiance," she said, putting her hand on his. Padmé noticed this, and decided to leave the room. Anakin saw her leave, unsure of what it was that she was upset about. _She's probably just tired of all this Jedi talk,_ he reflected. _She must feel like an outsider._

"I have a couple of things to attend to," Anakin said, standing up. "But you are free to use any of the ships in my hangar if you'd like to go into the city without me. I won't be long."

"I'll wait," Nira said.

"Very well," Anakin said. "Excuse me."

Anakin ran off in the direction he saw Padmé heading in, wanting to talk to her before he left.

"Padmé! Can we talk for a minute?" he called when he saw her with the twins on the stairs.

Padmé turned around. "Of course," she said. "Go on up, I'll be right there," she said to Luke and Leia. She waited for them to leave and then looked up at Anakin who had reached her on the stairs. "What is it?"

"I wanted to make sure you weren't upset," he said. "It seemed like you were," he said. "I don't want you to feel like an outsider just because…"

"I don't feel like an outsider," she said, interrupting him. "Why would you imply that I do?"

"I'm just trying to understand what you're feeling," Anakin said. "You left so suddenly, it seemed like you were upset."

"I'm not," she lied. "I guess I'm just tired of listening to people throw the past in your face like that man did."

Her words surprised him. "I deserve them," he said. "What he said was spot on, Padmé. I can't blame him for being wary of me after everything I've done. I can't blame you, either."

Padmé frowned. "Is that what you think?" She asked. "That I don't trust you?"

"Yes," Anakin replied. "I know you don't, and I don't blame you. But for the record, I will never hurt you again, Padmé. I hope you believe that."

Padmé said nothing, but simply watched him return down the stairs and disappear from her sight.

Her emotions were never more confused. Pushing them deep inside, Padmé continued up the stairs to help Luke and Leia find their swimsuits.

It was hard work, but Anakin decided that it was therapeutic. The worst of the mess had been cleared by Obi-Wan and he before the other Jedi had arrived, but there was still much work to be done. Anakin had hired contractors, purchased materials and paint, electronics and furniture. He had spent a fair sized chunk of his considerable wealth, but felt that it was money well spent.

"I think we've done well today," Obi-Wan said as he and Anakin sat down to take a meal together.

Anakin nodded. "It's coming along," he said, looking around. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Obi-Wan said.

"Did Yoda tell Nira that I was going to marry her?" He asked.

Obi-Wan nearly choked on his food. "What did you say?" he asked.

"Nira," Anakin said. "She's very _very_ friendly," he said. "If you know what I mean."

"I don't," Obi-Wan said. "Enlighten me."

Anakin frowned at Obi-Wan's obtuseness. "She flirts with me," he said.

"Jedi don't flirt, Anakin," Obi-Wan said. "It's your imagination."

"Like hell," Anakin said. "She keeps touching me," he said. "I know when a woman is hitting on me," he said. "Believe me. Besides, she's not a Jedi. Not yet."

Obi-Wan chuckled. "I think your ego is getting the better of you, Anakin," he said. "And even if she were, what are you complaining about? She's a beautiful woman. You ought to be flattered."

"I'm not," Anakin said. "I'm uncomfortable. I know that Padmé and I are divorced, but in my heart, she's still my wife. She's my soul mate, Obi-Wan. How could I ever consider being with anyone else?"

Obi-Wan wished that he had an answer for his friend, but he didn't. His experience with women was somewhat limited, and he had no advice to offer.

"I'm sorry, Anakin," he said. "Truly I am."

Anakin nodded. "So am I," he said with a frown.

 _Skywalker Estate_

Padmé had just put the twins to bed. Most of her guests had already retired for the night, Anakin was working out in the basement gym, and Padmé found herself alone. She normally didn't like being alone, but tonight she found herself craving the solitude, for she needed some time to think. So much had happened in such a short time that Padmé was feeling quite overwhelmed. She didn't know how she felt, what she wanted, which was quite unlike her, for Padmé had always been a woman of determination and conviction. But now…

"Good evening Padmé," Nira said as she stepped out onto the terrace. She sat down on the chair beside Padmé. "What a glorious evening it is," she said, looking up at the sky.

Padmé was sorely tempted to retreat into the house, but she was too polite to do so. "It is, yes," she said.

"I hope you don't mind me joining you," Nira said.

"Not at all," Padmé said, although she felt quite the opposite.

"I wanted to talk to you," Nira said. "It's been hard to get you alone," she said with a smile. "Your children are adorable, but I know they take up a great deal of your time."

Padmé frowned. "My children are my life," she said. "I cherish every moment I spend with them."

"I didn't imply otherwise," Nira said. "Truly I didn't. To tell you the truth, I would love to have what you have, Padmé. Now that the Jedi Council has lifted the edict on Jedi having attachments, I'm quite looking forward to having children of my own."

"I see," Padmé said, starting to see where this was going.

"I understand that you and Anakin are no longer married," Nira said. "And I'm hoping that he would consider siring my children."

"Is that right?" Padmé said, her anxiety level skyrocketing.

"Yes," Nira said. "And I wanted to ask you a few questions. About Anakin, what he's like, what kind of a father he is, you know that sort of thing."

Padmé was too shocked for a moment to respond. _Does she want to know what he's like in bed too? How big he is? His favourite sex position?_

"Oh, well, let's see," Padmé said. "Anakin is a very complex man," she began.

"Yes, I've noticed that too," Nira said.

"He's extremely protective of those whom he loves," Padmé went on. "He's loyal, generous, brave, has a wonderful sense of humour," she continued. "And he has a playful side," she added, starting to smile. "He loves spontaneity…and he's a wonderful father," she went on, starting to get emotional. "He adores Luke and Leia," she said. "He's patient with them, and is really connected to them on many levels."

Nira listened to Padmé, sensing Padmé's true feelings that she had been trying so hard to deny.

"You love him, don't you?" Nira said.

Padmé looked at her. "I suppose I do," she said. "I probably always will. But our relationship is different now," she said. "What we had is over, we can't go back. Too much has happened."

Nira nodded, not sure that Padmé was being totally truthful with herself. "Does that mean you wouldn't object to him having a relationship with another woman?"

"It's not my place to object," Padmé replied.

Nira smiled. "I'm not so sure about that," she said. "But thank you nevertheless."

Padmé stood up, suddenly feeling very emotional. "I think I'm going up to bed," she said. "It's been a long day."

"Goodnight then," Nira said. "And thank you, Padmé."

Padmé simply smiled, then headed inside quickly before Nira could sense how upset she was.

Anakin had just reached the second floor when he felt a strong surge of emotion coming from Padmé's room. He hesitated before knocking, unsure if he ought to intrude. But he had never been able to ignore Padmé's feelings, especially when she was upset. And this was no exception.

"Padmé?" he said, knocking on the door to her suite. "May I come in?"

She didn't respond, so Anakin took a chance and opened the door. She was sitting on the end of her bed with her face in her hands, crying. Anakin went to her at once.

"Padmé what's wrong?" Anakin asked, sitting beside her. "What's happened?"

Padmé shook her head. "Nothing," she said.

"You're crying," he said. "Obviously it's nothing," he said. "Won't you tell me what's wrong?"

Padmé stood up and walked over to the dresser. She picked up a tissue and wiped her eyes. "I'm just tired, that's all."

Anakin watched her, knowing that without a doubt that there was more to it than simple fatigue.

"I know you're lying," he said, standing up. "If you don't want me to know, just say so."

Padmé turned to him, her emotions churning wildly within her. She was so tempted to tell him everything, how she felt, her insecurities, her fears…

"Okay, I got the message," Anakin said. "Sorry I intruded. Goodnight."

He left her then, alone and uncertain again.

Padmé had a hard time sleeping that night, the conversation she'd had with Nira preying on her mind. _What if he marries her? What if he falls in love with her? What if I lose him forever?_ Padmé passed a restless night, her mind swimming with doubts and fears.

As for Anakin, he had difficulty sleeping as well. Padmé's emotional state had been on his mind. He hated seeing her upset, hated that he couldn't help her, that she wouldn't let him help her. There was a time when she would tell him everything. They were so connected that they could finish each other's sentences; but now, now she had put a fence up to protect her heart. Anakin had lost the privilege of her trust on that terrible day on Mustafar, and he knew that he would never regain it again.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 _The next morning_

Luke and Leia were up early, as usual. Padmé was used to it, however after having a restless night, she found it hard to get up early.

"I wish it wasn't raining," Luke said, looking out the window as he ate breakfast. "I want to go swimming."

"It might pass," Padmé told him as she poured herself some coffee. "How would you two like to go to the movies this afternoon? That new movie that you've been wanting to see is starting today."

"Yay!" Said Leia. "Can Daddy come too?"

"Yeah, please Mommy? Can Daddy come too?" Luke added.

"Can Daddy come where?" Anakin asked as he entered the room.

"The movies, Daddy!" Leia said as Anakin kissed the top of her head. "The movie about the unicorn. We've been waiting forever to see it."

"Forever? Wow," Anakin said, giving Luke a kiss next before sitting down. "Sounds fantastic," he said, looking at Padmé. "What do you say, Mommy? Shall we go together?"

The twins looked expectantly at their mother, waiting for her answer. It wasn't often that the twins asked for both their parents to do something together with them. How could she say no?

"I say let's go," Padmé said.

The twins cheered.

The theatre was crowded, but Anakin and Padmé managed to find four seats not too close to the screen. Laden with popcorn and drinks, Luke and Leia waited excitedly for the movie to start. Anakin and Padmé hadn't said much to each other, but now that the twins were busy munching on their popcorn, they found a rather awkward silence rising up between them.

"So the living quarters at the temple should be ready by the end of the week," Anakin said, unable to bear the tension.

"That's good," Padmé said, relieved that Nira would be out of her home soon. "I'm sure they'll be more comfortable there."

"I'm sure," Anakin said.

More silence as the inane coming attractions played.

"Nira told me something rather interesting last night," she said.

Anakin turned to ask her what it was, when the lights dimmed and the unicorn movie started.

Luke and Leia thoroughly enjoyed the movie, and talked about it all the way to the restaurant they headed to after the show ended. Anakin and Padmé had tolerated it, but their children's enthusiasm was far more entertaining to them. Anakin was surprised when Padmé had accepted his invitation to dinner with the children, but decided to go with the flow. In addition, he wanted to ask her about the conversation she'd had with Nira.

After placing their order, Luke and Leia entertained themselves with the game pads that were embedded in the table. Anakin took the opportunity to broach the subject with Padmé.

"So tell me about this conversation that you had with Nira," Anakin said.

Padmé frowned as she remembered. "She really is something," she said. "Very forward."

"I noticed," Anakin said.

Padmé wasn't sure she wanted to know what he meant by that, but she continued nonetheless.

"She started off by asking me a lot of questions about you," she said. "What you were like, what kind of a father you were," she said.

Anakin frowned. "Why did she ask about me?"

"Because she wants you to father her children," Padmé said. "She told me so."

Anakin was not terribly surprised by this, but annoyed nonetheless. "Did she now?" He asked.

Padmé nodded, and averted her eyes, watching the children for a moment. "Were you aware of her designs on you?" She asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"I had an inkling," Anakin said. "Yoda has had it in his head for some time now that I need to have more children, by any means necessary."

Padmé frowned. "That's ridiculous," she said. "He can't command you to have children."

"No, he can't," Anakin agreed. "But like I said, I feel rather compelled to do what I can to make amends. If that means doing this..."

"Then have a child with me," she said.

Anakin stared at her, quite certain he'd misheard her. "Excuse me," he said. "What did you just say?"

"Luke and Leia are as close to perfection as children can be," Padmé said, looking at their children lovingly. "Why don't we have another child? It would keep Yoda off of your back and…"

"Wait a minute," Anakin said. "You want to have a child with me? You do realize that means we'd have to, well, you know, sleep together?"

Padmé felt the colour rise in her face. "Well we don't actually need to do that," she said.

"I'm not sure how else it's possible to conceive a child," Anakin said.

"It's entirely possible," she said. "It's called in vitro fertilization."

Anakin frowned. "You mean I'd have to…in a cup and then…" he stopped, the thought of it leaving him cold. "I don't think I can do that, Padmé," he said. "It just seems wrong."

"Even if it means creating another remarkable child like them?" She said.

Anakin looked at their children. "I would love another child, you know that," he said. "But not like that." It saddened him that she would rather go to such lengths rather than having him make love to her.

Padmé suddenly felt very awkward for bringing the subject up. "I'm sorry I brought it up," she said feeling terribly self-conscious.

Anakin looked at her, sensing how uncomfortable she was. The serving droid brought their order just then and they ate their meal in silence, letting Luke and Leia chatter away about how awesome the unicorn movie was.

Padmé avoided Anakin for the next week, doing her best to be out of the house when he was home, and staying home with the twins when she knew he was out. It wasn't lost on Anakin that she was avoiding him, and he wasn't surprised. Her proposition to have a child with him had surprised him greatly. Was Nira's desire to have his child the impetus behind her suggestion? It wasn't like Padmé to be insecure. It was she who had ended their marriage, after all. Anakin had made his feelings quite clear. So why all of a sudden did she want to have more children with him?

The week was a busy one as the Jedi moved into their new home. There was a feeling of excited expectation in the air as the Jedi temple finally came to life after five long years. The future looked bright, and to celebrate, the Jedi decided to have a grand opening to commemorate the day. As a member of the Senate, Padmé had been invited to attend, and she had accepted the invitation with reservation. There was no doubt that Nira would be there, and Padmé was doing her best to avoid her. But as a member of the senate, she felt obligated to go, despite her feelings.

"You look pretty, Mommy," Leia said as she watched Padmé but the finishing touches on her makeup.

"Thank you sweetheart," Padmé said with a smile.

"I wish we could come to the party," Leia said.

"It's just for grown-ups, Leia," she said. "Sorry, honey."

Leia pouted, but realized that an all grown-up party was not exactly a fun party.

Anakin was in his own suite, getting ready to leave. Luke was with him, watching him shave in front of the bathroom mirror.

"Daddy, why can't me and Leia go to the party?" Luke asked.

"It's a boring grown up party," Anakin said. "You wouldn't have any fun, Luke."

"I'd have fun if you're there, Daddy," he said.

Anakin looked at Luke's reflection in the mirror and smiled. "We'll have a party of our own, how does that sound?" He said. "Lots of fun games, good food, playing in the pool – how does that sound?"

Luke's eyes were wide with excitement. "That sounds great, Daddy!"

Anakin wiped down his face and turned around. He picked Luke up and hugged him tightly. "I love you, son," he said, kissing Luke on the cheek. "So much."

"I love you too, Daddy," Luke said, hugging him back. "You're the best Daddy in the world."

 _Jedi Temple_

The majestic halls of the Jedi Temple had never looked so festive. For the first time in five years the temple was alive, bursting with excitement and possibilities. Members of the Jedi council as well as the leaders of the newly formed Republic had gathered to celebrate the grand event.

"Padmé you look lovely," Obi-Wan said as she joined him and Yoda.

"Thank you," she said. "This place looks wonderful," she said. "I can't believe how much work you have done."

"Anakin has to take credit for most of this," Obi-Wan said. "He put in many hours to bring this place back to life."

Padmé nodded as she looked around. "He's done a good job," she said.

"He was highly motivated," Obi-Wan said. "Restoring this place was a critical part of his redemption," he said. "He's come a long way. I'm very proud of him."

Padmé smiled. "I'm sure you must be," she said. "It means a lot to see you two friends again."

Obi-Wan smiled. "It means a lot to me to," he said. "Anakin has always been like my brother, I'm glad to have him back in my life."

Padmé didn't reply, for she noticed Anakin standing on the other side of the room with Nira by his side. Nira was dressed in a rather tight fitting gown, decidedly un-Jedi like in Padmé's opinion. She was looking up at Anakin with a smile, hanging on his every word. And Anakin… Padmé felt her heart beating faster as she looked at him. He looked so handsome in his new Jedi robes, with his longish hair pulled back behind his head. _Is it any wonder Nira wants him?_ She thought. _What woman wouldn't?_ She hadn't seen much of Anakin since the day she had proposed to him that they have another child together. It seemed to her that Anakin had been offended by her suggestion that they conceive a child artificially, and she knew why. _He thinks I don't want him to touch me,_ she thought. _But how else could he feel given what I suggested? Nira would be happy to have a child with him…she'd be more than willing to let him make love to her…_

Obi-Wan saw how distracted Padmé was, and turned to see who she was looking at, although he already knew. "They make quite a striking couple," he commented. "Don't you think?"

Padmé looked at him a little too quickly. "They're a couple now?" she said. "Since when?"

"Well, there's nothing official," he said, doing his best to help Anakin's case. "But they seem quite comfortable together."

Padmé didn't reply, his words troubling her. "Excuse me," she said, feeling the need to excuse herself.

Obi-Wan felt badly for making Padmé feel uncomfortable, but he felt sure that he was doing it for a greater cause.

Anakin watched Padmé from across the room. She looked stunning, with a floor length white gown. For Anakin, the rest of the room disappeared as he watched her. Nira, who stood at his side talking to him, noticed how distracted he was, and looked over to where he was looking, dismayed to see Anakin's ex-wife.

"Excuse me," Anakin said, deciding he needed to talk to Padmé. Nira wasn't surprised at all as she watched him walk in Padmé's direction.

Padmé had wandered away from the party, her mind and heart too troubled to pretend that she was having fun. Was she kidding herself to think that Anakin would never be with another woman? He was a young man, not even thirty years old. And he had always been very affectionate physically, with a healthy libido. Could she really expect that he'd never take another lover?

"Hello, Padmé."

Padmé turned to see Anakin standing there. "Hello," she said.

"You look beautiful," he said.

"Thank you," she said. "You look handsome," she said.

Anakin smiled. "What are you doing here?" He asked. "The party's that way," he said, pointing towards the great hall.

"I wanted to see the rest of the work you've done," she said. "Obi-Wan tells me that this is largely your hand."

Anakin nodded as he looked around. "I needed to do this," he said. "It was very therapeutic."

"Yes, no doubt," she said.

"Would you like the grand tour?" He said.

"I'd love it," she said.

Anakin offered her his arm, which she accepted after a moment of hesitation. Anakin smiled at her, and started the tour.

 _He smells so good,_ she thought as they walked around. It had been so long since she'd been this close to him that she found herself growing excited by the feel of his arm, the touch of his hand.

Padmé wasn't the only one enjoying their proximity. Anakin found himself intoxicated by the scent of her perfume, the touch of her hand.

"This is wonderful," Padmé said as Anakin showed her the newly renovated council chamber. "You must be so pleased."

"I am," he said. "The rest of the Jedi seem to be as well."

Padmé nodded. "Obi-Wan told me that you and Nira are a couple now," she said. "Is that true?"

Anakin stopped in his tracks and turned to her. "No, it isn't," he said. "I don't know why he said that."

Padmé shrugged. "Perhaps that's the impression he has," she said. "She does seem very attracted to you. I'm sure you've noticed."

"I have," he said. "But I think you know me well enough to know that she is not my type. I have no interest in her. Come on, let's get back to the party. I think they're starting the music now."

Padmé took his arm again and they headed back into the grand room where couples had started to dance.

"Milady?" Anakin asked, holding his hand out to her.

Padmé saw Nira watching them from across the room, and gave Anakin a smile. "Love to," she said, and put her hand in his. They danced together under the soaring vaulted ceiling of the great hall, oblivious to the rest of the party guests. For Anakin he was simply taking things one step at a time, and enjoyed the feeling of her in his arms.

Nira watched them dancing from the other side of the room, trying to master her feelings of envy. Obi-Wan stood beside her, and noticed her watching them. "You know, Nira," he said. "Anakin and Padmé belong together," he said. "They always have, and they always will."

Nira looked at him without a word, and then walked away.

"Could I have your attention please," Obi-Wan said as he stood on a small dais. "Thank you. On behalf of the Jedi Council I want to welcome you all here this evening. Today will be a day long remembered," he said. Everyone applauded approvingly. "I would like to take this opportunity to thank our new Chancellor, Bail Organa and the senate for their tremendous support during these months of rebuilding," he said, allowing everyone to applaud again. "And now I'd like to call upon the architect of this new start, Master Anakin Skywalker, who has asked to say a few words."

Anakin stepped onto the dais, butterflies in this stomach. Obi-Wan sensed his nervousness and took him by the shoulders. "You'll do great," he said with a smile. Anakin smiled back, grateful for his friend's stalwart support.

"Good evening everyone," Anakin began. "Obi-Wan called me the architect of this new start, and I like to think of myself that way. In the past, however, I was the destroyer, the darkness that tore this hallowed place asunder. The Dark Side is like a demon that possesses your soul. Palpatine was the demon that took my soul," he went on. "That does not excuse what I did, nothing could. But it perhaps makes it possible for you to understand it. Today is a momentous day, for it is a day that marks the beginning of a new era. You took a chance on my humanity," he said. "You took a chance that I could be trusted, that my demons had been exorcised. And I can't tell you how much I appreciate your faith in me. You have my word that there is not a trace of the darkness that garnered my soul within me. I stand before you today a humble man, a contrite man, a man who will spend the rest of my life trying to atone for my past, and rebuilding the trust that I destroyed."

The assembly burst into applause, Anakin's words touching them and inspiring them. Among them, Anakin's ex-wife, who was deeply moved. She felt strongly that much of what he said had been directed at her. Through his words she began to see just how terribly he'd suffered because of Palpatine. Padmé did not understand the nature of the Force, not completely. And the Sith, the antithesis of the Jedi, was even more of a mystery to her. How could someone like Anakin could change so drastically into someone so evil and destructive? What power did the Dark Side have over him?

"That was well done," Obi-Wan said as Anakin joined them. "Very well done."

Anakin looked around at the other guests started mingling again, their reaction to his speech far more positive than he'd hoped.

Anakin smiled. "Thank you," he said. "I feel like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders," he said.

Obi-Wan nodded. "I'm sure," he said. "None of us knew what the Dark Side did to you, really," he said. "We saw what it made you do, the actions it impelled you to perform. But what was going on inside, none of us can imagine what it did to you."

Anakin noticed that Padmé had been watching them, her eyes riveted on him. _Do you know that every word I said was meant for you?_ He thought. _That it is your trust that I crave above all others?_

"No," Anakin said, looking at Padmé. "No one can imagine what the dark side did to me. It was as if I couldn't feel the Force," he said. "I was totally alone, Obi-Wan. I've never felt so alone, never felt such pain. All I could do was think of how I couldn't lose the woman I loved. Palpatine made me believe that the only way to save her was through the dark side. I didn't want to believe him, I didn't want to do what I did…" he stopped as the memories of that horrible night filled his mind. _You're the Chosen One, Anakin! Take him! It's your destiny!_

Obi-Wan could feel his friend's pain, as clearly as if it was his own. "I wish I had known what you were going through, Anakin," he said. "Truly I do. If only I'd been there, if only I'd known."

Anakin took Obi-Wan by the shoulders. "I know you do," he said, tears filling his eyes. "I tried to resist him, Obi-Wan," he said. "I fought like hell to resist. I couldn't. I couldn't," he said, breaking down. Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around Anakin. He saw Padmé watching them, the look on her face one of profound sadness. _He needs you, Padmé, he_ thought, wishing she had the ability to read his mind. _Can't you see how much he needs you?_

Padmé could _not_ read minds, but the look in Obi-Wan's eyes told her everything. _Anakin needs you, he's in pain…_ She struggled against the impulse to go to him, to take him in her arms and comfort him like she would whenever he would be troubled by bad dreams. _He needs me,_ she thought, watching as Anakin left the room to gather himself. _And I need him…_

"Excuse me, Bail," she said to the Chancellor who stood at his side.

Bail was not at all surprised to see Padmé heading in the direction of Anakin. He smiled.

Anakin had excused himself from the party to get himself together. The emotional catharsis that his speech had created was quite unexpected, and he needed a few moments to regain control of his emotions. He was standing in the council chambers, looking out the windows when he became aware of the presence of someone else in the room. It was Padmé.

"Padmé, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I saw how upset you were," she said. "I wanted to make sure you were all right."

Anakin was surprised. "It means a lot to me that you'd care," he said.

"Of course I care," she said. "You know how I feel about you."

Anakin walked closer to her. "I'm not sure that I do," he said. "Tell me."

Padmé looked up into his eyes, seeing in them the undisguised love he bore her. "I hate that you went through all that for me," she said quietly. "I hate to think of what he did to you."

A slight frown creased Anakin's brow. "I couldn't help it, Padmé," he said. "I tried so hard to resist him, to dismiss his lies," he said. "I couldn't. The thought of losing you…" he stopped as tears filled his eyes. "The man who attacked you on Mustafar- that was the demon. That was the monster Palpatine wanted me to be. I hated being him," he said, his voice breaking.

Padmé wrapped her arms around his waist, unable to hold back any longer. "I'm sorry," she said. "So sorry he did that to you. To us."

Anakin wrapped his arms round her, holding her tightly. She had always been his source of solace, his rock. The love he bore her was beyond measure, and endless. "I love you, Padmé," he said, pressing his face to hers. "I can't express how much. There are no words."

Anakin's words were more than Padmé could take and her tears came, uncontrollable. Anakin held her close as they both wept, each of them mourning what they had lost. For now they were not divorced, there was no Mustafar, there was no dark side. There was only each other, and the love that had bound them together since the beginning of time.

Unnoticed by Anakin and Padmé, Nira stood in the doorway of the chamber, watching them. She had gone after Anakin, sensing his need for solace. But she was not to be the one to comfort him, not this night. _There will be other nights,_ she reasoned. _I just have to bide my time._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It was very late when Anakin and Padmé arrived back at the estate. Dormé had put the twins to bed, and the house was quiet. Both Anakin and Padmé were emotionally spent and said very little on the way home. But the silence wasn`t fraught with the tension that had been the hallmark of their relationship since they had come back into each other`s lives. Padmé didn't object when Anakin walked her up to her room.

"Goodnight Padmé," Anakin said. "Thank you for your kind words earlier," he said. "It meant a lot that you supported me."

"You're welcome," she said. "I want you to know something, Anakin," she said. "I forgive you."

Anakin smiled, and moved closer to her. He took her by the hands and gently kissed them. "You don't know this means to me," he said.

"I think I do," she said, his touch making her weak in the knees. "Goodnight, Anakin."

"Goodnight Padmé," he said, releasing her hands. She entered the bedroom and closed the door behind her. Anakin stood for a moment, his heart racing. He smiled, and then went on to his own room.

 _The next morning_

"And we can have cupcakes, and pizza, and ice cream," Leia said as she sat at the dining room table with her brother and parents. They were planning the party that Anakin had promised over breakfast. The twins were planning, while Padmé and Anakin listened in amusement.

"That sounds wonderful," Padmé said. "Is this your birthday party we're planning? Or just a party party?"

"A party party," Luke said with a smile. "Daddy said we could have it. Right Daddy?"

"Of course," Anakin said. "We'll plan something really special for your birthday," he said. "This will be the first one that we'll all be together."

"That's right," Padmé said. "Imagine that," she added. She looked at Anakin, knowing that he was as ambivalent about that particular day as she was. While it was the day of their precious children's birth, it was also the day that Darth Vader was born.

"Well I need to get going," Anakin said, standing up. "Busy day ahead." He kissed the top of Luke's head. "Be a good boy," he said. He kissed Leia next. "Be a good girl." He came to Padmé, and, after a moment of deliberation, he kissed her on the cheek. "Have a good day," he said.

Padmé was surprised by his gesture, but didn't object to it. "You too," she said.

Luke and Leia waved goodbye to their father, and then continued with their plans.

Anakin headed into the city, where he was looking forward to a productive day. The first thing he planned to do was start building on a new lightsaber. The workshop had been updated with new equipment, and fully stocked with crystals. As he flew towards the temple he pondered what colour the new crystal should be. He had always had blue, except for the years when he was a Sith. But now blue seemed inappropriate. Blue was associated with protection, consciousness and intellect, whereas green was said to portray peace and harmony. _Green,_ he thought to himself as he entered the hangar at the temple. _Green is the colour it will be_.

"Good morning Obi-Wan," said Anakin as he met him in the foyer.

"Good morning," Obi-Wan said. "I think last night was a success, don't you?" he asked as they walked along.

"Yes it was," Anakin said. "It's exciting to think that we'll have padawans coming soon," he said.

"It will be good to have younglings here again," Obi-Wan said. "Can we expect to see Luke and Leia here?"

"That's still in negotiation," Anakin said. "I think once they turn five Padmé will be more open minded to it," he said. "Their birthday is only a few weeks away."

"Indeed," Obi-Wan said, growing pensive at the thought of that day. "An eventual day, to be sure."

Anakin nodded. "Yes, you could say that." He stopped to admire the newly renovated workshop "Today is the day, Obi-Wan," he said.

"I must say it's about time," he said. "You know, I still have your old weapon," he said.

Anakin frowned. "Destroy it," he said. "I never want to see it again."

Obi-Wan wasn't surprised by Anakin's vehemence. The weapon certainly had a wicked past.

"Consider it done," he said. "Perhaps we could get in some practice at some point. If you're up to it, that is."

"I think I'm ready," Anakin said. "But the red blade is all I have now until this one is finished."

"Perhaps we should use practice blades," Obi-Wan suggested.

"Even better," Anakin said. "I'll meet you in the gym in two hours."

"See you then," Obi-Wan said, and went on his way.

Anakin worked on the housing of his new lightsaber for the next two hours, taking his time, enjoying the process. _How many does this make now?_ He wondered as he put the tools away. _Too many to count…_

"Are you ready?" Anakin asked as he found Obi-Wan limbering up in the gymnasium.

Obi-Wan smiled. "Yes," he said. He stopped stretching and looked at Anakin. "You know Anakin, this is the first time we've sparred since…"

"Since Mustafar," Anakin said. "I know, I thought of that too."

"If you're not ready for this, Anakin…"

"No, I'm ready," he said, taking off his cloak. "It's time. Unless you're afraid I'm going to beat you."

Obi-Wan smiled. "That thought had not even entered my mind," he said. "Let's go."

Nira had spent her day with Yoda, meditating. It had been arduous, but she felt better for it.

"Master Yoda, I wanted to ask you about Master Skywalker," Nira said as they took a light meal today.

Yoda looked up at her expectantly.

"Are you still sure about him?" she asked. "Regarding offspring, I mean."

"Anakin needs to have more children," Yoda said. "You and he, a good match you would make. Powerful children you will have."

"Yes, there's no doubt of that," she said. "It's just that he seems to be more than a little interested in Senator Amidala."

"Feelings for her, he still has," Yoda said. "But ended their marriage is. Time for Anakin to move on, it is."

Nira nodded. "I couldn't agree more, Master Yoda."

 _Gymnasium_

"Looks like you're not as young as you used to be," Anakin said as Obi-Wan sat down on one of the benches along the sides of the room.

Obi-Wan chucked. "It happens to the best of us," he said.

Anakin laughed. "I'm going to hit the showers," he said.

"I'll be there shortly," Obi-Wan said. "Just want to, catch my breath," he said.

Anakin laughed again as he left the room and headed into the showers area. He disrobed and stepped into the shower stall. The sensation of the water on his skin was soothing and refreshing. He closed his eyes and let the water run over his hair. All of a sudden, he became very aware of the presence of someone else in the fresher. He frowned, and turned off the water. "Obi-Wan?" he asked.

There was no reply. He pushed the curtain back and was shocked to see Nira standing there looking at him.

"Nira what the hell are you doing here?" Anakin asked.

"I think you know," she said, looking at his naked body appraisingly. "I've made my feelings pretty clear."

"And so have I," Anakin said. "I'm in love with my wife, Nira. You know that."

"She's not your wife," Nira said, stepping closer to him. "And she doesn't want you anymore. I do."

"Stop," Anakin said, stepping back to put some distance between them. "This behaviour of yours is hardly worthy of a Jedi! Have some dignity!"

"My behaviour is above question," she said. "I'm thinking about the future of the Order. You should be too. Think of the children we could have together," she said. "They would be so powerful, so strong with the Force…"

"We will not have children together," he said. "You need to get that through your mind, Nira. There's no future between us. Do you understand?"

Nira frowned, starting to see that Anakin was serious. "You're making a huge mistake," she said. "Master Yoda has already sanctioned this union. You can't say no to him. You owe him. You owe the order."

Anakin frowned. "You're right," he said. "I do owe the order, there's no doubt of it. But I will not be coerced into siring children with someone that I don't love."

Nira said nothing else, but turned and left him then, slamming the door to the fresher behind her.

Anakin got dressed and left the fresher, angry and upset. _You've gone too far this time, Master Yoda,_ he thought and headed off to find the diminutive Jedi Master.

"Master Yoda," Anakin said, finding Yoda in the council chamber. "I need to talk to you."

Yoda looked up at him, seeing how upset he was. "Something troubles you, Anakin?"

"You could say so," Anakin said. "I was just accosted in the shower by Nira. She seems to think that she and I are having children together. Do you know anything about this?"

"The future of the order, children are," Yoda said. "The Chosen One you are," he went on. "More children you must have."

"Perhaps I will," Anakin said. "Someday, but not with her. Not ever, no matter what. I love Padmé, Master Yoda. Do you understand that? I will always love her."

"Divorced you are," Yoda said. "No more children you will have with her."

Anakin frowned. "Well that's between her and I," he said.

He left then, not wanting to say something he might regret.

 _Skywalker Estate_

"See Aunt Sola? I can print my whole name! Leia Amidala Skywalker."  
"That's wonderful, Leia!" Sola said with a smile. "You have lovely printing, just like your mommy did at your age."

"See my drawing, Aunt Sola?" Luke asked, shoving his sister aside to get in front of the computer screen.

"It's very good, Luke," said Sola. "I like how you drew the stripes. Very nice detail."

Luke was pleased, but Leia was not, having been pushed out of the limelight by her twin.

"Okay, let Mommy talk now," Padmé said. "You two go and start putting your pencils away. It's almost dinner time."

Luke and Leia did their mother's bidding and Padmé sat down in front of the computer screen.

"They're growing up so fast," Sola said.

"They are," Padmé agreed. "They'll be five in a few weeks. I hope you'll be able to come for their party."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Sola said with a smile. "Looks like their home schooling is going well," she said.

"For now," Padmé said. "I think I'll have to let Anakin take them to the Jedi temple soon. Their abilities are really beyond me."

"I'm sure," Sola said. "So …how is Anakin?" she asked. "You two getting along?"

Padmé couldn't help but smile. "Very well," she said. "Far better than I'd expected."

Sola smiled. "That's wonderful," she said. "I guess he's a new man in every sense of the word."

"You could say that," Padmé said.

Sola watched her sister's face for a moment. "You still love him, don't you?" she asked.

"Of course I love him," Padmé said. "He's the father of my children, Sola. I'll always have feelings for him."

Sola nodded. "So? What does that mean?"

"I beg your pardon?" Padmé asked.

"I mean, is there a future with him?" she asked. "It would make sense, given the fact that you have children with him."

"I suppose," Padmé said. "But if Master Yoda has his way, I won't be the only woman who does."

"What do you mean?" Sola asked. "Is Anakin involved with someone?"

"No he isn't," Padmé said. "But the Jedi Council expect him to have more children, to help rebuild the order. And Yoda has selected a woman named Nira as his potential mate."

"Are you serious?" Sola asked. "They can't just expect him to breed baby Jedi for them! That's ludicrous!"

"I know it is," Padmé said. "Anakin is not happy about the pressure they're exerting on him, but he feels like he has to do whatever he can to atone for the past, and he's reluctant to say no to the other Jedi. And this woman," Padmé went on, "she's very forward. She was grilling me the other night about Anakin," she said.

"What a tart," Sola said. "Do you think Anakin could be interested in her?"

"I don't know," Padmé said. "She's very beautiful," she said. "And very aggressive."

Sola considered this. "You need to stake your claim, Padmé," she said. "If you really want a future with Anakin again, you need to make sure this woman doesn't get her hooks into him."

Padmé frowned. "I don't know what I want," she said. "I'm not angry anymore," she said. "And I've told Anakin that I forgive him."

"So what's the problem?" Sola asked.

"I'm not sure," she said.

Sola frowned. "Padmé, you have a second chance for a life with a man that you love," she said. "Are you really going to let it slip through your fingers?"

"Daddy!" Luke cried as Anakin came through the door. He picked up Luke and gave him a hug.

Padmé turned and waved to him, and could see at once that he was upset. "I need to go," Padmé said. "Talk to you soon. Love you," she said.

"Love you too," Sola said. "And think about what I said."

"I will," Padmé said.

"Daddy look what I made!" Luke said, running over to pick his picture up from the table.

"And me, look at what I did," Leia said, grabbing her paper with her name on it.

"Wow, amazing," Anakin said, taking the two pieces of work from his children. "You've been working hard," he said, giving them a smile. He looked up at Padmé, his eyes troubled. "Can we talk?" he said.

"Of course," she said. "Luke, Leia, time to get washed up for dinner," she said. "Mommy and Daddy will be right down."

The twins left with Dormé, leaving Anakin and Padmé alone. Anakin closed the door and turned to Padmé. "You won't believe what happened to me today," he said.

"What happened?" she asked, sitting down, seeing how upset he was.

"Nira, that's what happened," he said.

Padmé frowned. "What did she do?"

Anakin paced up and down the room, clearly agitated. "She came into the shower room while I was in there, naked," he said. "She was waiting for me when I got out of the shower."

Padmé's eyes widened in shock. "What?" she asked. "Please tell me you're not serious!"

"I'm deadly serious," Anakin said. "She was waiting for me."

"I can't believe the gall of that woman," Padmé said. "What kind of a woman is she? That's hardly fitting behaviour for someone who has aspirations of becoming a Jedi."

"I questioned her behaviour too," he said. "That's when she told me that she was acting in the best interests of the Jedi," he said. "That our children would be the future of the Order," he said. "That Yoda had sanctioned it, and I owed it to the Order to go along with it."

"I can't believe this," she said. "I hope you told her what you thought of her…suggestion."

"I did," Anakin said. "And then I told Yoda what I thought of it."

Padmé smiled. "I'm sure you did," she said.

Anakin stopped pacing and looked at her. "Why are you smiling?" he asked.

Padmé shrugged, and walked over to him. "I guess I'm just happy that you've rejected the notion," she said.

Anakin regarded her closely. "Did you really think I'd go along with it?"

"No, not really," she said.

"I see," he said. "And why is that?" He asked.

"I like to think I know you pretty well," she said. "I know you're not a man who likes to be told what to do."

Anakin smiled. "You _do_ know me well," he said.

Padmé nodded. "I'm sorry she upset you that way," she said. "I hope she leaves you alone from now on."

"We'll see," he said. "She's nothing if not persistent."

"Come along," she said, taking his hand. "Time for dinner."

Anakin let her lead him out of the room and together they went downstairs to join their children.

 _Later that night…_

Padmé had difficulty sleeping that night, her mind full of the conversation she'd had with Sola. _Padmé, you have a second chance for a life with a man that you love…are you really going to let it slip through your fingers?_ Was that what she was doing? Was she risking losing Anakin forever? Did she even want Anakin? Could she really trust him again? These thought tore at her mind as she finally fell asleep.

 _What do you mean, you're marrying Nira?_

 _It's true, Padmé_. _I can't wait forever. I need a woman in my life…I need the companionship of a wife…_

 _You don't love her, Anakin. You love me, you told me so._

 _Yes, I love you. I will never love Nira, but she wants me Padmé. You don't._

 _But I do want you, Anakin…I love you and I want you. Call off the wedding…I'm sorry if I've made you feel like I don't. I do love you, I love you with all my heart._

Padmé awoke with a start, her dream shaking her from sleep. _Is that how I really feel?_ She asked, running her hands through her tousled hair. _Am I being a fool not to recognize it?_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 _The next morning_

Anakin was already at the breakfast table with the twins when Padmé headed downstairs. She could hear the twins giggling as they always did when they were alone with their father. _He's like a big child himself,_ she mused with a smile.

"Good morning everyone," Padmé said as she entered the breakfast room. She gave kisses to the twins and then sat beside Leia. "What are you laughing about?" she asked the twins.

"Daddy was imitating Master Yoda," Leia said. "It was really funny, Mommy!"

Padmé looked at Anakin who simply shrugged. "Such a bad example," she said with a shake of her head.

Anakin laughed. "What do you think of bringing the twins to the temple today?" he said. "Obi-Wan has been asking to see them. Just for a visit, nothing official or anything."  
"Yes Mommy, please!" Luke said. "I haven't seen Master Obi-Wan in so long!"

"I don't have anything pressing today," she said. "So yes, let's go."

After breakfast the four of them flew into the city, the twins nearly busting with excitement as they spied the temple. Padmé watched Anakin as he laughed with the twins, enjoying their enthusiasm, the dream she'd had coming back to her as she did so _. Nira will be there,_ she thought as the smile faded from her face. 

"Something wrong?" Anakin asked, sensing the shift in her mood.

"Just looking forward to seeing Nira again," she said.

"I'm not," he said as he brought the ship into the temple's huge hangar.

Padmé smiled.

Luke held onto his father's hand and Leia her mother's as they entered the foyer of the huge temple. The twins' eyes were wide as they took in every detail. Although they were not even five years old, both Luke and Leia could sense how special a place they were in. Before long the Jedi came to greet them, many of them embracing the twins, remembering them fondly from the time they had lived in their home.

"Obi-Wan!" Luke said, running when he saw him. Obi-Wan smiled and picked Luke up in his arms and hugged him. "I missed you!"

"I've missed you too, young Luke," Obi-Wan said. "You've grown again! Soon you'll be as big as your father."

Luke smiled, liking the thought of that very much.

"Welcome Senator Amidala," said Nira, who had joined the Jedi. "It's lovely to see you again."

Padmé put on her best diplomatic smile. "Thank you," she said, sensing the tension in Anakin skyrocket. "Shall we show the children around?" she asked, linking her arm through Anakin's.

Anakin looked down at her, then put his hand on hers. "Yes, let's do that," he said. "Luke, Leia," he called. "Time for the tour."

Anakin's coolness did not go unnoticed by Nira, and she simply watched them leave. She looked over at Yoda, who was talking to the twins. _You still think this is meant to be, Master Yoda?_ She thought, noticing how Anakin looked at Padmé. _You still think there's no future between the two of them?_ Yoda looked at her, as though hearing her silent questions. No doubt he had. She waited for the Skywalkers to leave before approaching him.

"A skilled diplomat, Padmé is," Yoda said. "Appearances can be deceiving."

Nira frowned. "The way he looks at her is no deception," she said.

"Anakin loves her, no doubt," Yoda said. "But it is unrequited now. Needs you, he does, Nira."

Nira nodded, deciding she needed to have a very frank discussion with Senator Amidala Skywalker.

The tour was a long one, the twins eager to see every part of the temple their father had worked so hard to rebuild. Before long, however, they started to get hungry, as it was getting close to midday. Anakin brought them into the canteen, while Padmé excused herself to use the fresher.

"I'll be right back," she told Luke and Leia.

"Do you want something to eat?" Anakin asked her.

Padmé smiled. "You know what I like," she said.

Anakin nodded. "Yes I do," he said. "Very well."

Padmé left them and headed down the corridor to use the facilities. As she was washing her hands, Nira came into the room. _Great,_ Padmé thought. _This is just what I need._

"I was hoping I'd get a chance to speak with you, Senator," Nira said, waling over to a sink and washing her hands. She looked in the mirror and then at Padmé. "I've been wanting to have a talk with you for some time."

"What about?" Padmé asked. "More questions about Anakin?"

Nira smiled. "I think I know everything I need to know about him," she said, recalling the sight of his naked body. "I just wanted to give you some friendly advice, that's all."

Padmé frowned. "Oh really?" she said. "And what might that be?"

"Move on with your life," Nira said. "It's clear that you have no plans to rebuild your relationship with Anakin, otherwise you'd have already done so. It's been almost a year since he renounced the Dark Side, after all. You're a young, beautiful woman, Senator. Don't you think it's foolish to waste your life this way? It's unhealthy. What's more, it's unfair. Unfair to you, and to Anakin. Let him go, give him a chance to find some happiness. I can make him happy, I promise you."

Padmé took a deep breath, steadying herself and doing her best to keep her cool. "I know you believe that," she said. "Which is remarkable. I thought as a force sensitive you had the ability to sense the feelings of others."

"I do," Nira said.

"So why is it you've never sensed how Anakin really feels about you?" Padmé asked. "Because I assure you, a future with you is not something he wants, no matter what you and Master Yoda think. Excuse me," she said, and left the fresher.

Padmé clenched and unclenched her fists as she walked back to the canteen, the anger and indignation seething inside of her. Anakin looked up as she approached, sensing her upset immediately.

"I'd like to leave now," she said. "Please."

Anakin frowned. "What happened? Who upset you this way? Or do I even need to ask?"

Padmé shook her head. "You don't," she said.

"Okay kids, time to go," Anakin said, starting to stand up.

"Let the children finish eating first," she said. "You go on. I've lost my appetite."

"I'm going to talk to Obi-Wan about this," Anakin said. "This has got to stop. She has no business being in this order. She's not worthy to wear the robes."

"Well considering how few Jedi there are, I don't think Yoda will be too quick to dismiss her," she said.

"I have a say now too, don't forget," Anakin reminded her. "And I will push for it."

Padmé didn't reply, and simply watched her children finish their meal, the uneasiness welling up in her. But there was one positive thing that had come out of her unpleasant encounter with Nira, one truth that pushed its way out of the ugliness. _I want him. I need him. I can't deny how I feel any longer._

"Leaving so soon?" Obi-Wan asked as he met Anakin, Padmé and their children in the corridor.

Anakin looked at Padmé. "Yeah, kids are getting tired," he said. He looked back at Obi-Wan. "Come over for dinner tonight," he said. "There's something we want to talk to you about."

Obi-Wan looked at Padmé then back at Anakin. "I'd be delighted," he said.

"We usually eat around 6," Padmé said.

"I will see you then," Obi-Wan said. "Looking forward to it."

Luke and Leia fell asleep on the way home, worn out by the day's adventures. Anakin and Padmé carried them into the house and up to their room for an afternoon nap.

"Well that wore them out," Padmé said as she and Anakin sat down together in the parlour.

Anakin nodded. "They were so excited, though," he said with a smile.

"And didn't they love all the attention?" Padmé said. "They were quite the little celebrities."

Anakin laughed. "Children are a rarity now," he said. He frowned. "Thanks to me," he added.

Padmé put her hand on his. "Don't go there," she said. "You've come so far, Ani. Don't go there now."

Anakin looked at her. "You called me Ani," he said, taking her hand in his. He smiled. "It's been years since you called me that."

Padmé smiled. "I know," she said. "And as for the rarity of children at the temple, I have a thought about that."

"Oh really?" he said. "And what is that?"

Padmé looked at him. "I want to have a baby with you," she said. "And I mean the natural way, the way we had Luke and Leia."

Anakin looked at her with wide eyes. "You...you mean it?" he said.

Padmé took her face in her hands. "Yes, I mean it," she said, and gave him a soft kiss on the mouth.

Anakin was afraid he'd wake up and find he'd been dreaming. But this was no dream. The sensation of her hands running through his hair was real. The feeling of her soft mouth on his was real. And her desire for him was real.

"Tell me something," Anakin asked. "Did your conversation with Nira bring you to this decision?" he asked.

Padmé shrugged. "Maybe," she said. "But she's not the reason I've made it, Anakin."

"No?" he asked, playing with a piece of her hair.

"No," she said. "I've been thinking about this for a while," she said. "I guess I was just afraid."

"I can understand that," he said. "Given what I've put you through. But I hope you know that you can trust me, Padmé."

"I do trust you, Anakin," she said. "You've proven yourself to me, Anakin."

Anakin smiled. "I'm glad to hear it," he said, leaning in to kiss her again. But their moment was interrupted as Luke and Leia entered the room, fresh and full of energy after their nap.

"Can we have the party now, Daddy?" Luke asked.

Anakin laughed and pulled Luke up onto his lap. "Right now?" he asked.

Luke nodded enthusiastically.

"Well we need a bit of planning," Anakin said. "But how about this weekend?" he asked.

"When is that?" Leia asked.

"The day after tomorrow," Padmé told her. "Not long."

"It sounds long," Luke said.

Anakin laughed again. "Why don't we go for a swim, then?" he said. "After dinner we can make a list of what we want to do, what we want to eat."

"I think that sounds like a fine idea," Padmé said. "Come on, let's go get changed."

Obi-Wan arrived a short time later, and despite many invitations to join them, he declined the twins' invitation. Anakin got out of the pool and joined him on the pool deck.

"Padmé seemed upset when you left earlier," Obi-Wan commented. "Did something happen?"

"Yes," Anakin said. "Nira happened."

"What do you mean?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Nira cornered her in the fresher," he said. "And told her to move on with her life. Apparently Yoda has some ludicrous idea that Nira and I should get together and have a bunch of kids to repopulate the Order."

Obi-Wan frowned. "I know that he had some sort of notion about you having more children," he said. "But I didn't think it had gone this far."

"It's gone too far," Anakin said. "The other day she ambushed me in the fresher. Waiting for me when I got out of the shower."

The expression on Obi-Wan's face told Anakin exactly how he felt. "I'm shocked," he said. "Utterly shocked. This woman needs to be spoken to," he said. "Her behaviour is shameful, and most unbefitting of a Jedi Knight."

"My thinking exactly," Anakin said, smiling as Leia came running over to him. He scooped her up onto his lap. "Tell Obi-Wan about the party this weekend, sweetheart."

Leia proceeded to tell Obi-Wan all about the party party, her excitement contagious.

"Sounds marvelous," Obi-Wan said. "Will I be getting an invitation?" he asked.

"Absolutely," Anakin said.

"Splendid," Obi-Wan said with a smile. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

 _Later that night_

After reading many bedtime stories, Anakin and Padmé finally got the twins to sleep. They walked down the corridor together in silence until finally Padmé stopped and turned to Anakin.

"About what we were talking about earlier," she said.

Anakin's heart sank, sure that she had changed her mind.

"Yes?"

"I want to find the optimal times for us to conceive," she said.

"Oh, okay," Anakin said. "We didn't have any trouble last time," he said with a smile.

"No," she said. "But I was a bit younger than," she said. "I just want to make sure we have the best chance."

"Whatever you want to do is fine with me," he said. "Just give me the word."

Padmé smiled. "Okay," she said. "I will keep you updated," she said with a smile.

Anakin laughed. "Sounds good to me," he said. He took her hands and pulled her close, kissing her on the mouth. At first his kiss was tentative, but then, as she wrapped her arms around him, their kiss deepened.

"I can't wait to make love to you," Anakin whispered in her ear.

"Goodnight Anakin," she said.

"Goodnight Angel," he said. He released her, and headed down the corridor towards his own room. Padmé watched him, her knees weak from the kiss. _I can't wait to make love to you too,_ she thought and then headed to her own room with the hopes of having sweet dreams.

It took Anakin a long time to fall asleep, his mind and body far too excited to relax enough to sleep. The kiss he'd shared with Padmé had been spontaneous, and he was rather surprised by Padmé's response. _I can't push her,_ he thought, rolling over onto his side. _As much as I would love to be in her bed tonight, I have to let her call the shots._ It amazed him that she would even entertain having relations with him again after everything that had happened. _I won't ruin this second chance, if she should give me one._ Anakin had decided to take things one day at a time. His dream was to remarry Padmé and grow old with her, but he wasn't about to take anything for granted.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 _The next morning - Jedi Temple_

Obi-Wan sat eating his breakfast, a plain bowl of oatmeal and a piece of fruit, when Yoda joined him.

"Good morning, Master Yoda," Obi-Wan said.

"Obi-Wan," Yoda said, pulling himself up onto the chair across from Obi-Wan. "Missed you last night," he said. "Where did you go at evening meal?"

"I was invited to dinner by Anakin and Padmé," he said.

"I see," Yoda said. "Good to see you and Anakin close again," he said.

Obi-Wan smiled. "It is wonderful to have my brother back," he said. "And seeing him getting close to Padmé again warms my heart."

Yoda's eyes narrowed at this. "A future do you see between them?" he asked.

Obi-Wan shrugged. "I have no idea," he said. "I know Anakin wants nothing more," he said. He considered how to bring up the subject of Nira, feeling strongly that he ought to. "Anakin has told me that Nira has been making rather...strong overtures to him."

"A good wife she would make him," Yoda said. "Strong offspring they would have."

Obi-Wan frowned. "Anakin loves Padmé, Master Yoda," he said. "Why would you think he would marry another woman?"

Yoda frowned as he picked at his breakfast. "Respect Senator Amidala, I do," he said. "A fine woman she is, a good mother. But bad for Anakin, she is. A Jedi wife he needs."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened in shock. "You cannot be serious," he said. "Padmé is the love of Anakin's life, Master Yoda! He loves her more than anything in the universe!"

"And because of that love, he turned to the dark side," Yoda reminded him. "Weak she makes him. Vulnerable."

Obi-Wan was speechless. Did Yoda really think that Padmé was to blame for Anakin's fall?

"I refuse to even consider what you are suggesting," Obi-Wan said. "If anyone should take the blame for Anakin's fall, it's us, Master Yoda. We let Anakin down. We didn't see what he was going through. We failed him, not Padmé."

Yoda considered this for a moment. Similar thoughts had crossed his mind while he was on Dagobah, when he had wrestled with the questions of what had gone wrong. And yet, if Padmé was the reason Anakin had turned to the Dark Side, as Obi-Wan had told him, then wasn't she as much to blame?

"Disagree with you, I do," Yoda said calmly. "His emotional attachment to her is what caused his fall," he said. "Obsessive, unhealthy is that love. Dangerous, unpredictable. Nira a better choice, more stable bond would make."

"Well it's not really our decision who Anakin marries, now is it?" Obi-Wan said, standing up. "Excuse me, Master Yoda, I've lost my appetite."

As Obi-Wan walked through the corridors, he summoned the Force to calm his nerves, to dispel his anger. _A Jedi does not know anger,_ he told himself. _A Jedi knows only the Force..._

Anakin was in the workshop when Obi-Wan found him.

"That's coming along quite nicely," Obi-Wan said, admiring Anakin's handiwork.

"It is," Anakin agreed, picking up the hilt of his new lightsabre to examine it.

"How many does that make now?" Obi-Wan asked him with a smile.

Anakin laughed as he set the lightsaber down. "I've lost count," he said. "What's on your mind?"

"What makes you think there's something on my mind?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Please," Anakin said. "I felt it the minute you stepped in the door. What's up?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "I've just had a most troubling conversation with Master Yoda," he said.

Anakin's smile evaporated. "Let me guess what about," he said.

"I'm sure you know," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin frowned, and did his best to master his feelings. "Why can't he get it in his head that I love Padmé?" he said.

"He knows you love her," Obi-Wan said.

"Then what is his objection?" Anakin asked. "Why is he pushing so hard for this union with Nira?"

"Because he thinks Padmé is bad for you," Obi-Wan said. "He thinks that she represents your biggest weakness," he said. "And blames her for your fall."

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan, and then walked away, clenching his fists. Obi-Wan watched him, sensing the emotions raging through him.

"He's wrong, and I told him so," Obi-Wan said. "But perhaps you need to do so as well, Anakin. He's rather single minded, as you know."

Anakin turned back to him. "What's the point?" He said. "Yoda won't listen. He's already made up his mind."

"Anakin, you and I both need to work with Yoda on the council," Obi-Wan said. "If you keep things to yourself then it's going to create tension between us all. You need to clear the air with Yoda, even if it's just to agree to disagree."

"I suppose you're right," Anakin said. "I suppose I should get this over with."

"I think that would be wise," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin took his time putting his tools away as he formulated what he was going to say. He needed to keep calm, keep cool, and, above all, not lose his temper.

"Wish me luck," Anakin said as he made for the exit.

"In my experience there's no such thing as luck," Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin wasn't sure he believed that.

Yoda was meditating in his room when Anakin found him.

"Master Yoda, I need to talk to you," Anakin said.

Yoda opened his eyes and looked up at Anakin. He didn't seem surprised to see him.

"What can I help you with, Anakin?" Yoda asked.

"It's about Padmé," he said. "I think you should know that she and I are going to have a child together."

Yoda seemed genuinely surprised. "Pregnant she is?"

"Not yet, no," Anakin said. "But we're committed to trying. The point is, Padmé is my future, so I want you to stop this notion about me and Nira getting together."

Yoda looked at him appraisingly. "Certain are you that Padmé is the right choice?" he asked. "A dark past she is a part of. Weak she makes you."

"You couldn't be further from the truth," Anakin said. "Padmé is the love of my life," he said. "She is my greatest source of strength, Master Yoda. We belong together, we are meant for each other. To deny that is futile. I will never love Nira, I will never have children with Nira. So please, just drop it, will you?"

Yoda looked up at him, his ears drooping slightly. "Mistaken I hope you are not," he said. "Suffered much you have, Padmé has," he said. "I don't wish to see you suffer any more."

Anakin sensed Yoda's strong feelings, his feeling of protectiveness and even a measure of guilt.

"You needn't worry about any more suffering, Master Yoda," Anakin said, his voice more gentle. "I know you're worried about me, about Padmé. But I'm not the man I was when I fell to the dark side. I'm never going to let that happen again, I swear it. Her love makes me a better man," he said.

Yoda sensed in Anakin strong conviction. He truly believed what he said.

"Regret it, I hope you do not," Yoda said. "Stop you, I cannot. If Padmé is your destiny, then the Force will make things right. Wait and see, I will."

Anakin realized that this was as close to acceptance as he could expect, and he smiled. "I won't regret it, Master Yoda. And you'll see, this is the best thing for me, for Padmé and our family. We intend to do our part to rebuild the order, one child at a time."

Yoda said nothing more, and watched Anakin leave. After he had disappeared from sight, he smiled.

 _That weekend_

The large terrace behind the Skywalker home was decorated with balloons, large tables laden with goodies of all sort were set up. Luke and Leia couldn't decide what to do first, eat, swim, or have a ride on the carousel that Anakin had rented for the day. Threepio had been assigned the task of keeping up with the twins, a job he was finding rather difficult when they kept going off in different directions.

"You just love watching poor Threepio getting frustrated, don't you?" Padmé asked Anakin as they sat with Obi-Wan watching the twins.

Anakin laughed. "Is it that obvious?" he asked.

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Well I don't think you'll have any trouble getting the children to bed tonight at the rate their going," he said.

"I just hope they don't go to bed with a stomach ache," Padmé said. "They've eaten so much junk this afternoon."

"They'll be fine," Anakin said. "And just think maybe they'll actually sleep in tomorrow," he said with a smile.

"Wouldn't that be lovely?" Padmé said.

 _Later that evening_

"I thought they'd never go to sleep," Anakin said as he and Padmé rejoined Obi-Wan in the parlour.

"Too much excitement," Padmé said. "Not to mention sugar."

"The younglings put up a fight?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Like a Cato Neimodia gorog," Anakin said.

Obi-Wan frowned. "Don't…don't remind me of that place," he said.

Anakin laughed, and Padmé was sure she was missing something.

"Well I should be off," Obi-Wan said, standing up. "Thank you for a lovely time," he said, giving Padmé a kiss on the cheek.

"You're very welcome," Padmé said. "Goodnight, Obi-Wan."

Anakin walked Obi-Wan to the door. "I'll be in tomorrow," he told him. "Want to finish that lightsaber."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I shall see you then," he said. "Goodnight old friend."

"Goodnight older friend," Anakin said with a smile.

"Such disrespect," Obi-Wan muttered as he walked away.

"Obi-Wan on his way?" Padmé asked as Anakin rejoined her.

"Yes," he said. "He's always been an early riser, so he likes to be in bed by nine."

"I guess old habits die hard," he said.

Padmé nodded. "The kids had fun today," she said. "You like spoiling them, don't you?"

Anakin smiled. "I have to admit that I do," he said. "I'm just a big kid at heart, I guess."

Padme laughed. "You'll get no argument from me," she said. "You know, tonight might be a good night to, you know, try."

"Oh yes?" he asked.

Padmé nodded. "Yes," she said. "Of course, nothing is a sure thing."

Anakin walked over to her. "Well, I disagree," he said. "My love for you is a sure thing, Padmé. I have always loved you, and always will," he said, taking her face in his hands.

She smiled. "I meant that I may not get pregnant right away," she said.

"Well, then we'll just have to try again," he said. He kissed her softly. "And again," he said, grazing his lips down the side of her neck. "And again."

Padmé closed his eyes as she slowly gave herself over to him. He'd always had the ability to undo her just with his kiss, and that had not changed. When he brought his mouth back to hers, she met his kiss with her own, the desire she'd been repressing pouring out. Her hands tugged at his locks as their kiss deepened, their bodies responding to each other's as it always had, as it always would. She was his, and he was hers, and nothing in the universe would ever change that.

"Let's go upstairs," he said, his mouth on her ear.

Padmé pulled back and looked up at him, the look in his eyes sending jolts of arousal straight to her core. She nodded, and let him take her by the hand and lead her out of the room and upstairs.

Upon reaching Padmé's door, Anakin stopped and turned to her. "Are you sure about this?" he asked, hoping that she hadn't.

"I'm sure," Padmé said. She reached up and took his face in her hands. "Very sure," she said, pulling him towards her and kissing him again. Anakin returned her kiss, and picked her up in his arms. He opened the door and walked into the room, kissing her as he did so. He set her down and closed the door behind them. Padmé looked up at him, seeing the desire in his eyes, and grew nervous. It had been almost five years since they had been together. Would he still find her body as desirable as he once had?

"You're so beautiful," he said, pulling her to him again. "Do you know how long I've wanted to do this," he said.

Padmé smiled at him, and began to unbutton her blouse. "Five years?" she said.

Anakin nodded, moving his hands to help her remove her blouse. "Five years is a long time," he said as he pushed the blouse from her body. "A very long time," he added, bringing his mouth to her bare shoulder. Padmé closed her eyes, losing herself in the sensation of his mouth, his hands. He unclasped her bra next, letting it drop to the floor as Padmé slipped out of her trousers. He stepped back to gaze upon her. "So beautiful," he said, bending and kissing her softly.

"Anakin," Padmé sighed. _How did I go so long without his touch?_ She wondered.

"Help me with this," Anakin said, shrugging out of his cloak.

Padmé helped him out of his clothes, her hands trembling. She wasn't sure if it was excitement or jitters, or perhaps a bit of both. Anakin unbuttoned his fly and Padmé helped him pull his trousers down over his hips. "Come over here," Anakin said, taking her hand and leading her to the bed.

Padmé grew a little nervous, but came along with him, getting up onto the bed. Anakin sensed her nervousness, and sat on the edge of the bed. "Everything okay?" he asked her, running his hand up over her leg.

"Yes," she said. "I guess I'm just a little nervous," she said. "Silly, I know," she said. "It's not like we haven't been together before."

"No," he said. "But it's been a long time," he said, gently caressing her bare thigh. "It's okay to feel nervous."

Padmé smiled at him, grateful that he was sensitive enough to understand her feelings.

Anakin got up onto the bed, finding it difficult to restrain himself. "Relax, Angel," he said. He reached out to touch her, running his hands up along her legs. Padmé watched him, letting him taking control, leaving herself totally vulnerable to him. "Okay?" he asked, holding back with every ounce of strength he possessed.

"Yes," she said.

"Relax, baby," he said, kissing her again. "I love you," he said, kissing her softly. "I never dreamed that I'd be able to make love to you again."

Padmé smiled, and took his face in her hands. "I've wanted you to for so long," she said.

But before they could really get into it, the door to Padmé's room burst open, and Luke came running into the room, crying.

"Damn," Anakin muttered, moving away from Padmé. He got out of bed, grateful that he was still wearing his shorts, and headed Luke off before he could see that his mother was not wearing anything. "What is it, Luke?" he asked, picking Luke up in his arms. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I had a bad dream, Daddy," Luke said with a sniff. "It was scary," he said, wrapping his arms around Anakin's neck and burying his face in his shoulder.

Anakin looked back at Padmé, looking at her wistfully. "It's okay, son," he said. "Come on, let's get back to bed."

Padmé was grateful for Anakin's quick thinking, but frustrated that their intimacy had been derailed. She got out of bed and found a nightie to put on. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she waited, hoping Anakin wouldn't be gone too long.

"Daddy, will you stay with me?" Luke asked as Anakin tucked him into bed. "I'm afraid to sleep alone."

Anakin smiled. How could he say no? "Of course," he said, climbing into bed with his son. "Come here," he said, as Luke snuggled against him. Anakin wrapped an arm round Luke to comfort him as the boy nestled into his embrace. _I guess that's it,_ he reflected, realizing that there would be no more intimacy for him and Padmé tonight. He kissed the top of Luke's head and closed his eyes, using the Force to calm his small son's mind and help him to sleep. It worked so well that soon they were both asleep.

Padmé had been waiting for close to twenty minutes when she decided to go and see what was happening. She headed down the corridor and quietly opened the door to Luke's room. She smiled when she saw Anakin and Luke sleeping, and closed the door again. _There will be other nights, Ani,_ she thought as she headed off to bed alone.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 _The next morning_

Padmé woke up late the next morning, for it had taken her a long time to fall asleep. Anakin and the twins were already at breakfast when she joined them at the table.

"Good morning," she said, sitting down. "Sorry I slept so late."

Anakin smiled at her. "Rough night?" he asked.

"Yes, just a little frustrating," she said.

Anakin was pleased to hear it. "I'm afraid I need to get going," he said, standing up. "That lightsaber is taking far too long to complete." He kissed the tops of both of his children, then stopped at Padmé's chair. "I'll see you tonight," he said, kissing her softly on the mouth.

"Bye," she said, watching him leave. Her thoughts turned to the brief encounter she'd shared with him the previous night. _Hopefully tonight we won't be interrupted,_ she mused. Then she turned her attention to her children.

As soon as Anakin arrived at the temple, he was met in the foyer by Obi-Wan. Anakin could tell immediately that there was something afoot.

"What's wrong?" Anakin asked.

"There's someone here to see Darth Vader," Obi-Wan told him.

Anakin's eyes widened, wondering who it could be. "No one calls me that anymore," he said.

"Well this man does," Obi-Wan said, leading Anakin to a small anteroom. "Says he's an imperial scientist."

 _Galen Erso,_ Anakin thought. "I think I know who it is," he said. Obi-Wan was curious, but didn't ask any questions and let Anakin continue on his way. He frowned, a bad feeling settling into his gut.

"Galen Erso," Anakin said as the man turned to face him. "What brings you here?"

Orso looked confused for a moment. "Excuse me, but I'm here to see Darth Vader. I was told he'd be here."

Anakin smiled. "I'm Darth Vader," he said. "Or rather, I _was_ Darth Vader. I go by my real name now, Anakin Skywalker."

Erso looked genuinely surprised. "Anakin Skywalker? Really? You're the hero of the Clone Wars," he said.

"I was, yes," Anakin said. "Until Palpatine corrupted me. What brings you here?"

Erso swallowed his astonishment and focused on the matter at hand. "I wanted to let you know that all vestiges of the Death Star are gone," he said. "All trace of it has been removed from the archives on Scarif. Nothing is left."

"That's good news," Anakin said. It seemed surreal to him to be talking about that part of his life, for it seemed so long ago.

"It is," Erso agreed. "However there is another problem," he said.

"What problem?" Anakin asked.

"A number of dissidents," he said, "who are hell bent on causing trouble for this new Republic. I've heard it from a very reliable source that they are planning an attack on Jedha, the temple there."

Anakin frowned. The Temple of the Whills was a holy place, a sacred place, to all who believed in the Force. Since the fall of the Empire, pilgrims had started going there again to seek guidance. An attack on such a holy place was an affront that could not be ignored.

"There will be no attack," Anakin said. "I promise you that. You need to stay here, Erso, where you'll be safe. If they find out that you've come here, you could be in danger."

Erso frowned. "My wife and daughter?"

"Bring them here too," he said. "In fact, my home would be safe. We have plenty of room."

"You're very kind," Erso said.

"Think nothing of it," Anakin said. "Now come with me," he said. "We need to tell the council what you've told me."

The Jedi Council listened with grave expressions as Galen Erso told them about the threat of an extremist attack on the Temple of the Whills. Each of them were as outraged as Anakin had been.

"I will go to Jedha," Anakin said once Erso had concluded his message. "I need to do this," he said, looking at the other members of the council. "The Empire would never have existed without me," he said with a frown.

"I'll go with you, Anakin," Obi-Wan said. "As I recall we made a rather impressive team in the past," he said with a smile.

Anakin nodded. "Yes we did," he said. "I'll contact Captain Rex," he said. "We're probably going to need some back up."

"After the Kaibur crystals, they are," Yoda said.

"That's what I thought too," Erso said. "They know how important they are to the Jedi."

"Then we need to get there before the unthinkable happens," Anakin said.

 _Senate Chambers_

Padmé had brought the twins to her office with her to do a bit of paperwork that she had been putting off. Luke and Leia were happy playing with their tablets when they both looked up at once. "Daddy!" they said as Anakin entered the office. Anakin smiled and picked them up in his arms to give them a hug. Padmé watched, seeing before he said a words that he was upset. She waited for him to put the twins and come over to her desk, bracing herself for some bad news.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I need to go to Jedha," he said. "Right now."  
Padmé frowned, her anxiety level increasing. "Why? What's going on?"

"Dissidents," Anakin said with a frown. "Terrorists, more like it," he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked in alarm.

Anakin told her Galen Erso's news, which did nothing to alleviate her anxiety.

"I have to go before something happens," he said. "I just hope I'm not too late to stop it."

Padmé frowned. "Why you?" she asked.

Anakin smiled grimly. "Because if it weren't for me, there wouldn't be any imperial extremists," he said. "I have to do this, Padmé. Perhaps it will help make up for the past."

Padmé could see how strongly he felt about this, so she didn't question him. She stood up and walked over to him. "Please be careful," she said.

"I will," he said. "I'll be home soon," he said. "And then we'll pick up where we left off last night," he said with a smile.

Padmé nodded, too emotional to speak and let him hug her tightly, doing her best to master the fear that she felt willing up inside of her.

Anakin met Obi-Wan in the hangar of the Jedi Temple. Captain Rex was also there, as well as Commander Cody.

"The garrison is ready to do, sir," Rex told Anakin. "The boys are looking forward to some action," he added with a smile.

Anakin nodded. "They'll get some," he said. He looked at Obi-Wan. "Let's go."

"Just need to wait for one more person," Obi-Wan said. "Master Yoda suggested that this might be a good opportunity for young Nira to gain some valuable experience."

Anakin frowned. "We don't have time to be training greenhorns," he said tersely.

"Apparently she has spent considerable time at the temple on Jedha," Obi-Wan said. "Master Yoda thinks this experience will prove helpful. Quite frankly I'm having serious doubts myself," he said.

"Here she comes," Anakin said. "Let's go!" he shouted.

Nira broke into a run and joined them, looking quite excited to be included in the mission.

"Don't get in my way," Anakin told her, pointing a finger at her for emphasis.

"I think you'll be happy to have me along, Master Skywalker," she said.

Anakin exchanged a look with Obi-Wan and then walked away, with Nira following the two Jedi knights towards the ship.

 _Skywalker Estate_

Galen Erso, his wife Lira and their daughter Jyn arrived at the home of Anakin Skywalker later that afternoon. They were met in the foyer by Padmé and Dormé, who introduced themselves to Galen and his family.

"We're very grateful for your hospitality, Senator," Galen said.

"Not at all," Padmé said, forcing herself to be cordial. "My children will be happy to have another youngling in the house," she said, giving Jyn a smile.

"How old are the twins?" Lira asked.

"Almost five," Padmé said.

"Our Jyn is nearly 8," Galen said, putting his hands on his daughter's shoulders. "I'm sure she'll enjoy having other children to play with as well."

"Come with me," Dormé said, offering a hand to Jyn. "Luke and Leia are looking forward to meeting you."

Jyn looked at her parents, who simply nodded, and then took Dormé's hand and headed upstairs with her.

"Please come in," Padmé said.

Galen and Lira followed Padmé into the parlour and sat down with her, while Threepio set up a tray of tea and cookies. "Dinner will be ready soon," Padmé said. "But right now I need to know everything you know about the situation on Jedha. Just how much danger is Anakin in?"

Galen glanced at his wife before responding. "Considerable danger, Senator," he said. "I'm sorry to say," he added. "But I'm sure you want the truth."

"I do," Padmé said. "Where did these dissidents come from, anyway?" she asked. "I thought that Anakin had weeded out all the problems before he handed over control to the senate."

"He did," Galen said. "This group has just sprung up recently. Men who couldn't adapt to the new system, who had lost money and power when the Empire fell. They are simply out for revenge, Senator. They are bent on causing havoc and creating terror just for terror's sake. It's hard to reason with people like that."

Padmé frowned, her feelings of anxiety ramping up once again. "You're right," she said. "It's hard to reason with evil."

"Dinner is served, Milady," Threepio announced.

Padmé stood up with her guests, but eating was the last thing on her mind.

 _Jedha_

Jedha was an ancient city located on the cold, desert Mid Rim moon of Jedha. Standing atop a rocky mesa, the city was surrounded by a large wall and contained various temples and ornamented buildings. The most prominent structure in the Holy City was the ancient Temple of the Kyber—a great temple protruding high above the city wall that was held sacred by those who followed the teachings of the Force. Considered a holy site for followers of the mystical energy field known as the Force, the Holy City's streets were filled with priests, scholars, and holy men and women, many of them pilgrims.

Anakin, Obi-Wan and Nira walked through the narrow streets, a century of troopers behind them. The sight of the troopers was still alarming to some, as it had not been long since they represented the evil Empire, their presence a portent of some act of oppression or violence. But the sight of two Jedi Knights in their midst made the people of the city relax, reminding them that the Empire was no more, that the Jedi were once again guardians of the galaxy.

"Master Jedi," said Chirrut Îmwe, one of the temple's guardians. "You honour us with your presence."

"I want you to clear the temple," Anakin told him. "And have the streets cleared as well, my men will help you."

Chirrut tilted his head to one side. "Trouble?" he asked.

"We're going to determine that," Obi-Wan said.

"I'll make sure no one is inside," the guardian said. Captain Rex followed him inside, wondering how a blind man would be able to be of much help. But he stopped questioning the nature of Force sensitive beings long ago.

Anakin and Obi-Wan walked into the enormous temple, stepping aside as the pilgrims within it made their way towards the exit.

"What are we looking for?" Obi-Wan asked as he and Anakin walked cautiously through the emptying temple.

Anakin knew that Obi-Wan was asking because he had spent four years as an Imperial commander. "Something that could not be detected with traditional security sweeps," he said. "The Empire had plenty of devices like that," he said. "I know, I designed a lot of them."

Obi-Wan frowned, not wanting to think of his friend as Darth Vader. "So how do we find them then?"

"I know where to look," Nira spoke up. "There are plenty of hiding places for an explosive device. Let me find them."

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan doubtfully.

"Master Yoda sent me with you because I can help," she said. "Let me help."

"We'll need to defuse them, not just find them," Obi-Wan pointed out.

"You go and help clear the street," Anakin said to Nira. "We've got this."

"You need my help to find them," she said in an exasperated tone, not wanting to be relegated to crowd control.

Anakin began to grow annoyed, and turned to Obi-Wan. "Go help clear the streets," he said.

"I'm not leaving you, Anakin," Obi-Wan said.

" _I'm_ here," Nira said. "I will assist Anakin."

Anakin turned to Obi-Wan. "Please go," he said. "I can do this. I need to do this, Obi-Wan. We'll find the device, but we have to act fast. So go, get out."

Obi-Wan didn't want to go, but he did, reasoning that Anakin would be the best one to defuse the device. He headed outside and joined Commander Cody who was outside the temple entrance. "Clear out the men," he said. "Nira is looking for the device," he said. "I just hope she will find it in time."

"Are we sure there is one?" Cody asked as they jogged down the street.

"Yes," Obi-Wan said. "Quite sure."

Anakin and Nira had searched all the locations that she had deemed likely places for an explosive device to be hidden, but to no avail. Anakin was growing frustrated, wishing he'd insisted Nira out to help the storm troopers. And then he had an idea. He ran down to the southeast corner, where a number of columns stood apart from the others. Nira watched him from the other end of the temple, frowning. "You're wasting time!" she called.

"I don't think so," Anakin said. _I just hope I'm not too late…_ He used his hands to feel along the edge of the column, a tingling sensation on the back of his neck when he felt an irregularity in the marble. "It's here, I know it," he said. "It's…"

Outside the temple, Obi-Wan's instructions to the pilgrims of the Holy City were interrupted by the sound of an explosion. It was inside the temple.

With his heart in his mouth, Obi-Wan ran back to the temple, the storm troopers with him. Inside Nira was screaming, and one quarter of the temple had been destroyed, the debris was spread across the vast expanse of the empty temple. Obi-Wan ran over to Nira, taking her by the shoulders and shaking her. "Where is Anakin?" he shouted. "Where is he?" Nira was too hysterical and traumatized to answer, and so Obi-Wan left her, and headed in the direction of the debris, seeking out Anakin's force signature desperately. "Anakin!" he screamed. But he received no answer. "Anakin!"

"Over here!" Captain Rex said, as he found Anakin's body. Obi-Wan ran over and stopped in his tracks when he saw his best friend's broken body. "No…" he said, kneeling beside Anakin. He checked for a pulse, his own pounding in his ears. "He's alive," he said, his voice hoarse. "We need to get him to a medical capsule."

"Right away!" Rex said, and hurried off.

Obi-Wan cradled Anakin in his arms, the tears he'd managed to hide from Rex flowing now. "Don't do this to me," he said. "You can't leave me again, Anakin! I absolutely forbid it!"

Nira ran over to where they were, sobbing. "I…I thought it would be near the sanctum!" she cried. "I was sure it would be there!"

Obi-Wan frowned. "You were wrong," he said, doing his best not to lose his composure. _If I'd been here this wouldn't have happened,_ he said. _Master Yoda, what have you done?_

Rex returned within a few moments with a medical capsule, and with Obi-Wan's help, placed Anakin inside. They brought him up to the ship, where a medical team was waiting to attend to him. Obi-Wan let them do what they could to save Anakin's life.

Obi-Wan paced up and down outside of the medical bay. It seemed like he'd been waiting for hours for word on Anakin's condition. Nira sat in the hallway, a bandage on her forehead. She crossed her arms over her chest tightly, anxiously waiting. _This is all my fault,_ she thought to herself. _If Anakin dies, I'm to blame…_

"Master Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan looked over to the doorway where a medic stood. "Yes," he said, walking over to him quickly. Soon Nira was at his side. "Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked.

"He's alive," the medic said.

"Thank the Maker," Nira said. "Can we see him?"

"He's unconscious," the medic said. "And has sustained severe head trauma, lacerations, and several broken bones."

Obi-Wan felt his stomach twist into knots. "He's…he's going to make it," he said. "Please tell me he's going to be all right!"

"It's too soon to tell," the medic said. "We have him on life support right now," he said. "You can see him if you wish, but he won't be aware of your presence I'm afraid."

Obi-Wan and Nira followed the medic into the intensive care unit to where Anakin was. Obi-Wan stopped in his tracks when he saw Anakin. "Dear God," he said. Anakin was hooked up to life support, his body bandaged, his face bruised and swollen.

"Oh Anakin!" Nira said, walking over to the bedside. She covered her face and cried. Obi-Wan wanted to offer her words of comfort, but he couldn't bring himself to. He blamed Nira for what had befallen Anakin, for she had assured them both that she knew the temple well enough to locate the explosive in plenty of time to diffuse the device. And then a thought struck him that made him feel even worse: _I have to tell Padmé…_

"I need to contact the council," Obi-Wan said. He looked at Anakin once more and then left the medical bay.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 _Skywalker Estate_

It was nearly two in the morning, but Padmé was unable to sleep. She had not been able to stop worrying about Anakin. _What if something happens to him?_ She thought as he walked through the quiet house. _What if I never get to tell him how I really feel about him?_

Padmé's ruminations were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell, and she felt her heart starting to pound inside of her. _Who would be coming here at this hour? Something has happened…something bad…_

"Milady, Senator Organa is here," Threepio told her. "I've shown him into the parlour."

Padmé didn't even acknowledge the droid and ran towards the stairs, and down to the parlor. As soon as she saw Bail Organa's face, she knew that her worst fears had come true.

"No," she said. "Please…not Anakin…"

"He's alive, Padmé," Bail said, taking Padmé gently by the shoulders. "But he's in critical condition."

Padmé sat down numbly, as everything around her started moving in slow motion. "How?" she asked.

"There was an explosion," Bail said, sitting down with Padmé. "Apparently they found the explosive device too late, and he was in the blast zone."

Padmé looked up at him. "How is that possible?" she asked. "He and Obi-Wan are the best at…"

"Obi-Wan wasn't with him," Bail said. "Apparently Nira said that she knew where the device would be, but, sadly, she didn't. Anakin found it, but too late, and it exploded before he had a chance to diffuse it."

Padmé felt her emotions churning, raging within her. She could scarcely put a name on them they came at her so quickly: anguish, terror, rage… "Why was _she_ there?" She cried. "Who would put such a vital mission in the hands of a novice? She's not even a Jedi yet!"

Bail sighed. "It seems Master Yoda felt she was a good candidate for the mission," he said. "Apparently she had spent some time at the temple there, and was familiar with the layout of the building."

Padmé stood up and paced around in the room in a great state of agitation. "Anakin's life is hanging in the balance because of her incompetence," she said. "He could die…" she stopped as her sorrow overtook her. She stopped and covered her face with her hands. "I can't lose him again, Bail!" she cried.

Bail jumped to his feet and embraced her, doing his best to comfort her. "Anakin is a strong person," he said. "Just think of what he's been through in his life," he said. "He can get through this, I'm sure of it."

Padmé didn't want to think of the possibility that he was wrong.

Anakin was transferred to the medical center on Coruscant, whose facilities were among the best in the galaxy. Bail brought Padmé to the critical care unit to offer her support as she waited to see Anakin. Obi-Wan was already there, having travelled with Anakin from the ship. When Padmé saw him, she went to him and embraced him wordlessly. Obi-Wan returned her embrace, knowing how worried she was, knowing how much she loved Anakin. "He's going to be all right, Padmé," he said. "Anakin is the strongest person I know. He's going to get through this."

Padmé looked up at him. "Why was Nira with Anakin instead of you?" she asked. "This never would have happened if you had been with him."

"Nira told us that she knew the layout of the temple," he said. "She was insistent," he said. "In retrospect it was a mistake, she's far too inexperienced to be trusted in a crisis." He frowned. "I should have dragged her out of there bodily rather than let her stay."

"Don't blame yourself," Padmé told him. "I know how much you care about Anakin."

Obi-Wan smiled. "And I know how much you love him," he said.

Padmé smiled. "I do," she said. "I just hope I get the chance to tell him," she said as her tears started again.

"You will," Obi-Wan said. "You must be positive, Padmé."

Padmé nodded. "Yes, I know," she said. "Luckily Luke and Leia haven't sensed anything," she said. "Which is unusual for them."

"Probably because Anakin is unconscious," he said.

"Perhaps," she said. "I'd like to see him," she said. "Will the doctors let me?"

"Of course," Obi-Wan said. "Come with me."

Obi-Wan took Padmé's hand and led her into the critical care unit. The nurses recognized him, and let him pass.

"This is Anakin's wife," Obi-Wan said.

Padmé looked at him, surprised by his lie, but said nothing. And then she saw Anakin.

"Oh my God," she said, stopping dead in her tracks. The sight of the man she loved lying so still, so vulnerable was far more painful than she'd anticipated, and for a moment she could only stare at him. She forced her feet to move, needing to touch him. Picking up one of his hands, she brought it to her face. "Ani," she said softly. "Oh, Ani…"

The attending physician entered the room, having been alerted by the attending nurse that Padmé had arrived.

"Mrs. Skywalker?"

Padmé turned to face the young doctor. "Yes?"

"I'm Doctor Krane," she said, extending a hand to Padmé.

"I'm Padmé," she said. "What is Anakin's prognosis?"

The doctor walked over to Anakin's bedside and looked up at the monitor over his bed. "Some external injuries," she said. "Severe head trauma to the occipital region," she said. "Quite frankly I'm amazed that he wasn't killed by the blast, he should have been."

Padmé frowned, unimpressed with the woman's bedside manner.

"And what is being done for him?" she asked.

"We've scanned for brain damage," she said. "We found a contusion, no doubt caused by the trauma to his head."

"And what does that mean, exactly?" Padmé asked.

"Basically his brain has been bruised," she said. "It will repair itself over time, but it could take several weeks," the doctor said.

"How long do you think that he will be unconscious?" Padmé asked.

"It's impossible to predict," the doctor said. "Could be a matter of hours, could be days. Being here with him can help," she said. "Talk to him, be with him. It may bring him around sooner."

"Thank you," Padmé said, wishing the doctor could have given her a clearer picture. She waited for the doctor to leave and then sat down on the edge of Anakin's bed. "I'm here, Anakin," she said, picking up his hand again. "I don't know if you can hear me," she said. "The doctor seems to think it might make a difference," she said. She stopped, her emotions threatening to get the better of it. "Ironic isn't it?" she said. "We just started getting along, making plans for the future..." she stopped as the tears started rolling down her face. "I love you, Anakin," she said. "I wish I'd told you when I had the chance. Now I'm afraid I won't get to tell you at all," she said quietly.

 _The next morning_

Luke and Leia walked through the hospital with their mother, both of them frightened. Padmé had done her best to explain to the children what had happened to him. They didn't quite understand, but they knew that he was hurt. Padmé had debated whether or not she ought to bring them, but since the doctor had told her that speaking to Anakin might help him wake up sooner, decided that Luke and Leia would be helpful.

"Daddy's in here," Padmé said as they reached the room where Anakin lay sleeping.

Luke and Leia squeezed their mother's hands tightly when they saw their usual vital and exuberant father lying so still and quiet.

"He's going to be okay," Padmé said. "He bumped his head very hard," she said. "And he needs to sleep for a while to get better."

Luke and Leia nodded, understanding their mother's explanation.

"You can talk to him," Padmé told them. "He can't answer you right now, but I think that he can hear you. It would help him if you talked to him."

The twins walked over to Anakin's bed, one on each side, and stood beside their father. They spoke to him in the way that he'd taught them using the Force. _Daddy, we're here...we miss you Daddy, we love you. Please wake up soon._

Padmé watched them, knowing that they were, in their own way, talking to their father. "Did he answer you?" she asked.

"No," Leia said sadly. "I don't think he can, Mommy. He's sleeping too hard."

"He'll wake up soon," Luke said, looking up at his mother. "I know he will."

Padmé smiled. "I hope so, Luke," she said.

Luke and Leia wanted to spend the day with their father, and Padmé didn't object. She knew how much Anakin meant to his children, and knew how hard it was for them to be apart from him. But as they night began to fall, she decided that it was time for them to go home to bed. Dormé came to collect them so that Padmé could stay with Anakin.

"Dormé will bring you back in the morning," Padmé told them as she kissed them goodnight.

"I'm not tired," Leia insisted. "I want to stay with Daddy!"

Padmé smiled. "You're very tired," she said. "Now off you go. I'll see you in the morning."

Dormé took Luke and Leia's hands and led them towards the elevator. Padmé waved to them until the elevator doors closed and then returned to Anakin's room. She walked over to his bed, and was startled to see him looking up at her. "Ani!" Padmé said, "You're awake! I'm so relieved!"

Anakin looked up at her, having no idea who she was.

"Anakin, can you hear me?" Padmé said, taking his hand.

Anakin nodded, still studying her face, hoping to find something familiar in it.

Padmé frowned, growing alarmed. She signaled for the nurse to come, and waited anxiously for her to arrive.

"He's awake," Padmé said when the nurse arrived. "But…something is wrong, I don't know what, but he's not himself."

The nurse walked over to Anakin's bed and looked down at him with a smile. "Hello," she said. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm…I'm not sure," Anakin said, growing alarmed. "How did I get here? What happened?"

The nurse frowned, and immediately sent for the attending physician. "You were in an accident, Anakin," she said. "You were thrown across a room by an explosion."

Anakin looked up at her, and then at Padmé who stood beside her. "I don't remember any of that," he said. "In fact, I don't remember anything. I don't even know my own name."

Padmé stood as though frozen to the floor. _He has no memory,_ she thought numbly. _He doesn't know his name…he doesn't know me...or our children…_

Dr. Krane entered the room just then and headed over to check on Anakin. Padmé stood back and let her do her job.

"Hello," she said. "How are you feeling?"

"Head hurts," Anakin said. "Why can't I remember anything?"

The doctor looked at him. "You had a severe blow to the head," she told him. "You've been unconscious for almost 40 hours. Do you remember the accident you had?"

"No," Anakin said. "Not at all."

"What was the last thing you remember?" the doctor asked.

Anakin thought for a moment, a frown forming on his brow. "I…I don't know," he said.

"Could be some memory loss," she said. "Given the nature of the head trauma you've sustained, it's not surprising."

"Is there a treatment for it?" Padmé asked, alarmed to hear it.

"In most cases the memory loss resolves itself over time," Dr. Krane said.

Anakin listened to the doctor, confused and uneasy. The nurse and the doctor started to discuss treatment, and the beautiful woman that had been there when he woke up moved over to stand beside his bed. He looked up at her, sensing that she was someone important, but not knowing who she was or what her name was.

"I know you, don't I?" he asked.

Padmé nodded, a sad smile on her face. "Yes, you know me," she said, putting her hand on his. "I'm Padmé," she said. "We've known each other a very long time, since we were children," she said.

"I wish I could remember you, Padmé," he said. "I really do."

"Your memory will return," she told him. "It might take some time, but I'm sure it will."

Anakin tried to smile, but couldn't quite manage.

"We're going to get you into a bacta tank to heal up your injuries." Dr. Krane said.

"Thank you Doctor," Padmé said. She looked at Anakin. "I'll be waiting here," she told him, and then kissed him on the cheek.

Anakin spent the next several hours in a bacta tank, during which time Padmé went home and managed a few hours of sleep. She had struggled trying to find a way to explain to Luke and Leia why their father would not know them. They were not even five years old; how could they possibly understand? How could she prevent them from being devastated when the father they adored acted like a stranger? _But it's not forever,_ she reminded herself. _Amnesia is temporary …isn't it?_ The irony of the situation was not lost on Padmé, who found herself in a position completely opposite to the one she'd been in for months. Since Darth Vader had found her hidden in a trunk on Alderaan, Padmé had been pushing him away. Even when it became clear that he'd renounced the Dark Side, even when he proved himself to her, she had kept him at arm's length. And during all that time, he had loved her. He had never stopped loving her. And now…. _now the tables have turned,_ she reflected. Now he didn't know her, didn't love her…and she was heartsick. _I will need to make him fall in love with me all over again,_ she thought. 

Anakin had been returned to his room, his bacta treatment having worked wonders on the multitude of scrapes and bruises he'd suffered in the explosion. He had a shower, slipped into the sleep pants that the nurse had left him, and got into bed. He was exhausted, and looked forward to a good sleep when a knock was heard on his door. _Great,_ he through, and answered the door. A woman stood there, but not the woman who had been there the previous day. This woman was not nearly as beautiful, but still striking in her own right.

"Hello Anakin," Nira said. "It's good to see you."

Anakin stared at her. "I don't know who you are," he said. "So…"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I have memory loss," he said. "Doctors say it's temporary. But I don't remember anything."

Nira frowned. "I'm so sorry, Anakin," she said. She took his face in her hands. "I had no idea," she said.

Anakin moved away from her, not wanting her to touch him. "Please, don't do that," he said.

Nira frowned. "I'm sorry," she said. "Sorry that you don't remember me. But we have known each other a long time. I'm devastated that this happened to you!"

Anakin got a strong feeling that she was not being totally honest with him. "Thanks," he said, walking over to his bed. "But if you don't mind, I'm quite tired."

"I'm sure you are," she said. "I've wanted to come," she said, walking over to him again. "But Padmé was here, and I know she doesn't like me much."

Anakin frowned. "Why wouldn't she like you?" he asked.

"Because she used to be married to you," Nira said. "And…"

"Padmé is my wife?" Anakin said.

"She _was_ your wife," Nira said. "She divorced you."

Anakin digested this in silence. _Why had she divorced me? What happened?_ "When? Why?" he asked.

"Years ago," Nira said. "And I don't know why," she said. "You'd have to ask her."

"Maybe I will," he said. He yawned. "Now if you don't mind, I really want to go to bed."

"Very well," she said. "Have a good sleep," she said, watching him climb into bed. "Sweet dreams," she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Anakin watched her leave, her visit leaving him vaguely unsettled. 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
 _The next morning_

Padmé walked through the corridors with Dormé and the twins. Luke and Leia were excited to see their father, for it had been days since they had seen him awake. Padmé had done her best to explain his situation to the twins, but wasn't sure if they understood entirely.

"Did the doctor say how long before Anakin regains his memory?" Dormé asked as they stepped onto the lift.

"She didn't give me a definitive answer," Padmé said. "But I did some research last night when I couldn't sleep," she said. "It could be a few days, or several weeks."

"That isn't very helpful," Dormé commented. "I must admit that I don't know much about amnesia. Does he remember anything? Anyone?"

"Well he doesn't remember me," Padmé said with a sigh. "Apparently it can be selective," she said. "So maybe he will remember the children, who knows?"

"I suppose we'll soon find out," Dormé said as they stepped off of the lift. She waited outside in the corridor while Padmé brought the twins into Anakin's room.

Anakin was eating breakfast when they came in. Luke and Leia ran over to Anakin, ready to shower him with hugs and kisses, when they stopped. They could sense that their father was not himself, without him saying a word. Padmé watched him for a reaction, a sign that he recognized them: but he didn't, it was clear that there was no recognition on his face.

"It's good to see you, Anakin," Padmé said. "You're looking well."

Anakin nodded. He looked at the children, who were looking up at him with sad eyes. "Are these your children?"

"They're _our_ children," Padmé said, wanting to cry. "Luke and Leia."

Anakin looked at the children. "I'm sorry I don't remember you," he said. "I hope that I will someday."

"I hope so too, Daddy," Leia said, trying not to cry.

"Have the doctors told you when you can leave?" Padmé asked Anakin.

"This afternoon," Anakin said. "The trouble is, I'm not sure where to go when I leave."  
"You'll come home with us," Padmé said.

"We live together?" Anakin asked.

"Yes we do," Padmé said. "The four of us."

Anakin looked down at his children who nodded enthusiastically, then back at Padmé. "Why? We're not married anymore."

"How did you know that?" she asked.

"Someone told me," Anakin said. "A woman who came her last night. I don't know her, don't recall her name."

Padmé frowned. _I'm sure I know who it was,_ she thought.

"It's true, isn't it?" Anakin asked her. "You divorced me?"

"Yes it's true," she said.

"And yet we live together?"

"Yes we do."

"Why?"

Padmé felt uncomfortable with the way he was grilling her. "It's a little complicated," she said. "Basically it's because we both wanted to live with our children full time."

Anakin nodded, and looked down at Luke and Leia again. "I suppose that makes sense," he said.

"It works," she said.

Anakin looked back up at her. "So tell me, Padmé; why did you divorce me?" he asked.

Padmé didn't know how to respond. The reasons were very complex, going back years to a time when Anakin was firmly entrenched in the Dark Side. But he had no memory of that part of his life; did she really want to get into all that with him now?

"It's rather complicated," she said finally. "I'm not sure you want to hear all the reasons now."

"I want to know, Padmé," he said. "What did I do to cause you to end our marriage?"

Padmé hesitated before answering. "I don't think I want to talk about this in front of the children," she said. "Come along, Luke, Leia," she said, taking them by the hand to take them to Dormé. When she reached the corridor, she saw Obi-Wan talking to Dormé.

"Obi-Wan!" Luke said, and ran to his favourite uncle. Obi-Wan smiled, and hugged Luke tightly. "Hello Padmé," he said. "Is now a good time to visit?"

"It's a great time," she said. "Be prepared for him not to know you," she said. "He doesn't remember the children or me."

Obi-Wan frowned. "Oh dear," he said. "I'm so sorry, Padmé."

"The doctor said it's probably temporary," she said. "That's what I have to hold on to."

"Let's hope so," he said. "Shall we?" he asked, putting Luke down and tousling the boy's hair.

"Yes," Padmé said. "Perhaps you'll be the one to trigger his memory."

Padmé opened the door and stepped into the room, followed by Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin said, recognizing his long-time friend at once.

Obi-Wan was shocked that Anakin had recognized him, but was pleased nonetheless.

"Anakin, it's good to see you," he said, walking over to Anakin's bedside. "I'm quite surprised that you know me," he said.

"So am I," Anakin said, looking at Padmé who stood behind Obi-Wan. "I don't understand how I know you but not my own children."

"Hard to say," Obi-Wan said. "The human mind is a complicated thing."

Anakin nodded. "I suppose it is," he said. "How did this happen, Obi-Wan?" he asked. "I know I was in an explosion," he said. "But not much else."

"You know we're divorced," Padmé said. "Thanks to Nira."

Obi-Wan looked at her. "Nira was here?" he asked.

Padmé nodded. "She was here last night," she said. "And felt it important to tell Anakin that we were divorced."

"I don't understand why that's a problem," Anakin asked. "It's not like I was never going to find out."

"Well, are you all ready to go home?" Dr. Krane asked as she walked in the room.

"I'm ready," Anakin said. "I guess."

Padmé and Obi-Wan exchanged a look.

"I'd like you to come back in a two weeks," the doctor said, "for re-evaluation."

"Okay," Anakin said. "What if my memory hasn't come back by then?" he asked. "What then?"

"There really isn't any treatment for memory loss, I'm afraid," the doctor said. "There isn't any damage to your brain, so it should return in time."

"So why is it I remember some people but not others?" Anakin asked.

"You remember someone?" Krane asked. "Who?"

"Me," Obi-Wan said. "He remembers me. But not his children or their mother."

Krane frowned. "Curious," she said. "Memory loss can be like that, though."

Her explanation didn't surprise Padmé, but it didn't make her feel any better.

"Perhaps once you return home and spend time with your family, your memory will return," Obi-Wan suggested.

"Maybe," Anakin said doubtfully.

"It's worth trying, don't you think?" Padmé asked, starting to feel as though Anakin didn't really want to come home with her.

Anakin looked at her, sensing her pain, sensing how deeply she cared for him. Her feelings confused him. _If she cares about me so much, why did she end our marriage?_ "Yes, I suppose you're right," he said. He got off of the bed. "Let's go home."

Luke and Leia chatted to Anakin all the way home, telling him about their day, about their home, in the hopes that they would jump start his memory. Anakin listened to his children patiently, feeling their tremendous love for him. He felt terrible that he didn't remember them, and was determined to rebuild the relationship he'd had with them. And then there was Padmé.

Padmé piloted the craft as they made their way to their home. Anakin was very much aware of her feelings for him. She was strongly attracted to him physically, but it went far deeper than that. The feelings of love he sensed from her contradicted the little he knew about her. _If she loves me, why are we divorced?_ It confused Anakin. He only hoped that she would give him the answers that he needed.

"Does anything look familiar?" Padmé asked him as they departed the city.

Anakin looked around. "No," he said. "Not a thing."

Padmé frowned. "Well, give it time," she said. "I'm sure your memories will return."

"I hope so," he said. "It's very frustrating feeling this way."

"I'm sure it must be," she said.

"You never answered my question," he said.

Padmé glanced at him. "Which one?" She asked.

"You know which one," he said. "Why you divorced me. I need to know why."

Padmé frowned. "It's not an easy thing for me to talk about," she said. "It was a very painful time in my life, and that was a very difficult decision."

Anakin watched her, her feelings clear. _I hurt her…I hurt her deeply…_ "What did I do to you?" he asked.

Padmé said nothing, and he could feel that she was trying very hard not to lose control of her emotions. He said nothing more, and turned to look at the passing vista, a feeling a great uneasiness welling up within him.

As soon as they entered the house, Luke and Leia took Anakin by the hand and gave him a tour of their home. They showed him every room, every secret passage way, the gardens the terrace: but there was nothing that seemed familiar to Anakin. He did his best to show enthusiasm for each thing that the twins showed him, but he could not feign recognition. The twins grew more and more disheartened as their efforts were wasted. It saddened them that their father was like a stranger to them. They missed him, they missed his hugs and kisses, his jokes and his games. Each of them wondered if they would ever have the father they loved back again.

Obi-Wan joined them for dinner that night, Padmé had invited him, hoping that his presence would make Anakin more comfortable in his own home. During dinner Obi-Wan carried the conversation, chatting with Anakin and filling him in on the incident that had caused his accident. Anakin was happy to fill in the gaps, but much of what Obi-Wan told him was confusing to him. The Jedi? The Force? He didn't understand what any of it meant, but didn't even know the questions to ask to clarify.

After dinner, Anakin sat in the parlour with Obi-Wan while Padmé took the children up to have their bath and get them to bed. Obi-Wan had suggested that she leave them alone so that he could talk to Anakin one on one. It wasn't a conversation he was looking forward to.

"Now Anakin," Obi-Wan said as he set his brandy glass down. "Let me explain a few things, things that you'll need to understand. You are a Jedi, Anakin, we both are. A Jedi is someone who can use the Force. We're rather like soldiers, like guardians, like police…we protect and defend, and we use the Force to help us."

Anakin listened, nodding. "And the Force?" he asked.

Obi-Wan smiled. It seemed so incongruous that Anakin Skywalker, the most powerful force sensitive being who ever lived, needed to be told about the Force. "Well, the force is what gives a Jedi his power," he said. "It's created by life, it sustains life, its surrounds us all. You can feel the force, Anakin, even without your memories. Look at this glass on the table," he said. "Focus on it."

Anakin did so. "Okay, now what?"

"Now use the force to lift it up," he said. "Lift it with your mind."

Anakin looked at him briefly, and then back at the glass. He did as Obi-Wan had instructed, and, to his utter surprise, the glass lifted from the table. Anakin laughed.

"You see?" Obi-Wan said, as Anakin floated the glass into his hand. "You can do it."

"The Force …seems familiar to me," he said.

"It should," Obi-Wan said. "It's a huge part of who you are. It's in your very DNA, Anakin."

Anakin nodded. "I understand," he said. "So how long have I been a Jedi? My whole life?"

"No, you didn't start your training until you were nine year old," Obi-Wan told him. "You were living on an outer rim planet as a slave when a man named Qui-Gon Jinn discovered you and took you as his padawan, his apprentice. Qui-Gon was killed shortly after, and I took over your training. You became a Jedi Knight when you were 21 years old."  
Anakin sensed that Obi-Wan was holding something back, something big. "Why did Padmé divorce me?" he asked. "I've asked her, but it makes her very unhappy. I can feel that she doesn't like to talk about it, but I need to know."

"Of course you do," Obi-Wan said. He sighed. "I'm afraid, Anakin, that there was a dark period in your life, when you renounced the Jedi teachings, and turned to the dark side. It was during that dark time that Padmé divorced you."

Anakin frowned, not completely understanding. "The Dark Side?" he asked. "What exactly does that mean?"

"It means that you turned evil," Obi-Wan said. "You …you became the apprentice of a Sith Lord named Darth Sidious. The sith are the opposite of the Jedi. They use the Force to do evil, to control and use other beings. He used you to try and exterminate the Jedi, Anakin."

Anakin stood up, greatly unsettled by Obi-Wan's disclosure. "But…why?" he asked. "Why would I do such a thing?"

"You thought the dark side would prevent Padmé from dying," Obi-Wan said. "You had a vision of her dying, and Sidious knew somehow. He used your fear to control you. He turned you into a monster."

"I was this monster when I had the accident?" Anakin asked. "How are you and I friends if I was a Sith?"

"You renounced the Sith," Obi-Wan said. "You returned to the Light, Anakin. You are no longer that monster, you are a true Jedi again, and have been for some time."

Anakin was certain that Obi-Wan was giving him the bare bones version of what had befallen him, but at this point he didn't want to know any more. What he had learned was very difficult to reconcile, very painful to consider. And yet, he knew that there was more, much more, to his past.

"Thank you," Anakin said. "Thank you for telling me all this. I know there's more, but…I don't think I'm ready to know. There is one thing, though, that I need to know."

"And what is that?" Obi-Wan asked.

"If Padmé divorced me, why does she still love me?" he asked.

"I think that's something you need to ask her, Anakin," Obi-Wan said.

"I will," Anakin said. "I just hope I don't upset her."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Padmé is one of the strongest people I know," he said. "She'll be fine, Anakin."

Anakin saw Obi-Wan to the door, and then headed upstairs. He wasn't sure if Padmé was still up, but decided to find out. _Uh oh…which room is hers? Which room is mine?_

"Are you lost?"

Anakin turned to see Padmé standing there, smiling at him.

"Yes," he said. "This house is huge."

Padmé nodded. "Yes it is," she said. "Did you need something?"

"I was hoping we could talk," he said. "If you're not too tired, that is," he said.

"Not at all," she said. "Come with me, let's sit down," she said, taking his hand and leading him to a nearby sitting room. Anakin sat down on a sofa and waited for her to join him. He looked at her, trying to find the right words.

"Obi-Wan has told me about my life as a Jedi," he told her. "How I was discovered by a man named Qui-Gon Jinn, how I became his apprentice, how he was killed," he said. "I don't remember any of that," he said. "But it helps to know. He also told me that for a short time I was a sith," he said, frowning. "That I turned to the dark side, and became a monster." He stopped as he wrestled with this unsettling truth. "But I renounced the dark side," he said. "And I'm a Jedi again."

Padmé nodded. "That's right," she said. "You killed the man who seduced you to the dark side, Palpatine," she said. "Luke and Leia are the reason for your change," she said. "You did it for them, to protect them. You see, you thought that they had died, along with me. Palpatine told you this in order to drive you further into the darkness. And it worked for a time, until you found Leia. Then the lies started to unravel."

Anakin nodded, wishing he remembered all this. "Why would I think you and the twins had died?" he asked. "How could he make me believe that?"

Padmé had been dreading this, and hesitated before responding. She looked down at her hands in her lap, wondering how to tell him. "When you turned to the dark side, you did some things that were…out of character for you," she said. "You changed, Anakin. You became a dangerous, ruthless man. Obi-Wan had told me that you had changed, and I didn't want to believe it. So I went after you, and confronted you on the planet Mustafar, where Palpatine had sent you to kill a group of people."

Anakin listened, his own uneasiness growing with each words. It was clear how difficult it was for Padmé to speak of this. "Did I kill them?" he asked.

Padmé nodded. "Yes," she said, not wanting to tell him about the younglings that he had slaughtered at the Jedi Temple. "You spent the night killing," she told him. "So when you saw me, you were not the man I had known, the man I had loved. You were a dark, mistrustful stranger. Unbeknownst to me, Obi-Wan had traveled with me, wanting to confront you also. When you saw him emerge from the ship, you turned on me, believing that I had betrayed you. You thought he was there to kill you, and that I had conspired with him to do so. You…you choked me, Anakin," she said, tears filling her eyes. "I was pregnant with Luke and Leia, and you choked me using the Force. If Obi-Wan hadn't stopped you, you might have killed me. Palpatine told you that you had killed me, along with our unborn child."

Anakin sat perfectly still as he listened to the horrible truth of his dark past. His mind reeled at the thought of what he had done, how he had killed so thoughtlessly, how he had attacked the mother of his children. "I…I don't even know what to say," he said finally. "Padmé…I'm so sorry! How could I have done such a thing? How can you even stand to be in the same house as me after what I did to you?"

Padmé took a moment to master her own emotions, brushing a tear from her face as she did so. "I forgave you," she said. "You have proven yourself to me, Anakin," she said. "You've atoned for your crimes, and I know you will continue to do so for the rest of your life. That's the kind of man you are, Anakin. That's the man I fell in love with."

Her words troubled Anakin, and he stood up and walked away from her. "How can you forgive me for that?" he asked. "How can I possibly atone for such a thing? I tried to kill you," he said, turning back to her. "You and our children, before they were even born! That's unforgivable!"

Padmé stood up and walked to him. "I felt that way too," she said. "When you first found me, when you first discovered the lies, I didn't think I could ever forgive you. But you've changed, Anakin. You're not that monster anymore, you're a good person now. I wouldn't love you if you weren't."

"You love me?" he asked, although he already knew that she did.

She nodded. "I do," she said. "We were planning on having another child together before this accident," she said.

"We were lovers?" he asked.

"Well, not yet," she said. "We were interrupted before anything could happen."

Anakin's head was reeling and he sat down again. "This is too much to process," he said, running his hands into his hair.

Padmé sat beside him and ran her hand over his back. "I'm sure it must be," she said.

Anakin felt uncomfortable with the strong feelings of attraction he felt from her. Clearly she wanted him, she loved him. _But she's a stranger to me,_ he thought. _How can I be her lover if I don't know her? Don't love her?_ "I think I'm going to bed," he said, standing up. "You'll understand if I don't feel comfortable sharing your bed right now," he said.

Padmé looked up at him, her heart aching. "Yes, of course I understand," she said. "I didn't mean to suggest…goodnight, Anakin."

"Goodnight," he said, and left her. Padmé watched him leave and then covered her face with her hands and wept.

Anakin passed a restless night in an unfamiliar room. _How can I stay in this house knowing what I know?_ He thought anxiously. _How can this possibly work?_ Anakin began to think that perhaps he ought to ask Obi-Wan to help him find a place to live. _But that would hurt Padmé,_ he reflected. _And I don't know want to hurt her again…and then there's the twins…._ Anakin finally drifted off to sleep.

Padmé's sleep was no more restful than Anakin's. It was clear to her that Anakin's feelings for her had been forgotten along with the rest of his life. _But what if he never remembers? What if I've lost him no for good?_ The irony of her situation made her almost sick to her stomach. _He loved me with all his heart before this accident…he wanted me more than anything…and now I'm but a stranger to him…_ Padmé eventually fell asleep, her mind full of unresolved issues.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Anakin was awoken the next morning by his two children climbing into bed with him. He opened his eyes and looked down to see one twin on each side of him. He couldn't help but smile.

"Morning Daddy!" Leia said, snuggling against him.

"Good morning," Anakin said. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm good!" Leia said.

"I'm hungry," Luke said.

Anakin turned to him with a smile. "Me too," he said. "Should we go downstairs and have breakfast?"

"Yes, Daddy!" Luke said, scrambling out of the bed. Leia did the same, and Anakin followed. He put on his bathrobe and joined his children.

"Good morning Master Ani," Threepio said as Anakin and his children sat down at the breakfast table. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"I don't know," Anakin said, looking at his children. "What do you suggest?" he asked.

"Pancakes!" the twins said in unison.

"Sounds good to me," Anakin said. "I'll have pancakes too," he said to Threepio.

"Very good sir," the droid said, and headed off to inform the cook.

"Can we go swimming after breakfast, Daddy?" Luke asked.

"I think so," Anakin said. "That sounds like fun."

Padmé joined them at the breakfast table a short time later. Anakin could feel the tension between them immediately.

"Good morning," Padmé said, kissing the twins before sitting down. "How did you sleep?" she asked Anakin as she sat down.

"Not very well," Anakin said as Threepio set a plate of pancakes in front of him. "Lots on my mind."

Padmé nodded. "I'm sure," she said. "I didn't sleep very well either."

Luke and Leia chatted on during breakfast, helping to alleviate the awkward tension between their parents.

"Are you coming swimming with us, Mommy?" Leia asked as Threepio cleared the dishes.

"I'd love to, but I need to go to the Senate this morning," Padmé said. "But maybe later we can do something together later today," she said.

"Can we go to the movies?" Luke asked. "Daddy said we could go see the new wookie adventure movie," he said.

"I think that sounds like fun," Padmé said with a smile. "Don't you, Anakin?"

"Yes," he said. "It sounds great."

Anakin and the twins spent the morning swimming. Anakin enjoyed spending time with his children, and getting to know them all over again. He discovered that though they were twins, they were very different in personality. Leia was very outgoing, very confident and outspoken, while Luke was more cerebral, quiet, and reserved.

After eating lunch, Threepio brought Anakin and the twins to the movie theatre where they had made plans to meet Padmé. Anakin purchased the tickets and waited in the arcade with the twins for Padmé. He enjoyed playing the games with the twins, particularly the racing games. Padmé arrived while they were playing, and she simple stood and watched for a moment. _Do you remember how much you loved racing as a child?_ She wondered. _Do you remember the pod races?_

"Mommy!" Leia said, running to Padmé and hugging her. "Can we go to the movies now?"

"Yes of course," she said, watching as Luke and Anakin walked her way. "Shall we go?"

Anakin nodded, taking Luke's hand. "Yeah, got the tickets right here," he said. "Let's go."

Padmé ended up sitting beside Anakin during the movie, and the proximity to him nearly made her mad. The smell of him, the warmth of his body, the incidental touch of arm against arm… Anakin sensed her discomfort and looked at her. "You okay?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, just fine," she said.

Anakin didn't believe her, but decided to return his attention to the movie.

After the movie, Padmé suggested that they go to a restaurant for dinner. The twins were excited at the prospect, and so Anakin agreed.

"Do you remember this place, Daddy?" Luke asked as they walked into a nearby eating establishment. "You like it here."

Anakin wished he could tell his young son that he did remember, but sadly he didn't. "I'm afraid not, Luke," he said. "But hopefully some of the food will help me."

Luke smiled up at his father. "You like the chocolate cake, Daddy," he said. "Let's have that first."

Anakin laughed. "I think that's a great idea," he said.

The meal was good, and Anakin found himself enjoying the company of his family. Luke and Leia were chatty, as usual, leaving little room for the awkward silences that seemed to pop up between their parents.

"How about a swim?" Anakin said when they reached their home later.

"Mommy doesn't let us swim at night," Leia said.

Anakin looked at Padmé, feeling badly. "Oh, sorry," he said. "I didn't know that."

Padmé smiled. "It's all right," she said. "I guess I can make an exception tonight," she said.

Luke and Leia shouted for joy and ran upstairs to get into their swimsuits. Anakin watched them go, and then turned to Padmé. "They are really amazing kids," he said.

"Yes they are," she said. "I'm going to get changed," she said.

"I'm right behind you," Anakin said.

The evening was warm as Anakin and Padmé played with their children in the pool. But when Leia began to stifle a yawn, Padmé decided that the party was over. Wrapping a child up in a towel, Anakin and Padmé carried their children upstairs to get them ready for bed. After drying them off and getting them into their pajamas, Anakin and Padmé tucked in their children, reading them stories until they fell asleep.

"I'm still in the mood for a swim," Padmé said. "Care to join me?"

"Sure," Anakin said.

They headed outside again, and jumped into the pool.

"Do you know that when we first met you were terrified of water?" Padmé told him.

"Why was that?" He asked.

"You'd lived on a desert planet most of your life," she said. "You'd never seen a lake, a water, even a swimming pool."

Anakin thought about this for a moment. "How old was I when we met?"

"Nine," she told him as she floated on her back. "I was fourteen."

"Was that when Qui-Gon found me?" he asked as he pulled himself up onto the pool's edge.

"Yes," she said, looking at him. "Do you remember him?"

"No," he said. "Do my parents still live there?" he asked.

"I'm afraid not," she said.

Anakin frowned. "I wish I could remember them," he said.

"You didn't have a father, Anakin," she told him. "Your mother was a lovely person."

"Was? Is she dead?" he asked.

Padmé nodded. "I'm sorry," she said. A thought crossed her mind, and she swam over to him. "We used to swim together on Naboo," she told him as she climbed out of the pool and sat beside him.

"I guess I learned to swim when I was training to be a Jedi," he said.

"Yes that's right," she said. "We fell in love up there, Anakin," she told him. "We were even married there."

Anakin sensed the deep attraction that she felt for him, but he didn't shy away from it. She looked so beautiful in her two piece bathing suit that he was enjoying their proximity. "Tell me about that," he said. "Tell me about how we fell in love."

"You were assigned to protect me," Padmé said. "You were not a Jedi yet, still a padawan. We went to Naboo, up to the Lake District where my family has a home. You told me one night how you felt, but I was not willing to take the chance of getting involved with you. You see, the Jedi were not allowed to be married," she said.

''So how did I manage to convince you?" he asked.

"We were facing execution," she said. "Both of us and Obi-Wan," she said. "Before our captors led us out to the arena, I finally told you that I loved you. I had loved you for a long time, but was afraid to admit it. Obviously we survived, and shortly after we were married at the lake house."

Anakin listened, wishing he could remember. "I don't remember any of that," he said. "I really wish that I did, though," he said. "It sounds like we shared something pretty special."

Padmé nodded. "We did," she said, her voice betraying her emotion.

"I'm sorry, Padmé," he said. "I didn't mean to make you sad."

Padmé looked at him. "I know you didn't mean to," she said. "It's just…" she stopped, and reached up to push a lock of hair from his forehead. "It's just that I miss you," she said. "I miss what we had, how it was between us."

Anakin didn't stop her, in fact he was enjoying the way he was touching him. She was a beautiful woman, after all, and he was a young man. The physical chemistry was still very powerful, regardless of his memory loss.

"How was it between us, Padmé?" He asked.

Rather than trying to explain in words, Padmé kissed him. She kissed him on the mouth, a soft little kiss that gave Anakin a very clear picture of the passion that they had once shared.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I shouldn't have done that."

"Don't apologize," he said. "That was nice."

"Was it?" she said.

Anakin nodded, and moved toward her to kiss her. This kiss was different, there was no hesitation, no restraint. They were merely a man and a woman whose common destiny had been written in the stars.

"Padmé, maybe we should…cool things down," Anakin said, pulling back. Their kiss was having a profound effect on his body, and he knew that if he didn't put a halt on things he may not be able to control what happened.

"Are you sure?" Padmé asked.

"Yeah, I think it's for the best," he said. "I wouldn't feel quite right about …you know," he said. "I'm like a stranger to you," he said.

"You're not a stranger to me," she said. "But I know I'm a stranger to you," she said.

"Yes," he said. "I'm sorry Padmé," he said. "I wish it was different."

"It will be," she said. "I'm confident that you will remember everything in time."

"I hope so," he said.

"I'm going up to bed," she said, standing up, deciding it was time to put some distance between them.

"Goodnight," Anakin said, and watched her walk away. After she had disappeared into the house, Anakin slipped back into the pool in an effort to cool the fire of passion the surged through him.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Anakin got up early the next morning. He felt it was prudent to put some distance between he and Padmé. They had shared an intimate moment the previous night, but it was one that Anakin didn't want to repeat. He wasn't sure that he would be able to resist her, and until he remembered her, he would have to do just that.

"Where are you going, Daddy?" Luke asked as Anakin finished his breakfast and stood up to leave.

"I'm going to finish my lightsaber today," Anakin said. "Obi-Wan is going to help me."

"Can I help?" Luke asked.

Anakin smiled. "Thanks Luke, but I don't think this is something you can help me with."

"Okay, Daddy," Luke said, a little disappointed.

Anakin kissed the top of Luke's head and then Leia's, and then headed out of the room. He met Padmé in the front hall.

"Good morning," he said, giving her a smile.

"Good morning," Padmé said. "Are you going to the temple?"

"Yes, Threepio is going to take me," he said. "I'm hoping that I can finish my new lightsaber today," he said. "Obi-Wan has offered to guide me."

"Wonderful," she said. "I hope to see you later," she said.

"You will," he said. "Have a good day."

Padmé watched him leave and then went to have breakfast with her children.

Anakin was met in the foyer of the Jedi temple by Obi-Wan. "Good morning, Anakin," he said. "You found your way here, that's a good sign."

"Well, actually my protocol droid brought me here," he said.

"I see," Obi-Wan said. "You spent a lot of time here growing up," he said. "Perhaps something will seem familiar."

"I hope so," Anakin said. "I'm hoping that I'll remember how to build a lightsaber, but I have a feeling I'll need some help."

"It wouldn't be the first time I'd guided you while you built one," Obi-Wan said with a smile. "Come on, let's get to it."

As they entered the workshop, Anakin looked around, hoping that something would trigger a memory. When Obi-Wan brought out the materials and the half constructed lightsaber, Anakin had a sudden insight. "I know what to do," he said, taking the weapon from Obi-Wan. "I remember what to do!"

"That's brilliant, Anakin," Obi-Wan said with a smile. "You know it stands to reason," he said. "You've built so many of these in your life, you're bound to remember a thing or two."

Anakin laughed as he examined his handiwork. Obi-Wan watched him closely as he continued where he'd left off, knowing exactly what to do, what tool to use, and how to use it. It pleased Anakin that he was able to perform this ancient Jedi ritual independently, and it gave him hope that other facets of his life would soon start to fall into place.

"Carefully now, Anakin," Obi-Wan said as Anakin began the final stages of the construction, the placement of the crystal. "You choose green," he noted. "Interesting."

Anakin didn't respond, for he had to concentrate on what he was doing. Obi-Wan watched, as memories from the past jumped into his mind. _How many times have I watched him do this?_ He thought. _How many lightsabers does this make for Anakin? Seven? Eight?_ He mused with a smile.

"Looks good," Obi-Wan said as Anakin stepped back to examine his handiwork. "Are you ready to try it?" he asked.

Anakin looked up at him. "I don't know," he said. "What do you think?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, I think it's ready," he said. "Do you remember what to do next?"

"I remember," Anakin said. He took a deep breath, as a sense of excited expectation filled him. "Here we go," he said. He activated the power switch and the bright green blade sprang to life. Anakin smiled and looked at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan smiled. "Congratulations, Master Jedi," he said.

"Thank you," Anakin said, turning off the lightsaber again. "That felt good," he said.

"I'm sure," Obi-Wan said. "It's a good sign, Anakin," he said. "A sign that your memory has begun to return."

"I thought so," he said. "I just wish that my memories of Padmé and the children would return," he said as he began to put his tools away.

"They will in time," Obi-Wan said.

"Perhaps," Anakin said.

Obi-Wan smiled. "You and Padmé belong together," he said. "You were fated for each other. One way or another you'll find your way back to her."

 _Senate Chamber_

"We have a report from Jedha, your Excellency," Bail Organa's aide said, handing him a data pad.

"Thank you, Kira," Bail said, taking the pad. He activated it and read over its contents, frowning as he did so. The report didn't give him any more information than he already had, which was precisely nothing. He walked over and looked out the window, troubled. _Is it only a matter of time before they strike again?_ He wondered. _And where this time? Here on the capital? Some other unsuspecting planet? How many will be killed this time?_ Six people had perished on Jedha when the explosion in the temple had occurred, not to mention the injuries incurred by Anakin Skywalker. _What will be next? A school? A hospital?_

Bail walked over to the desk and activated the comm button. "Captain Rex, please report here at once," he said.

"Right away, Chancellor."

 _Skywalker Estate_

Padmé sat down at her desk. Bail Organa was on the computer screen, and she could tell by the look on his face that he was deeply troubled.

"Hello Padmé," he said. "I hope I'm not getting you at a bad time."

"No, not at all," she said. "What's wrong, Bail?"

"I just received a report from the Jedha," he told her. "They've made no progress in the investigation. No leads whatsoever."

Padmé frowned. "Nothing?" she said. "Not one lead?"

"No," Bail said. "Whoever these people are, they are good at covering their tracks."

"This isn't good, Bail," he said. "If these people are not apprehended, they could attack somewhere else. We have to stop this."

"Agreed," he said. "I'm going to the Jedi council right now. I think we're going to need their help on this one."

"The Jedi are very few in number, Bail," she reminded him.

"I realize that," he said. "But I don't think that we can get to the bottom of this without them and their insight, do you?"

Padmé hated the thought of Anakin being involved in such an investigation, but knew that his force sensitivity was second to none.

"You're right," she said. "The sooner we find these terrorists the better."

"I couldn't agree more," Bail said. "I'll let you know how it goes."

 _Jedi Temple_

Anakin, Obi-Wan, Yoda and Quin-Tain Signas, the newly formed Jedi council, sat listening to Bail Organa's report. The news he brought was discouraging, but not terribly surprising.

"We need to get to the bottom of this," Obi-Wan said. "It's only a matter of time before they strike again, in my opinion."

"My feelings exactly," Bail said. "But it isn't going to be easy. We will need the resources of the fleet, as well as your insights, gentlemen," he said. "I realize you are few in number, but you are really the most likely candidates to find them."

"Difficult this will be," Yoda said. "Determined we are to find them."

Anakin listened to the conversation, wishing he could contribute. From what Obi-Wan had told him about the incident on Jedha, they were dealing with truly nefarious individuals. To find them would be a challenge of the highest order. _What can I do to help?_ Anakin wondered. _Only a few days ago I didn't even know my own name._

"We'll find them, Chancellor," Obi-Wan said, looking at Anakin. "Anakin and I have been on plenty of missions like this. If anyone can find them, we can."

Bail smiled. "My thinking exactly."

Anakin returned home that evening, pleased that he'd been able to remember how to build a lightsaber. Luke and Leia greeted him in the foyer with hugs. It amazed him that they always seemed to know when he was coming home, and had begun to realize that they had a very strong connection with him. This enabled him to get to know them again in a way that he didn't know their mother. Padmé was not force sensitive, and her mind was not easy to read. He was certain that she was simply protecting herself. He'd certainly given her enough cause to feel that way, given what she had told him. _What was wrong with me?_ He thought as he sat down to eat dinner with his children. _How could I have thrown all that away?_

"Hello Anakin," Padmé said as she joined him and the twins in the dining room. "How was your day?"

"Pretty good, overall," Anakin said as Threepio set a plate down in front of the twins. "Finished my lightsaber," he said, pulling if off of his belt and showing her.

"Well done," Padmé said with a smile. "Blue again?"

"No," Anakin said, activating the lightsaber. "Green."

"That's so cool, Daddy!" Leia said. "Can I hold it?"

"No sweetheart," Anakin said, shutting down the lightsaber. "It's a very dangerous weapon. But maybe one day soon you'll be making your own. Both of you."

Leia's eyes widened. "Really? Can we, Mommy?" she asked.

Padmé said nothing, but looked at Anakin, knowing that he had no memory of the argument they had about this very issue several months earlier.

"We'll see," Padmé said.

Anakin sensed that this was a sore subject for Padmé, so he let it drop.

"It seems as though Obi-Wan and l may be heading off on a mission soon," Anakin said after they had put Luke and Leia to bed. "The chancellor needs to find the dissidents responsible for the incident on Jedha."

"How?" she asked as they walked down the stairs. "How can you possibly find them, Anakin?" she said. "The galaxy is a huge place."

"It is," Anakin agreed. "I don't know how much use I can be with a faulty memory."

"You're the greatest Jedi who ever lived," Padmé said. "You're the best choice for a mission this important."

Anakin smiled. "Thank you, Padmé," he said as they sat down with their coffee in the parlour. "So why do I get the impression that you're unhappy about this?"

Padmé hesitated before responding, not wanting to get too emotional. She frowned. "Why does it have to be you, Anakin? There other Jedi, now," she said.

"Yeah, but I guess Obi-Wan and I work well together," he said.

"Irrelevant," she said.

Anakin smiled. "No need to worry," he said. For a moment they simply looked at each other, the tension between them like electricity. "But thank you for caring enough to worry."

"Anakin," she said, her emotions threatening to get the better of her. "Of course I care about you," she said. "I…I love you, Ani."

Anakin said nothing, feeling terrible that he couldn't, that he didn't return her feelings. "I may not remember how it was between us," he said. "But I care about you, too," he said.

Padmé smiled and held her emotions close. _He doesn't love me…he doesn't love me…._

Anakin looked at her, sensing her disappointment. "Padmé, I would never lead you on," he said. "I would never lie to you, no matter how little or how much I remember of our past together. I know I've hurt you deeply in the past, and quite frankly I'm shocked that you still love me."

Padmé took his face in her hands and smiled at him. "But I do," she said, and kissed him.

Anakin allowed the kiss, but it made him feel uneasy. As stunning as she was, he didn't know this woman. He wasn't about to feign emotions that he didn't feel. "Good night, Padmé," he said, standing up.

"Goodnight, Anakin," she said, looking up at him. She watched him leave with a heavy heart, and then headed up to bed herself.

 _Later that night_

Anakin tossed and turned in his bed, unable to sleep. His mind was too full to allow his body to rest. The upcoming mission he and Obi-Wan were about to embark on excited him, but it also troubled him. _What if my memory loss makes me more of a hindrance than a help?_ He thought. _If I can't remember being a Jedi, how can I be one?_ Anakin finally fell asleep, but it was far from a restful night. _The pain is beyond belief, beyond describing…thousands of knives slicing through my body, enveloping me with more pain than I imagine exists in the universe…the smell of my own flesh burning fills my senses, the sound of my screams of agony ring in my ears…I want to die…I want this agony to end…please…let it end…._

Anakin awoke to the sound of his own shouting. His heart was hammering in his chest, his body bathed in sweat. He sat up in the dark room, gasping for breath. With trembling hands he raked his fingers through his sweat soaked hair, trying to calm himself.

The images of his nightmare drove Anakin from his bed. It was raining heavily outside, so a late night swim was out of the question. He knew that he would not sleep anymore, so he headed to the gymnasium in the basement to work out, hoping that exercise would calm his rattled nerves.

Working out had always been effective at reducing stress for Anakin, and tonight was no exception. After an hour of lifting weights, he had managed to banish the images of his nightmare. He stopped to take a break, sitting on the weight bench and taking a long drink of water. He stopped and looked up, sensing that there was someone else in the basement. He stood up and walked over to the archway leading to the corridor. Padmé was there, in her robe, heading into towards the whirlpool at the far end of the corridor.

"Padmé?" Anakin said, startling her.

"You scared me," she said, stopping in her tracks. "What are you doing down here in the middle of the night?"

"Couldn't sleep," he said. He took another drink of his water. "Thought I'd work out for a bit to try and tire myself out. What about you?"

"I couldn't sleep either," she said. "I thought a nice soak in the hot tub would help."

"I see," he said. "Sounds good."

"Do you want to join me?" she asked. "Plenty of room."

Anakin smiled. "Thanks," he said. "But I'm pretty sweaty. Think I'm going to have a shower and get back to bed."

Padmé was disappointed that she couldn't entice him to join her, particularly since she wore nothing under her robe. But she knew that she couldn't push him. _You'll come back to me, Anakin,_ she reflected. _We were meant to be together._

 _The next morning_

It was quite late when Padmé made her way downstairs for breakfast. The children had already eaten and were outside playing with Dormé. Anakin was at the breakfast table alone when she entered the room.

"Good morning," he said as she helped herself to some breakfast on the side board.

"Good morning," she said. "Nearly afternoon, actually."

"I had a late start too," he said. "Didn't have the greatest of nights."

Padmé sat down across from him. "So why _were_ you up in the middle of the night?" she asked.

Anakin frowned. "I had a bad dream," he said.

Padmé grew concerned at once. "What about?" she asked. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Anakin thought for a moment, trying to find the words to describe the images of his dream. "It was…horrific," he said. "I was burning…my whole body was burning. The pain…" he stopped. "I can't imagine why I would dream such a thing."

Padmé felt the anxiety welling up inside of her as she realized that he had no idea what had happened to him on Mustafar. "I'm sorry," she said. "That must have been horrible."

"It was," he said. "But the really troubling thing is…I'm not sure if it's a dream or a memory."

Padmé did not want to be the one to tell him about his immolation. She had reasoned that those memories would return to his mind in time. Why tell him about such a horrific incident, otherwise? And yet, it seemed those memories were starting to surface, and Anakin needed answers.

"It's a memory, Anakin," she said at last. "I'm sorry to tell you, but that happened to you."

Anakin stared at her, as the images from the nightmare sprang to his mind. "What are you saying?" he said. "I was burned alive? How? When?"

Padmé sighed. "After you attacked me on Mustafar, you and Obi-Wan fought. I don't know the particulars of your injuries, but you were mutilated by him, and your body was engulfed in flames. You were found by the emperor, who took you to the medical centre here on Coruscant, where you were given prosthetics and put in a breather suit and respiratory mask. You lived like that for two years, Anakin."

Anakin stared at her in horror, his mind reeling, barely able to conceive of the carnage that she described.

Padmé could see how upset he was, how devastated, and she regretted telling him. "I'm sorry, Anakin," she said, "I shouldn't have told you. You weren't ready to hear it."

"No, I needed to know," he said. "I just…I can't even imagine…" he stopped as the memory of the pain from his dream jumped to his mind. _That pain was real…I really did feel it…how did I survive such pain? How did I go on living after that?_ "Why…why was I put into a suit? Why didn't they repair my body? Clearly it's possible, my body is perfectly healthy now. Why did I live like a …cyborg for two years?"

"Because the monster that seduced you to the dark side wanted you to suffer," she said, growing emotional. "He wanted you to be in pain, physical, emotional pain. And if you had never discovered the truth, you would have spent the rest of your life in that suit."

Anakin said nothing, her words shocking and disturbing him. Padmé was concerned by his silence, and reached over to take his hand. "I'm sorry," she told him, stroking his hand gently. "I know this can't be easy to hear."

"No, it isn't," he said. "I'd rather never have my memory back than remember that," he said quietly.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I shouldn't have told you," she said.

"Don't apologize," he said. "I'd rather have you tell me this way than have these memories come crashing down on me when I'm alone," he said. "Your presence is soothing."

Padmé smiled. "You used to tell me that all the time, you know," she said.

"Did I?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Well it is," he said, looking at her.

"I'm glad," she said. "I want to be there for you, Anakin. I want to help you through this."

Anakin smiled, and once again the tension rose up between them. "Thank you," he said. "I appreciate it."

Padmé released his hand, and the two of them ate their breakfast in silence.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Before embarking upon what could turn out to be a dangerous mission, Anakin returned to the doctor to have the checkup that she had recommended weeks earlier. Padmé accompanied him, for he had no idea how to get to the medical centre. She had hoped that by this time Anakin's memory would have begun to return; but it seemed that he still had a long way to go.

"So, Anakin," Dr. Krane said as she entered the examination room. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Anakin said. "No more headaches."

"Excellent," she said. "And the memory?" she asked. "Any progress?"

Anakin frowned. "Some," he said. "Not as much as I'd hoped."

"Well some is better than none," Dr. Krane said.

"I'm not so sure," Anakin said. "Most of the memories I've regained have returned to me through nightmares," he said. "It's confusing, because I'm not sure at first if it's real memories or just figments of my imagination."

Krane listened, nodding her head. "Memory loss is a strange thing," she said. "It's hard to say what triggers some memories, while others remain lost."

"Is there nothing you can do for him, then?" Padmé asked, growing frustrated by the doctor's causal attitude.

"No," Krane said. "I'm afraid the memories will either return, or they won't. I'd like to give you a physical, Anakin," she said. "Just to make sure everything has healed."

"Okay," Anakin said. "I guess that would make sense."

"I'll wait in the corridor," Padmé said, leaving the room. She leaned her back against the wall outside, her emotions welling up. _Will I ever have him back?_ She wondered. _Or is he lost to me for good?_

"So when are you and Obi-Wan leaving?" Padmé asked as she flew them back home.

"Later today I think," Anakin said, watching the cityscape as it flew by.

"Where will you go?" she asked. "I mean, to conduct a search like that, where do you even start?"

"Obi-Wan thinks we need to start with the fleet," he said. "What used to be the Imperial fleet, I suppose," he said. "It's likely that the people behind this once served aboard one of them. We want to see if they voiced any hints of their political discontent."

"That makes sense," she said. "As the former commander of the imperial fleet, you may be able to influence them."

"I was the commander of the fleet?" he asked, looking at her.

"When you were Darth Vader, yes you were," she said. "You maintained the command after your transformation for a short time, but passed it on to one of your most trusted officers."

"I don't remember any of that," Anakin said, frustrated. "It would certainly help if I did. But I don't. Quite honestly, I'm not even sure why they're sending me on this mission. I'm pretty much useless the way I am right now."

Padmé turned to him briefly before returning her attention to her flying. _How depressed he must be_ , she reflected. _He feels so alone, so useless._ "You're far from that," she told him. "Don't be so down on yourself, Anakin. What happened to you was not your fault," she said. "It's the fault of these dissidents. Your skills as a Jedi are unmatched, with or without your memory. I have every confidence that you will make an invaluable contribution to this mission."

Anakin looked back at her, her words going a long way to alleviate his anxiety. "Thank you, Padmé," he said. "I appreciate your confidence in me."

Padmé smiled. "You're very welcome, Anakin."

 _The next morning_

Padmé had slept little, thoughts of the mission Anakin was about to embark upon filling her mind. _What if he and Obi-Wan are walking into a trap?_ _What if they are both injured this time? Or worse?_ Finally she got up, deciding that getting up early was preferable to tossing and turning.

Anakin was already eating breakfast when she arrived in the breakfast room. He looked up at her, giving her a smile. "You're up early," he said.

"So are you," she said. "I didn't realize you were leaving this early," she said.

"We're not," he said. "I just couldn't sleep."

"I know what you mean," she said, sitting down with a cup of tea. "I can't stop worrying."

"You don't need to worry, Padmé," he said. "From what I know, Obi-Wan and I make a pretty good team."

"Better than pretty good," she said. "During the Clone Wars you were legendary."

"The Clone Wars?" he asked.

Padmé nodded. "Yes, a conflict fabricated by the same monster who turned you to the dark side," she said. "Designed to spread the Jedi across the galaxy to facilitate his take over. You and Obi-Wan fought side by side in many battles. They used to call you the Hero with no Fear."

"Me? Really?" he said.

"Yes, you," she said. "You were the greatest Jedi, the greatest warrior in the galaxy, Anakin. I don't think the loss of you memory has changed that."

Anakin smiled. "I hope you're right," he said. "The Hero with no Fear, eh? I can live with that."

Luke and Leia were upstairs playing when Anakin entered their room to say goodbye. Although he did not remember the short time he had known them, he felt certain that he loved them nonetheless.

"When are you coming home, Daddy?" Luke asked as he held the twins in his arms.

"Soon," Anakin said. "A day or two. That's all."

"You're going to be here for our birthday, right Daddy?" Leia asked.

It broke Anakin's heart that he didn't even know when his children's birthday was, but judging by his daughter's question, it was coming up soon. "Of course," he said. "I wouldn't miss that for anything."

Leia smiled, and kissed Anakin on the cheek. "I'll miss you Daddy," she said. "I wish you didn't have to go."

As she uttered the words, Anakin had a flashback, to a time not that long ago, when Leia was younger and he was saying goodbye to her.

" _Goodbye precious one," Vader said, as he tucked Leia into bed. "I will see you very soon."_

 _Leia nodded, and held her hand out to Vader. "Stay," she said, as she always did._

" _I wish I could," he said. "I will come back soon, I promise."_

Anakin smiled, and kissed his children, giving them one more hug before setting them down. "Be good," he told them. He headed downstairs to the lower level where the tunnel that led to the hangar began. Padmé stood on the stairs, waiting for him.

"On your way?" she asked.

Anakin nodded. "Obi-Wan is waiting for me," he said.

"I can take you there," she said. "I know you're still a little disoriented."

"It's okay," he said. "I know how to get there. I'm sure."

Padmé nodded. "Very well," she said. "Well, good luck," she said, suddenly feeling awkward and nervous.

"Thanks," he said. "I'll be back in a couple of days, probably," he said. "Hopefully this won't be a huge waste of time."

Padmé smiled, and took his face in her hands. "I have every confidence in you Anakin," she said. She hesitated for a moment, and then gave him a soft kiss on the mouth. "Come home to me soon," she said, the double meaning of her words giving her a catch in her throat.

"I will," he said. "Goodbye, Padmé," he said.

"Goodbye Ani," she said, releasing him and watching him walked down the stairs and disappear.

Obi-Wan was already waiting in the hangar at the temple when Anakin arrived.

"You remembered the way," Obi-Wan said with a smile. "That's a good sign."

Anakin nodded. "I think so too," he said. "I had a flashback of my daughter earlier," he said. "Saying goodbye to her. She was pretty much a baby at the time."

Obi-Wan nodded. "That would have been when you were still Darth Vader," he said. "You visited her on a monthly basis until you killed the emperor."

Anakin frowned. "I don't want to remember being him," he said. "I'm so ashamed that I ever was him."

"Perhaps becoming Darth Vader was part of your journey," Obi-Wan said. "It was your destiny to destroy the Sith, but perhaps in a way no one had foreseen."

Anakin didn't want to consider this, it unsettled him and made him anxious. "Let's go," he said, changing the subject.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, let's be off," he said.

Anakin and Obi-Wan boarded a transport vessel along with Captain Rex with his garrison of troops. Anakin did not know where they were going, or what to expect when they got there.

"So what's the plan?" Anakin asked as he and Obi-Wan sat down to take a light meal.

"You were the commander of this fleet not that long ago," Obi-Wan told him.

"Yes, Padmé told me," he said. "But I don't remember that," he said. "So I'm not sure how much that's going to help."

"Leave that to me," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin smiled. "That's the best idea you've had all day."

They rendezvoused with the Star Destroyer _Devastator_ within a few hours. Anakin's apprehension grew as they approached the ship, hoping that Obi-Wan was as good as his word. "Just follow my lead, Anakin," Obi-Wan said as they boarded a ship to ship shuttle. "And above all, don't show them your hand. They must think that you are still the same man who held the command of the fleet."

"Okay," Anakin said. "I'll do my best."

Obi-Wan smiled, and put a hand on his shoulder. "You'll do just fine," he said.

The two Jedi were met in the main hangar of the huge ship by its commander, the man who had, not that long ago, been Anakin's second, Captain Montferrat, who smiled broadly when he saw his former commander.

"Lord Vader, it's good to see you!" Montferrat said, shaking Anakin's hand vigorously. "Excuse me, you're not longer using that name, are you?"

"No, it's Anakin Skywalker now," Anakin said. "It's good to see you too..."

 _Montferrat_ Obi-Wan told him silently.

"Good to see you, Montferrat," Anakin said, grateful for his friend's help. "We're here on a matter of some importance."

"I see," Montferrat said. "I've been half expecting to hear from the Senate, or the Jedi," he said. "This is about the extremists, isn't it?"

"Yes," Anakin said. "We need to track down these men. My source tells me that they were members of the imperial navy," he said.

"We shall do everything we can to assist you," Montferrat said.

"Excellent," Anakin said. "Let's get to it."

Obi-Wan and Anakin spent the better part of the day interviewing heads of departments to determine if any of them had knowledge of dissidence among the men in their command. The crew compliment of the ship was enormous, their task equally so. After ten hours with only a break for a meal, Obi-Wan and Anakin decided to stop for the day in order to get some sleep.

"That was frustrating as hell," Anakin said as he and Obi-Wan settled into the quarters they had been allocated for the duration of their visit.

"It was," Obi-Wan agreed. "But we didn't really expect anything different, did we?"

"I suppose not," Anakin said.

"Well, goodnight, Anakin," Obi-Wan said as he closed his eyes. He was soon asleep. Anakin envied him, wishing he could fall asleep as easily. He got into his narrow bed, frowning at how uncomfortable it was. _There's no way I'm going to be able to sleep,_ he reflected as he rolled over onto his side. By now Obi-Wan was softly snoring on the other side of the room, oblivious to Anakin's discomfort. Anakin rolled onto his other side, yanking the thin military issue blanket up over his shoulder. He closed his eyes and tried to relax, but his mind would not allow it. _This is ridiculous,_ he thought as he rolled over again. Then he rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. _I can't take this,_ he thought. _Whoever designed this bed was a masochist..._

Deciding to get up, Anakin pushed the blanket back and stood up from the narrow bed. Obi-Wan was still sleeping peacefully, so Anakin decided to leave him and head out into the ship. He was hoping that something would seem familiar. After all, according to Obi-Wan, he had lived on this ship for more than two years. Surely something would trigger a memory.

Anakin wandered through the ship, receiving respectful nods from the officers and men as he went along. A few of them asked him if he needed directions, obviously they did not know who he was, or who he'd been _._ Finally he reached the crew mess hall, and decided to stop in for a bite to eat.

There weren't many spots available, for it seemed half the night shift was on their dinner break. Finally he spotted a vacancy across from a rather burly looking man. Anakin headed towards it.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked.

The middle aged man looked up from his meal. "Suit yourself," he said.

"Thanks," Anakin said, and set his tray down on the table, the man watching him the whole time.

"What are you, some kinda Jedi?" he asked.

"Yes I am," Anakin said. "I used to serve on this ship though," he said. "Before...when I wasn't a Jedi."

"Don't remember you," the man said. "How long ago was that?"

"Nearly three years," Anakin said.

The man grunted. "That's why," he said. "Before my time."

"You new here?" Asked Anakin.

"Not new," the man said. "Been here a year next week," the man said. "Replaced some asshole who went kinda nutso."

"Nutso? What happened?" Anakin asked.

The man shrugged as he chewed his food. "Just started talking shit about the establishment," he said. "That's what my men tell me, anyway. Tried to get them to join him. A few did, most told him to go to hell. Eventually he was drummed out of the service. Don't know what happened to him, but I guess his loss is my gain, eh?"

Anakin nodded, trying not to let his excitement show. "You wouldn't know the name of this man, would you?" he asked.

The man looked at Anakin. "What do you care?" he asked.

"Tell me his name," Anakin said, using the force to bend the man's mind to his will.

"Osto Taurendil, that was the guy's name, yeah," the man said.

"And where is he now? Do you know?" Anakin pressed.

The man shook his head. "Not a clue," he said.

Anakin knew he was telling the truth, and let him finish his meal in peace.

 _The next morning_

Obi-Wan woke up early, as always. He looked over to see that Anakin was still sound asleep. He frowned, wondering if he ought to wake up, for they still had a lot of work to do. Deciding to take a shower before waking Anakin, he headed off to the fresher, leaving Anakin to sleep.

 _The overhead lights ...glaring...droids drilling into what is left of my limbs...I scream, try to escape...there has never been pain like this, it's blinding, all encompassing, never ending...and then a mask is lowered...my ruined face, covered...the sound of my breathing a monstrosity...I want to die...why didn't I die? What is there left to live for...Padmé? Are you all right? What have I done my angel!?_

Obi-Wan returned to the sleeping area to see Anakin thrashing about in his bed, clearly in the throes of a nightmare. He ran over and shook him by the arm, waking him up. Anakin's eyes snapped open, and darted about for a moment before they landed on Obi-Wan. "What...what the hell was that?" he asked.

"A nightmare, I presume," he said. "Do you remember what it was about?"

Anakin sat up in the bed with a frown. "I remember what was happening, but I can't put it into context," he said. "Frankly I don't want to think about it," he said. "It was...horrific."

Obi-Wan frowned, hoping that it was merely a nightmare and not a memory. "Shall we get some breakfast?" he said. "We have a lot of work ahead of us."

"Well actually, we don't," Anakin said, getting out of bed. "I had a very interesting conversation last night in the mess hall."

"Indeed?" Obi-Wan said. "Please tell me about it."

"Let me have a shower and I'll tell you all about it," Anakin said.

 _Later_

"That's incredible," Obi-Wan said as they sat eating breakfast. "We have a name. That's a good start. Well done, Anakin."

Anakin smiled. "Thanks," he said. "I was thinking we could use the data base to find out when this Taurendil was discharged."

"Yes, that data would be in the ship's system," Obi-Wan said. "Let's just hope that it also gives us some indication about his current whereabouts."

Anakin nodded. "I guess we'll find out soon enough."

Anakin and Obi-Wan headed to the bridge after they finished their meal. Captain Montferrat listened to Anakin as he described the conversation he'd had the previous night.

"We need to find out when this man was discharged," Obi-Wan said. "You should have records to tell us that."

Montferrat nodded. "Of course," he said. "Let's find it right now."

It didn't take a junior officer long to find the information they were looking for. "It seems he was discharged thirteen months ago," the young officer reported.

"Any mention of his current whereabouts?" Anakin asked.

The officer scanned over the report. "No," he said. "I'm afraid it only gives his home planet, if that's any help."

"What is it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Ord Mandell," the officer told them.

Anakin and Obi-Wan looked at each other. "What do you think?" Anakin asked. "Worth a shot?"

"Of course," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin nodded, and turned to Captain Montferrat. "Make for Ord Mandell," he said. "Maximum velocity."

 _Coruscant – Skywalker Estate_

"Oh Padmé, that's so sad," Sola said. "I'm so sorry."

Padmé nodded. "It is," she said. "Ironic, though, don't you think?"

"What do you mean?" Sola asked.

"I've been holding Anakin at a distance since he found me on Alderaan," she said. "And when I finally learn to trust him again, just when I'm ready to enter into an intimate relationship with him again, he loses all memory of me," she said with a sad smile. "I'm afraid I've lost him for good, Sola," she said. "What if he never remembers? What if he never loves me again?"

Sola shook her head, wishing she was there to hug her sister. "Anakin's love for you is deep inside him," she said. "He can't help but love you, even if he never remembers the past."

Padmé sighed. "I wish I could believe that," she said. "But I don't know about that. He seems very uncomfortable any time I tell him that I love him, any time I show him any affection."

"Give him time," Sola said. "You can't expect him to jump into bed with him if he doesn't know you. He's not that kind of man, from what you've told me about him."

"I don't expect him to," Padmé said. "It's just so frustrating! We were on the brink of becoming lovers when his happened. You can't imagine how frustrating this is for me."

Sola smiled. "I think I can," she said. "Bring him here," she said. "You two fell in love up at the lake house. Maybe being there will trigger some memories."

"I wish I could," she said. "But he's involved in an important mission right now. I'm not sure when he'll be home."

"I see," Sola said. "I'm sorry, Padmé," she said. "I wish I had some advice for you, but your situation is pretty unusual."

"Yes, there's no doubt about that," she said. "I'd better go," she said. "The twins are waiting for me. Thank for listening," she said. "I really appreciate it."

Sola smiled. "Any time," she said. "Talk to you soon."

Padmé ended the transmission and sat for a moment, thinking about what her sister had said. _He can't help but love you…_ _Is that true? Is it in his nature to love me?_ She didn't know any more, and was reluctant to hope that it was. Anakin was a good person, and she was certain that he would continue to be a part of her life because of their children; but would there ever be more to it than that? _And what if Nira decides to try and win him over?_ The fact that it had been Nira who had told Anakin that they were divorced troubled Padmé. It made her realize that Nira was still very interested in Anakin, despite his obvious disinterest. But now… _now that he doesn't love me, could he be attracted to her?_

"Mommy hurry up!" Leia said, appearing at the doorway.

"I'm coming, darling," Padmé said, standing up. "Come on, let's go to the park," she said, taking Leia's hand.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

 _Ord Mandell_

The hall of records held precious little information on the man that Obi-Wan and Anakin were pursuing. It cited that he was born there, that he'd joined the imperial navy when he was 18, and that was it. Anakin and Obi-Wan were growing more and more frustrated as they hit dead end after dead end. Neither of them wanted to return to the Jedi council without having apprehended Taurendil, but the likelihood of it was getting slimmer by the day.

"Perhaps it's best we return with what we have," Obi-Wan suggested when they had returned to the _Devastator_. "We've put Stormtroopers in place, they know who they're looking for."  
"Assuming he returns to Ord Mandell," Anakin said. "Who knows where he is right now?"

Obi-Wan frowned. "We need to be careful how we proceed," he said. "If we broadcast his name and likeness we may trigger another attack. I think that we need stealth in order to capture him, not force."

"I agree," Anakin said. "But we need more than this to go on," he said.

"We should dispatch clones across the sector," Obi-Wan said. "Someone is bound to hear or see something eventually. I highly doubt this man is going to remain quiet for long."

"I just hope we get to him before he strikes again," Anakin said. "We need to get a handle on this before more people are killed."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Come on," he said. "Let's go talk to the chancellor, and tell him what we've learned. I'm sure he will sanction the dispersal of the clones now that we have a name and a face to go by."

"I think so too," Anakin said.

 _Chancellor's Office – Coruscant_

Bail Organa listened to the report Obi-Wan and Anakin brought him with great interest. He nodded every so often, waiting for them to conclude their report before speaking.

"Well done, gentlemen," he said. "We have a place to start."

"Yes we do," Obi-Wan said. "But still a long way to go."

"We'd like to suggest deploying the clone army," Anakin said. "The more eyes and ears we have on this, the faster we'll be able to track him down."

"Agreed," Organa said. "I'll see to that right away."

Anakin and Obi-Wan left the senate and headed for the Jedi temple to update the council on their mission.

"Help direct the clones, we will," Yoda said. "Prevent another attack, we must."

Anakin nodded, only half listening. He was exhausted, and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He felt frustrated that their quarry was proving to be so difficult to find. _Perhaps if we had more Jedi,_ he reflected. _Perhaps if I hadn't help slaughter so many of them._

"Let's go get a bite to eat, Anakin," Obi-Wan said, seeing that Anakin was started to fade. "You look like you could use a pick me up."

Anakin didn't argue, and left the chamber with Obi-Wan. "You need sleep," Obi-Wan observed.

"I'm all right," Anakin said. "I'll sleep when this is behind us."

"You can't do this alone, Anakin," Obi-Wan reminded him. "You're only one man."

Anakin looked at him. "But I'm not just a man," he said. "I'm the hero with no fear. Isn't that right? Isn't that what they used to call me?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan said. "But that was different, Anakin."

"How?" Anakin asked as they reached the refectory. "How is this different? I fought the enemies, I was good at it from what I've been told. But now I can't even find the enemy, I have no idea how to find him. How the hell can I defeat him? How the hell can I win?"

Obi-Wan watched Anakin sit down, the set of his shoulders telling him just how depressed he was. Obi-Wan sat down with him as a serving droid came over to take their order.

"Anakin, regardless of the fact that you were or are the hero with no fear, you cannot take all this on yourself," Obi-Wan said. "It's just not possible for you to do it alone. You have comrades now, allies to help you. I'm here to help you. If you try to do this yourself, you will lose your mind."

Anakin looked at his friend, and, after a moment, he smiled. "You're right, you're right," he said, running a hand wearily through his hair. "I guess I'm just tired."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, having no sleep will do that to a person," he said. "Why don't you go have a nap in my quarters? Just an hour, and that will take the edge off."  
"I think that's a good idea," Anakin said, standing up. "It's just that…I'm not sure where to go."

Obi-Wan stood up. "I though not," he said. "Follow me."

Anakin fell asleep within moments of his head touching the pillow. He fell into a deep sleep, and it wasn't long before he started dreaming…

 _My heart is racing as Padmé closes the door behind us. We are finally alone, finally able to express our love for one another without fear or guilt. I am almost embarrassed to admit to my new wife that I am a virgin. I watch her as she removes the delicate lace veil from her head. She looks up at me. "I'll be right back," she tells me. I simply nod in reply, too enraptured by her beauty to say anything. She enters the fresher and closes the door, leaving me alone for the moment. I remove my heavy cloak and drape it over the back of a chair, take off my boots and tabard. I hesitate, my inexperience and naivety getting in the way. I want this to be perfect; should I remove all my clothing? Is that what she is doing? Will she be shocked if she comes out of the fresher and I am standing here naked? Will she be embarrassed if she comes out naked and I'm still dressed? Should I… Every rational thought stored in my brain evaporates as Padmé emerges from the fresher. She is wearing a pale pink negligee, its sheer, silken fabric clinging to every sensual curve of her body. My eyes travel slowly from her head down to her toes and then back again. Finally our eyes meet. "Padmé," I manage to say. "You…you look so…so beautiful." She smiles as she walks over to me. "Thank you," she replies softly. "I'm happy you think so." "You take my breath away," I tell her as I run my hands over her bare arms. I pull her close and kiss her, a slow, passionate kiss. My hands slide the thin straps off of her shoulders as my mouth travels down to her neck and onto her bare shoulders. "Ani," she sighs as my mouth grazes her neck softly, the scent of her skin driving me mad with desire. I feel her hands reaching to remove my tunic but she seems to be having some trouble. "Help me, "she asks. I release her and step back, removing my belt, and my sash. "Why do you Jedi feel the need to wear so many layers of clothing?" she teases as she eases my tunic up over my body. I bend over so that she can pull it over my head. "I suppose it's partly to protect ourselves from being seduced by beautiful senators," I tease her. She lifts an eyebrow. "Oh?" she asks. I nod. "Well, most would get impatient with all the clothing and give up after the first layer," I tell her with a smile. She laughs as she runs her hands up my bare chest. "Well not this senator," she assures me. "I'm more than patient," she adds, planting a kiss on my abdomen. I close my eyes, lost in the sensations her mouth upon my bare skin are creating. "You have such a beautiful body, Anakin," she tells me, looking up at me seductively. "Must be all that vigorous training." I open my eyes and smile at her. "Thank you," I tell her. "It does have its advantages I suppose," I add as I pull her nightgown off of her. I look down at her naked body, feeling my excitement increasing by the moment. "You are incredibly gorgeous," I tell her softly, leaning down to kiss her. "So…gorgeous..." our mouths meet in an open mouthed, ravenous kiss, our bodies pressed against one another's._

"Padmé," Anakin murmured in his sleep. "My beautiful Padmé…"

"I'm here Anakin. Don't worry, I'm right here."

"Padmé?" He murmured, starting to wake up. "What…what are you doing here?"

"Never mind that," she said, putting a finger on his lips. "I'm here, that's all you need to worry about."

Anakin felt lips on his, and the insistence of a kiss. He sensed that something was amiss, something was not right, and opened his eyes. His eyes widened when he saw that it was Nira who was kissing him, not Padmé.

"What the hell are you doing?" He said, pushing her away. He got out of the bed, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. "Have you lost your mind?"

Nira looked offended. "Anakin, you don't remember how we used to be together," she said. "But I promise you, we were…"

"Stop right there," Anakin said. "I know you're lying. What do you take me for, a fool? I don't know what your game is, but it isn't going to work. I have no interest in you. And if I had, I think I would know it."

Nira frowned. "No you wouldn't she said. "You don't remember anything. How could you possibly remember us?"

"There is no us," he said hotly. "Now get out of here. Now!"

Nira shook her head. "Fine," she said. "Throw it away, everything we shared. Don't ask for a second chance, because there won't be one."  
"Don't worry, I won't," Anakin said, pushing past her, boots in his hand. He stood out in the hallway, ignoring the curious looks from passersby. Not bothering to put on his boots, he headed to the refectory where Obi-Wan was just finishing his after dinner tea. He looked up at Anakin, startled to see him disheveled and bootless.

"What is wrong?" Obi-Wan asked. "You look rather alarmed."

"Alarmed? You're damn right I'm alarmed," Anakin said. "I'm more than alarmed. I was sleeping, dreaming of Padmé, when someone came into your room and started to kiss me, pretending she was Padmé. I'll give you three guesses who it was."

"Oh dear God," Obi-Wan said. "You can't be serious!"

"I'm dead serious," Anakin said. "She's trying to tell me that we were together, that we shared so much, and I know she's lying. What is wrong with her?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "Nira has been attracted to you for some time now, Anakin," he said. "I suppose she sees your amnesia as an opportunity."

"I want her out of here, Obi-Wan," Anakin said. "What kind of a Jedi acts like that?"  
"A very poor one," Obi-Wan said with a frown. "I will speak to Master Yoda at once. I think you should just go home, Anakin. You 've had a rather stressful couple of days."

 _That's an understatement,_ Anakin thought to himself as he pulled on his boots. "Okay," he said. "But the moment you hear something, let me know, okay?"  
"I will," he said. "You have my word. This dream about Padmé, do you think it was another memory?" Asked Obi-Wan.

Anakin thought about the dream for a moment. He smiled. "I certainly hope so," he said, and then left Obi-Wan wondering.

 _Skywalker Estate_

Anakin was greeted in the foyer of his home by Luke and Leia, who, as always, smothered him with hugs and kisses. Anakin picked them both up in his arms, holding them tightly.

"I missed you guys," he said, smiling at his children.

"We missed you too!" Luke said. "You were gone a long time, Daddy."

"Yeah, a _really_ long time," Leia agreed.

Anakin laughed. "Not that long," he said, setting them down. "Is Mommy home?"

"No, she went to see Uncle Bail," Leia told him, taking Anakin's hand. "Come and play with us," she said.

"We wanna make a fort," Luke said, taking Anakin's other hand. "You make the best forts, Daddy."

Anakin didn't remember making forts, but figured he could wing it, and let his children lead him upstairs to their playroom.

Padmé arrived home a couple of hours later. Bail had filled her in on the progress Obi-Wan and Anakin had made on their mission, and she was surprised that Anakin had returned to Coruscant without letting her know. _He went to the Jedi temple first,_ she realized. She remembered a time not that long ago when he would surprise her at their apartment as soon as he was on furlough. She was his priority then, but now…

"Good evening Senator Padmé," Threepio said, greeting Padmé in the foyer.

"Hello Threepio," she said. "Where are the children?"

"Upstairs playing with Master Anakin," the droid reported.

"Is dinner ready?" she asked.

"Yes, milady," Threepio replied. "Should I bring the children down to eat?"

"I'll send them down," Padmé said. She headed upstairs to the play room where the twins and Anakin were playing. She watched them for a moment, smiling as she saw that Anakin was having as much fun as Luke and Leia.

"Mommy!" Luke exclaimed when he noticed Padmé standing there. He ran over to hug her followed quickly by Leia. Padmé smiled, and hugged each of her children in turn. "Dinner's all ready," she said. "Go wash your hands and then downstairs and get started. We'll be right down."

Anakin stood up as Padmé walked over to him. "Welcome home," she said.

"Thanks," Anakin said.

"I hear your mission was a success," she said.

Anakin shrugged. "I'm not sure I'd call it a success," he said. "We have a name of a possible suspect," he said.

"It's a start," she said.

"I suppose it is," he said. "I…I had another dream," he said. "I need you to tell me if it's a memory."

"What makes you think I'll be able to tell you?" she asked. "There are parts of your life I have little knowledge of."

"You were in this dream," he told her. "Stands to reason that you'd know."

Padmé was surprised to hear that she had been in his dream, but pleased nonetheless. "Tell me about it," he said.

"I was in a bedroom, our bedroom I guess," he began. "And I was trying to decide whether I should get undressed or not. Then you came into the room wearing a pink nightie," he said. "You looked…gorgeous," he said. "Was I just dreaming? Or was that a memory of a past event?"

Padmé smiled. "That was our wedding night, Ani," she told him.

Anakin's eyes widened. "It was? Really?"

Padmé nodded. "Yes," she said. "It was a very special night," she said. "The first time we were together," she said. "The first time…for both of us."

Anakin smiled. "From what I remember, it was beautiful," he said.

She smiled. "Come with me," she said, taking his hand. "I want to show you something."

Anakin let her lead him out of the children's playroom down the hallway to her room. She released his hand and headed to the large walk in closet. "What are you doing?" he called.

"Just a minute," she called back. She was gone a few minutes, and when she came back out, she was wearing the very same pink negligee she had worn on their wedding night. "Look familiar?"

Anakin smiled. "Yes, that's it exactly," he said, his eyes travelling over her body. "You still have it," he said.

Padmé nodded. "Silly, isn't it?"

"No, not silly," he said, walking over to her. "Sentimental maybe, but not silly."

Padmé smiled. "That was a magical night," she said. "How much do you remember?" she asked.

Anakin thought for a minute before responding. "Like I said, I was waiting for you," he said. "I was nervous, excited, and unsure of myself. Guess because it was the first time," he said. "You came into the room wearing this …pink nightie, it was so …so sexy," he said. "I told you how beautiful you looked, and then we kissed. I started taking off your nightgown, and kissing your neck, your shoulders…" he stopped as the dream started affecting him. "I'm sorry, I don't need to go on. You remember the rest. I actually woke up before I got to the best part," he said with a smile.

"What a pity," she said. "It was quite the night. I don't think we slept much, actually."

"No?" Anakin asked, her words only adding to his state of excitement.

Padmé shook her head as she walked closer to him. "I can tell you about it, if you like," she said.

"I'd like that very much," he said.

Padmé smiled as she walked right up to him. "Are you sure?" she asked. "It's pretty hot."

"I'm sure," he said, looking into her eyes, feeling himself getting lost in their depths.

Padmé began to describe, in no shortage of details, their first night together. The memories of that night sent her heart racing, and she hoped with all her heart that Anakin felt the same way. She looked up at him and smiled when she noticed how flushed he was.

"Why Anakin Skywalker, you're blushing," she said.

Anakin laughed. "Well, that was, like you said…hot."

"Oh it was," she said. "It was always hot between us. Like electricity."

Anakin looked into her eyes, seeing in them the same desire that he felt coursing through him. "Those are memories I would very much like to remember," he said.

Padmé smiled. "We could always make new ones," she said, unsure how he would respond.

Anakin nodded. "Yes we could," he said, taking her hands. Wordlessly he ran his hands up the length of her arms, his eyes on hers. He pulled her to him, unable to resist her any longer. Padmé ran her hands up his chest and into his hair as he bent to kiss her. The kiss was deep and slow, full of the pent up passion that each had held at bay for so long.

"I need you, Anakin," Padmé whispered into his ear.

Anakin looked down at her, and then picked her up into his arms. He kissed her as he carried her over to the bed. He lay her down, and looked into her eyes. "Are you sure about this?" he asked her softly.

Padmé nodded. "I'm very sure," she said.

Anakin smiled, and kissed her again.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Padmé lay in Anakin's arms, a dreamy smile on her face. She looked up at him. "That was incredible," she said, drawing her finger down his face. "I'd almost forgotten what an amazing lover you are."

Anakin smiled, and captured her hand, bringing it to his mouth to kiss it. "So had I," he joked.

Padmé laughed. "I'm serious," she said. She rolled over to face him, studying his face. "What's wrong?"

Anakin looked at her. "Nothing," he said.

Padmé frowned. "I know you better than you think," she said. "Please tell me you don't regret this."

"I don't regret it," he said. "I just feel like…have we made things more complicated? Our situation is rather strange, you have to admit."

"It's unusual, yes," Padmé agreed. "But I don't think us expressing how we feel about each other makes things complicated. Quite the opposite, actually."

Anakin didn't know what to say. He knew that she loved him, it was clear in every word, every gesture, and every glance. But did he love her yet? Was he leading her on to say that he did? And yet, he just made love to her. How could that _not_ complicate things?

"The kids must be wondering where we are," he said. "Maybe we should get downstairs."

"Okay," Padmé said, watching him get out of the bed and get dressed. She couldn't help but feel as though he had serious regrets, and it broke her heart to consider it.

"Daddy, Mommy, where were you?" Leia demanded as Anakin and Padmé joined them at the dining room table.

Padmé and Anakin looked at each other. "Daddy was telling me about his mission," Padmé said as Anakin pulled out her chair for her.

"That's right," Anakin said. "Sorry we took so long," he added.

"That's okay," Luke said. "You're just in time for dessert!"

"Mommy when is Jyn coming over to play?" Leia asked. "I miss her."

"Maybe we can go see her," Padmé suggested. The twins had grown quite close to the young daughter of Galen and Lira Erso while they were staying with them, and missed her since they had moved into an apartment in the city.

"I'm sure she misses you too," Padmé added. "Would you like to invite her to your birthday party?" she asked.

"Yes!" Leia and Luke responded as one.

Padmé smiled. "Then we will definitely invite her."

 _Later that morning_

Anakin and Padmé brought the twins to the Jedi temple after breakfast. Yoda had asked Padmé if she would consent to having the twins tested, and Padmé had agreed. She appreciated the fact that Yoda had asked her rather than simply assuming that it would be done. Padmé had accompanied them simply because she didn't trust Nira and wanted to send her a clear message. _Anakin is mine,_ was the message, simple and direct, and it was evident to all as soon as the Skywalker family entered the temple. Obi-Wan met them there, and was pleased to see that Anakin and Padmé seemed to be growing closer.

"Good morning everyone," Obi-Wan said with a smile. "This is an exciting today, younglings."

"Are we gonna be Jedi?" Luke asked.

"I think there's a very good chance of that, Luke," Obi-Wan said. "Shall we? Master Yoda is waiting."

Anakin and Padmé hugged their children and watched as Obi-Wan led the twins away.

"Who will be conducting the test?" Padmé asked.

"Master Yoda and one of the other Jedi masters," Anakin said. "Obi-Wan doesn't want to do it," he said. "He's afraid that he won't be able to be unbiased."

"He's probably right," Padmé said. "He adores Luke and Leia."

Anakin smiled. "He does," he said. "And I know they feel the same way about him. Pity he hasn't found a woman to share his life with," he said. "He'd make an excellent father."

"Yes he would," she agreed as they strolled through the vast corridors of the temple. "Maybe we should help him find someone," she said.

"I'm not sure how he'd feel about that," Anakin said.

"He'd thank us in the end," she said. "There was a woman he used to care about years ago…I wish I could remember her name."

"So do I," Anakin said as they found a bench to sit on. He was reflective for a moment. "I wonder if that dream I had last night was the start of my memories coming back," he said.

"Maybe so," Padmé said.

"I just wish all my dreams were that pleasant," he said. "Those are the memories I want to remember, not those horrific ones," he said with a frown.

Padmé felt badly for him, and took his hand. "I know," she said. "Perhaps we need to focus on making new memories, Ani," she said.

Anakin smiled. "I think that's a wonderful idea," he said. His smile faded when he saw Nira approaching them. "Great," he muttered. Padmé looked over and frowned when she saw who was bearing down on them.

"There you are," Nira said with a smile, looking directly at Anakin. She looked at Padmé. "Do you mind? I'd like to talk to Anakin. Alone."  
Padmé looked up at Anakin in surprise. He frowned. "There's nothing you need to say to me that Padmé can't hear," he said.

"Well, I'm not so sure about that," Nira said. "Not sure she wants to hear about the kiss we shared last night. Or…"  
"Stop right there," Anakin said. "You're crazy if you think for a minute that I'd have anything to do with you."

Nira looked at him. "Tell me if I'm lying," she said. "We kissed, just last night," she went on. "Am I lying?"

Anakin stared at her. In a way, she _was_ telling the truth. Padmé stood beside him, waiting for him to deny it all. When he didn't, she looked up at him. "Anakin?" she said.

Anakin looked down at her. "She's not lying," he said. "But the kiss…"

"You _kissed_ her?" Padmé cried. "When were you going to tell me this?"

"You're not his wife," Nira said. "He doesn't need to tell you everything."  
"Excuse me?" Padmé said. "For your information…"

"Ladies, please," Anakin said. "Please stop. Nira, be truthful. _You_ kissed _me_. I was half asleep at the time, and dreaming about Padmé. You took advantage of the situation. That's what really happened."

Padmé looked at Nira. "You really are something else," she said. "How desperate do you have to be to take advantage of a man in Anakin's current condition? It's pathetic!"

"Oh please," Nira said. "Don't preach to me, Senator," she said. "You've been rejecting Anakin for months now. How can you expect a young, virile man like Anakin to spend his nights alone, pining away for you? That's just selfish. And you call _me_ pathetic."

"How dare you!" Padmé cried.

"Enough!" Anakin said, standing between the two women. "Nira, leave. Your behaviour is disgusting. You don't belong in this Jedi Order, and I'm going to use my influence in the council to have you removed."

Nira looked at him, daggers in her eyes. "You can't do that," she said.

"Oh no?" Anakin said. "Watch me," he said. He looked at Padmé and then took her hand, and walked away, leaving Nira fuming.

Padmé could see how angry he was, and felt badly that she had allowed Nira into goading her into a confrontation. Still, she felt strongly that she needed to make her intentions clear where Anakin was concerned.

"I should have told you about the kiss," he said finally. "It was just so ridiculous, I put it out of my mind."

"I'm not surprised she did that," Padmé said. "She's been trying to get her hooks into you for months."

Anakin looked down at her. "Has she?"

Padmé nodded. "Yes, she's rather single minded."

"And obtuse," he said. "If she thinks I have any interest in her."  
Padmé smiled, relieved to hear it.

Obi-Wan found them, the expression on his face causing both Anakin and Padmé to grow alarmed.

"What's wrong?" Anakin asked.

"It's not the children, is it?" Padme asked in alarm.

"No, the children are fine," Obi-Wan said. "I've just heard from the Chancellor. It turns out that our prime suspect is dead. Killed in a bar fight half a year ago."

"So he couldn't have been involved," Anakin said.

"No, he was dead months before the attack on Jedha," Obi-Wan said. He sighed. "Looks like we're back to square one."

Anakin frowned. "So it seems," he said. "I have something I need to talk to you about," he said. "We just had an ugly scene with Nira. She needs to go, Obi-Wan. I mean it this time, she's gone too far."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I have to agree with you," he said. "Once the rest of the council has completed testing Luke and Leia, I will put forth a motion to have any consideration for her candidacy turned over. We're not that desperate for new members, after all."

"I couldn't agree more," Anakin said.

Luke and Leia had completed their testing, which, not surprisingly, was almost identical to their father's. The excitement of their excellent results was tempered, however, by the set back in the investigation. Neither Anakin nor Padmé wanted to commit their children to spending large amounts of time at the temple until the threat of danger had been eradicated.

The flight home was tense, for while the twins were excited, Anakin and Padmé were deep in thought. "So much for my great discovery," Anakin said with a frown. "Poor bastard was dead long before this whole mess began."

"There has to be a way to track these people down," Padmé said. "Perhaps the investigation should focus on arms sellers," she said. "There has to be a limited number of sources for the sort of explosives that they used on Jedha," she said. "Could they be traced somehow?"

"Perhaps," Anakin said. "It's certainly worth checking out. Tell me something, is the twins' birthday coming up?" he asked. "Leia mentioned it the other day. I didn't want to tell her I didn't remember what date it was."

Padmé smiled. "It's next week," she said. "I've invited my family to come help us celebrate."

"Good," he said. He frowned. "I wasn't there when they were born, was I?"

"No, you weren't," she said. "They were born on the same day that…Mustafar happened."

Anakin digested this silently. _Something else that Darth Vader stole from me,_ he reflected. "Starting this year, that day will only be a happy one," he said. "A celebration of our children's birth."

"I like that idea very much," she said with a smile.

The evening was spent planning the upcoming birthday party, as thoughts of becoming a Jedi knight was pushed to the back of the minds of both Luke and Leia. The significance of the upcoming birthday was not lost on any one. Luke and Leia had not been together on their birthday since the day of their birth; and Anakin had never had the occasion to celebrate the birth of his beloved children. Both Padmé and Anakin were determined to make it the best birthday party imaginable.

"My family is arriving the day after tomorrow," Padmé told Anakin after they had put the children to bed. "I can't wait to see them again."

Anakin smiled. "I'm sure they feel the same way about you and the twins," he said. "I've met your parents, right?"

"Yes, you met them before we were married," she told them. "You were protecting me on Naboo, and we visited them. You met my sister and nieces too."

Anakin nodded, having no memory of any of them. "Do they know about my past?" he asked. "Do they know that I was Darth Vader? Do they know about what I did to you on Mustafar?"

Padmé frowned. "They know you were Darth Vader," she said.

"That must have endeared me to them," he said with a frown.

Padmé looked at him. "They know how you've changed," she said. "They know how much I love you. They know what a wonderful father you are to Luke and Leia."

Anakin smiled. "You always know just what to say," he said. "You are an amazing person, you know that?"

Padmé smiled. "I'm happy you think so," she said. She stopped outside of her bedroom. "Are you joining me?" she asked, hoping he would say yes.

Anakin felt torn. As much as he had enjoyed their night together, he had been harbouring feelings of guilt all day. "I'm not sure I ought to," he said.

Padmé nodded. "Okay, I'm not going to pressure you," she said. "Just know that you are welcome in my bed any time."

"Thank you," he said. He kissed her on the cheek. "Goodnight Padmé," he said.

"Good night," She said. She watched him walk to his own room, hoping that he would change his mind. But he didn't, and she went to bed alone, doing her best not to despair.

 _Jedi Temple_

Nira stood in the middle of the council chamber, barely containing herself. Obi-Wan informed the rest of the council all about the argument between Padmé and Nira, and how Nira had tried to manipulate Anakin. The council members listened gravely, looking at Nira every so often. Yoda was most disappointed of all, for he had envisioned Nira being an integral part of the Jedi Order's rebuilding. But despite his hopeful plans, Yoda could not deny that Nira was not a fit for the Order.

"Are you even going to let me tell my side of the story?" Nira finally said, unable to remain quiet any longer.

"You will be silent," Quin-Tain Signas said sternly. "You will not speak until you are invited to do so."

Nira frowned, but remained silent.

"You have no place in this Order," Obi-Wan said. "This latest incident, antagonizing a Republican Senator, is the final straw, Nira. We have watched you closely over the past several months, with the hopes that you would mature and demonstrate the qualities needed to be a Jedi. But you have not. Indeed, your inappropriate actions and unbecoming attitudes have compelled us to withdraw our invitation to join this Order."

Nira wasn't terribly surprised, but felt compelled to speak her mind before departing the Jedi forever. "May I speak?" she asked, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"You may speak," Yoda said.

Nira looked directly at Yoda. "You are hypocrites, all of you," she said. "You wanted me to help you rebuild this order, but call my methods inappropriate. And I know what this is really about, it's about Senator Padmé Amidala," she said. "A woman who has rejected the man that you, Master Yoda, said I would be a good mate for. But now, now that she has changed her mind about him, I'm discarded. If this is what this new order is based on, favouritism, nepotism, hypocrisy and…"

"That is quite enough," Quin-Tain Signas snapped. "Accept this council's decision with a modicum of dignity. Your personal problems and fixations are of no interest to this council. Pack up your belongings and leave with some self-respect."

Nira turned away wordlessly to leave them and was stopped at the door by Obi-Wan. "Your lightsaber," he said, holding out his hand.

Nira hesitated, and then unclipped her weapon from her belt and dropped it to the floor, then left the council chamber.


	24. Chapter 24

_Author's note: as this story is rated T, which means young people can and will read this story, I won't be_

 _writing any graphic sex scenes - so to the anonymous (naturally) reviewer who keeps raising the issue,_

 _and saying that I don't know how to write sex scenes, move along. If you're interested in that, I have a_

 _yahoo site with the mature version of my stories. ( neo/groups/chosen1angel)_

Chapter 24

 _The sky is bright and blue as we walk along the familiar streets of my home. Luke and Leia run ahead, knowing the way almost as well as I do. At my side is Anakin. He smiles at me and takes my hand. His touch electrifies me, it always has. He picks up my hand and plants a lingering kiss on it. "You are so beautiful," he tells me. I smile, and it's only then that I notice I am pregnant. I run my hand over my round belly, and feel Anakin's child kicking within me. The joy I feel is indescribable. I am complete by this man, by our children, by the new child we will raise together in only a few short months… But then, the air is shattered by the sound of an explosion. The ground under our feet shakes and the sound of sirens shriek. I can't see Luke or Leia …they have wandered out of my sight…I scream their names, as buildings around me start to crumble and break apart. I'm trying to run, my legs won't carry me fast enough. Where are they? Where are my precious children? Anakin? Where are you? I turn and see him, his beautiful face covered in blood, his brilliant eyes staring vacantly. I try to scream, but no sound will come…_

Anakin sat in the office of their home in conversation with Obi-Wan, who had filled Anakin in on the council's actions. Anakin was relieved to hear that Nira had been expelled, but couldn't help but worry that they had not seen the last of her.

"She's a loose cannon," Anakin said. "I strongly suggest we keep a close eye on her for a while. Who knows what she's likely to do?"

"I agree," Obi-Wan said. "I will speak to Rex in the morning. I would suggest that you keep a compliment of men at your home too, Anakin," he said. "Nira is bound to feel animosity towards you and Padmé. Some extra protection wouldn't be out of order."  
"I thought of that too," Anakin said. He frowned. "I wish she'd just do us all a favour and go back to wherever she came from."

"She may," Obi-Wan said. "Now that there's nothing for her here. I suppose it depends on the nature of her. If she is a vindictive person, then we shouldn't expect that her exit from our lives will be an easy one."

"You're right," Anakin said. He stifled a yawn. "I'm going to get back to bed," he said. "And hopefully sleep this time."

"Yes, it's way past my bedtime," Obi-Wan said. "I'm not getting any younger, after all."

Anakin smiled. "No, you're not," he said.

Obi-Wan laughed. "Goodnight, Anakin," he said.

"Goodnight," Anakin said. He ended the transmission and stood up. He frowned as a strong wave of emotion hit him. It was fear coupled with despair, and it was nearly overwhelming in its intensity. Anakin took a moment to focus his mind on where it was coming from, and once he did, he ran out of the room and up the stairs.

 _Anakin! Don't leave me again! I need you! I can't live without you! Anakin!_

"Padmé, wake up! Wake up!"

Padmé's eyes snapped open and she looked up into the eyes of Anakin, who was shaking her by the shoulders. When she realized that she'd been dreaming, she sat up and threw her arms around him, crying. "Thank God!" she cried. "Thank God it was only a dream!"

Anakin held her as she cried, alarmed by the trembling in her body. "It must have been some dream," he said. "I felt your emotions all the way downstairs."

"You did?" she asked, not wanting to release him.

"Yes," he said. "You're shaking," he said. "It's okay, Padmé. Whatever you were dreaming, it isn't real. You're safe."

Padmé looked at him, taking in every detail of his face. _He's okay,_ she thought. _He's alive…_

"It was terrible," she said, starting to calm down. "We were on Naboo, and there was an explosion. You…you were killed, Ani," she said, her voice tremulous.

Anakin took her face in his hands. "I'm alive," he assured her. "It was a dream, nothing more."

"I know," she said. "It was just …so terrible," she said, unable to stop her tears. "I couldn't live without you, Anakin," she said.

Anakin smiled. "You'll never have to," he told her. He kissed her forehead as he brushed the tears

from her face. He looked down into her eyes. His heart ached by the sadness he saw there, the

despair. "I'm sorry," he said. "I know what it's like to have bad dreams." She nodded, her need for him

filling her utterly. Anakin sensed this, as his eyes travelled down to her mouth. He wanted to kiss her,

wanted it desperately. He moved closer, and kissed her softly on the mouth. Padmé returned his kiss,

unable to hold back her desire for him any longer. Anakin wrapped his arms around her and pulled her

to him as their kiss deepened. He knew that there was no way he could stop what was happening

between them, and didn't even try. Anakin pushed Padmé's nightie up her body, needing to touch her.

Padmé pulled it over head and tossed it on the floor as Anakin's hands moved over her body, his mouth

kissing a line along her shoulder, helpless to deny the way he felt when they were together this way.

 _The next morning_

Padmé woke up the next morning with Anakin's arms wrapped around her. She smiled, remembering how many times she had woken up this way. She hadn't been sure if it would ever happen again, and yet, here they were. _He doesn't remember our life together,_ she thought as she watched him sleep. _And yet, he loves me…he loves me even though I'm almost a stranger to him now._

Anakin awoke and smiled when he saw Padmé watching him. "Good morning," he said. "What a beautiful sight to wake up to."

Padmé smiled and kissed him. "I can't think of a better way to wake up than in your arms," she said.

Anakin smiled, and then sensed something. "Better get some clothes on," he said, getting out of her bed and looking for his shorts. "We're about to be invaded."

Padmé headed his warning and hurried into the fresher to find her robe. The door to the bedroom burst open and Luke and Leia rushed into the room. They were surprised to see their father in their mother's room, but it didn't stop them from jumping into the bed.

"Hi Daddy!" Leia said. "What are you doing here?"

Anakin wasn't sure how to respond, and looked over to Padmé for help.

"I had a bad dream," Padmé said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "And Daddy was helping me…cheer up."

Anakin covered his mouth with his hand to hide his smile.

"I'm hungry, Mommy," Luke said. "Can we have breakfast?"

"Of course," Padmé said. "Let's go downstairs and see if it's ready."

"Are you coming, Daddy?" Leia asked, hopping off the bed.

"I'm going to have a shower first," Anakin said. "I'll be down in a little while," he said, giving Leia a kiss.

Padmé brought the twins downstairs to the breakfast room, where Threepio was laying the table. "Watch the children for a few minutes," she told the droid. "I'll be right back," she said. Padmé headed back upstairs and headed to her suite of rooms. She opened the door to his bedroom and smiled when she heard the water running. _He's still in the shower._ She closed the door behind her, and untied her bathrobe, leaving it on the floor. She walked over to the fresher and opened the door. For a moment she just watched Anakin as he showered, admiring his body. Then she slid open the shower door. Anakin looked over at her, surprised.

"You don't mind if I join you, do you?" she asked.

Anakin shook his head, and held out his hand to her. Padmé put her hand in his and stepped into the shower. Anakin pulled her to him, and kissed her deeply, knowing that he would never be able to get enough of her.

 _The next day_

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Luke and Leia cried as Jobal and Ruwee arrived in their home. They were met by hugs and kisses from both twins. Sola and her family arrived as well, and the four cousins had a happy reunion.

"It's wonderful to have you all here," Padmé told them happily as she embraced her family members one by one. "Having you here for Luke and Leia's birthday will make it so much more special this year."

"We've never been able to celebrate their birthday," Jobal said. "It means a lot to us that you invited us, Padmé."

"You and Dad are the only grandparents Luke and Leia have," Padmé said. "I wouldn't dream of not inviting you."

After everyone had been shown to their rooms and the children convinced their parents to let them go for a swim, the adults settled onto the terrace to enjoy the fine afternoon weather.

"Where is Anakin?" Sola asked.

"He's at the Jedi temple," Padmé told her. "With this situation on Jedha still unresolved, he has been putting in a lot of hours to try and find the people responsible."

"Terrible, just terrible," Ruwee said. "I thought the end of the Empire meant peace in the galaxy."

"We all did," Darred said. "There are always people who feel the need to cause mayhem. It's always been this way."

"Sadly you're right," Padmé said. "I just hope they can track down these dissidents before they strike again." She frowned as she remembered the dream she'd had the previous night.

"Has Anakin's memory returned?" Sola asked.

"Not entirely, no," Padmé said as she watched the children playing in the pool with Threepio watching over them. "He's had several dreams about the past, but nothing that has helped him gain a solid grasp of his it. It's very frustrating for him, for all of us, actually."

"Give it time," Jobal said. "I'm sure that the memories will return to him in time."

"I hope so, Mom," Padmé said.

 _Later that night_

Anakin and Padmé were sound asleep when C3P0 knocked on the bedroom door. Anakin opened one eye, hoping that he'd been dreaming. But as the knocking persisted, he couldn't deny that the knocking was real. With a groan he got out of bed and pulled on his sleep pants. Padmé woke up and looked over at him. "What are you doing, Ani?" She said sleepily.

"Someone's at the door," he said. "This had better be good," he grumbled, opening the door. "Threepio," he sighed. "What? What is so important that you needed to wake us up?"

"I'm sorry Master Ani," the droid said. "But General Kenobi is at the door. He needs to talk to you."

Anakin frowned, a bad feeling developing inside of him. He pushed past the droid and headed downstairs, knowing that if Kenobi was here at this time of night, it must be something very important.

"Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked when he reached the main floor. "What's going on?"

Obi-Wan turned to Anakin. "I'm afraid I have bad news," he said. "There's been another explosion."

"Where?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan looked grave. "Naboo," he said. "Right in Theed."

Anakin felt his stomach drop; _Padmé dreamed of an explosion on Naboo..._ "No," he said. "Why Naboo?" he said. "Naboo is a peaceful planet! What would make them choose to attack it?"

"I wish I knew," Obi-Wan said. "But people who commit such acts don't usually have a reason. Sometimes it's just violence for violence's sake."

"Casualties?" Anakin asked.

"Last I heard at least 30," Obi-Wan said. "Possibly more. It was right in the heart of the city."

Anakin frowned. "They need to be stopped," he said. "Before anyone else gets hurt."

"Agreed," Obi-Wan said. "It's very fortunate that Padmé's family is here," he said. "Otherwise..."

"Yes, I thought of that too," Anakin said. "The Force works in mysterious ways."

Obi-Wan left leaving Anakin the onerous task of telling Padmé that her dream had come true, that her beloved home planet had been attacked. He headed upstairs, trying to formulate the right words to tell her.

"Ani?" Padmé said as he climbed into bed with her. "What's wrong?"

"Obi-Wan was just here," he said.

Padmé frowned. "In the middle of the night? Why?" she asked.

"There's been another explosion," he said. "It was on Naboo, Padmé. The bastards have attacked Naboo."

Images of her nightmare flashed through her mind. _Oh no..._ "Naboo? Where? Where did it happen?" Padmé cried, sitting up in bed at once.

"Theed," Anakin said. "At least 30 people were killed. That's all we know right now, Padmé. I'm so sorry."

Padmé sat for a minute in the bed, too stunned to react. And then a thought struck her. "If my parents and sister hadn't come here..." she stopped as her emotions got the better of her. "Oh my God," she said. "They could have been killed!"

"They weren't," Anakin told her, taking her by the shoulders. "They're here, they're safe."

Padmé nodded. "I...I can't believe this," she said, brushing tears from her face. She looked up into Anakin's eyes. "These people have to be stopped, Anakin," she said.

"We will find out who's responsible for this, Padmé," Anakin assured her.

"Yes, I'm sure you will," she said. "But it won't change what has happened," she said. "That won't bring back those people who are dead now." She frowned, as her sadness gave way to anger. "How dare they," she said. "Naboo is a peaceful world. Who would do this? These people are monsters!"

Anakin nodded. "They are," he said. "And we'll find them, somehow. I promise." The trouble was, he really had no idea how he was going to do it.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter25

 _The next morning_

Padmé's family listened gravely as she and Anakin told them about the incident on Naboo. They were horrified. The attack in Theed had resulted in the death of 34 people with 29 others injured.

"If you hadn't invited us for the twins' birthday..." Sola began. She looked at Darred, whose office was in Theed. "I hate to think...oh my God," she said, tearing up. "Imagine what could have happened!"

"Imagine what _has_ happened," Darred said. "34 people dead. I probably know a lot of them. I probably know most of them." He frowned. "Please tell me that Jedi are going to catch these bastards," he said to Anakin.

"The Jedi council has decided to send representatives to Naboo to try to gather some clues," Anakin said. "Obi-Wan and I will be going," he said, looking at Padmé. Her reaction was immediate.

"I suppose that means you and Obi-Wan will be involved, then," she said with a frown.

"Possibly," Anakin said. "I'm not sure how much good I'll be, though," he said.

"Why would you say that?" She asked.

Anakin shrugged. "My memory is no better," he said.

"That won't prevent you from aiding in the investigation," she said. "You and Obi-Wan always made a great team. That hasn't changed."

"We'll see," Anakin said. "But I'm not going anywhere until after the party. I won't miss another birthday, not for anything," he said, looking at Luke and Leia with a smile.

While Darred and Sola contacted Naboo to hopefully learn more about the casualties, Anakin and Padmé headed into the city to speak to Bail about the upcoming investigation. They were surprised to see storm troopers in his office, with a man in their midst neither of them recognized. Bail looked over when he saw Anakin and Padmé, and motioned for them to enter.

"Senator Amidala, General Skywalker, this man," Bail said, indicating the man, "has come here claiming to have information about what happened on Naboo. He said he wanted to speak to Darth Vader."

Anakin frowned, and stepped over to the man. "Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Zoltan Bazant," the man said. "I served under your command when you were living as Darth Vader."

Anakin stared at him. "I have no memory of you," he said.

"I was an engineer on board the _Devastator,_ " Bazant said. "You probably didn't even meet me."

"Not likely," Anakin said. "What information do you have? What connection do you have to the incident on Naboo?"

"I was involved with these men on Jedha," Bazant said.

Anakin frowned. "You were responsible for the blast at the temple there?" He asked.

"I was a part of the group that was, yes," Bazant said. "But after that, I distanced myself."

Anakin studied the man in an effort to determine if he was being truthful. His instinct told him that he was, but Anakin wanted to be certain. "I want you to come to the Jedi Temple with me," he said.

"You don't understand," Bazant said. "We have to act quickly before these men act again. And they will, I promise you."

"I need to make sure you're telling the truth," Anakin said. "My Jedi colleagues will be able to determine that."

"Let's go," Bazant said.

 _Jedi Temple_

Anakin paced in the council chamber as he waited for Yoda and Obi-Wan to join him, as Zoltan Bazant stood watching him, flanked by storm troopers. Padmé watched Anakin, seeing how uneasy he was. No doubt being reminded that he had once been Darth Vader had bothered him.

"Do you believe him?" she asked him.

Anakin looked over at Bazant. "I don't sense any deception," he said. "But I'm not sure my abilities can be trusted in my current condition."

Padmé frowned. "Your abilities are unmatched," she said. "With or without your memory."

Anakin smiled, appreciating her faith in him. Finally Yoda and Obi-Wan arrived.

"This is Zoltan Bazant," Anakin said. "Tell them what you told me," he said to Bazant.

Yoda and Obi-Wan listened as Bazant told them about his involvement with the dissident group who had attacked the temple on Jedha. They agreed with Anakin's assessment of the man's honesty.

"What you haven't told us is why you're here," Obi-Wan said. "If you were a part of this group, a dissenter, a discontented citizen of the New Republic, then why are you here to tell us? Surely you know what we'll do."

"Let's just say I'm not sleeping well these days," Bazant said. "At first I was really enthusiastic about the cause, but…"

"What cause is that?" Anakin asked in irritation. "The cause of terrorism? The cause to kill innocent people?"

"It wasn't supposed to be like that," Bazant said. "When we first formed the group, the idea was to draw attention by attacking well known landmarks across the Republic. The Empire had been good to us, but when the Empire fell, we lost our jobs, we lost our security…you can understand that. But when these guys started planning attacks on populated areas, like Theed, I got out. I can't be responsible for that." He stopped for a moment. "You need to stop them before they strike again. Their next target it here, on the capital."

Anakin and Obi-Wan looked at each other in shock.

"Contact Captain Rex," Anakin said to one of the storm troopers. "We need a garrison at the Senate right away."

"Yes sir," the trooper replied and ran off to follow his orders.

"Contact the chancellor and tell him what we've learned, I will," Yoda said and left them.

"I have a few questions for you," Padmé said, walking over to stand beside Anakin. "I want to know if you were involved in the attack on Naboo."

Bazant looked nervously from Padmé to Obi-Wan then back again. "Initially I was," he said. "But when they decided to target a populated area, I backed out."

Padmé frowned. "My sister and her husband had many friends killed in that attack," she said. "This has gone beyond simply making a statement. This is terrorism."

"I agree," Bazant said. "That's why I've come forward. I want to help the Jedi put a stop to this before more people get hurt."

"You haven't given us much help," Obi-Wan said. "Not even one name. How do you expect us to find these men if we don't even have a name?"

Bazant looked at Obi-Wan, his nervousness clear. "They'll kill me, don't you get it?" he said.

Anakin frowned. "Seems a small price to pay in my opinion," he said.

Bazant looked at him. "You might think differently if it was your life on the line, Jedi."

"If you're not going to give up any names, then I will have to have you charged with the attacks on Naboo and Jedha," Obi-Wan said. "Charges need to be laid, and if you won't give up your accomplices, the full brunt of it will fall on you."

Bazant's eyes darted nervously from one individual to another as beads of sweat formed on his brow.

"Take him to a holding cell," Anakin said, signalling for the nearby storm troopers.

"No, I'll tell you," Bazant said. "But you need to promise me that I'll be protected."

"We will not bargain," Obi-Wan said, growing tired of the man's evasiveness. "Tell us or we'll have you taken to accommodations far less comfortable than the ones you've been accustomed to on board a star destroyer."

Bazant sighed loudly. "Fine," he said. "I'll tell you their names.

Anakin and Obi-Wan exchanged a look, each of them pleased that they had taken a step closer to putting an end to the nightmare once and for all.

 _Later_

"So this man," Padmé said as she and Anakin made their way home. "He's a turncoat, then?"

"I suppose so," Anakin said.

"Then how can he be trusted?" Padmé said.

Anakin frowned, for he had been unable to shake a nagging feeling about the man. "He's telling the truth, Padmé," he said. "I can tell. But..."

"But what?" she asked. "You have a bad feeling about him, don't you?"

"I shouldn't, but I do," Anakin said. "He's not lying. So why can't I trust him?"

Padmé frowned. "Since when can a turncoat be trusted?" she said. "I just hope that he doesn't turn the tables on us."

Anakin frowned. _I hope so too._

 _Later that night_

 _The sky is blood red as I race over the wastelands, pushing the speeder to go as fast as it can. My heart is_

 _a churning mix of fury and fear which grows stronger with each kilometer I cover. I stop only once, to_

 _question a group of Jawas I see standing outside their sand crawler. They direct me to the nearest_

 _encampment of tuskens. Night has fallen by the time I reach the tusken camp. I stand high upon a rock_

 _outcrop looking down as they get ready to bed down for the night. There are campfires, and I can hear_

 _the faint sound of their bizarre language being spoken among them. I leap down from the ridge, and_

 _stealthily make my way toward the camp. I know exactly where she is, and head their at once. Using my_

 _lightsaber, I cut a hole in the hut and kick it in. Stepping inside, I feel my heart tear in two. My mother is_

 _there, propped up against a crude wooden cross, her hands tied to the ends. Her face is covered with_

 _gashes and blood. Anger rages through me as I approach her and untie her, lowering her into my arms._

" _It's alright Mom," I tell her, trying to sound calm. "You're safe now. I'm here."_

 _Her eyes focus on my face. "Ani?" she whispers, her voice hoarse and weak. "Ani?"_

" _I'm here Mom," I tell her, tears filling my eyes._

 _She smiles at me. "Oh look at you, you're so handsome," she tells me, touching my face. "My son,_

 _my grown up on," she says proudly. "Now I am complete."_

 _I know what this means, I can feel her strength ebbing away…I cannot let this happen. "Stay with_

 _me Mom," I implore her. "Everything will be alright now..."_

" _I love…I...love…" she whispers, and then dies in my arms._

 _NO...SHE CAN'T BE DEAD…SHE CAN'T BE…HOW CAN I GO ON WITHOUT HER? HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN TOO LATE TO SAVE HER? Utter desolation…emptiness... despair…agony…all of these emotions fill me, but one supersedes them all….rage..._

 _I look up, knowing that the monsters that did this to her are right outside the hut. They will pay…I gently lay her down, closing her eyes as I do so. And then I stand up. I ignite my saber. I step outside. The rage takes control of me, and I slash at every being I see. I don't discriminate between man and woman, adult or child, every one of them dies, every one of them is an animal that I slaughter without second thought. The screams of them do not stop me; the sight of the mothers wailing over their dead children does not slow me down. They must all die…her life for all of theirs…her life for a thousand of theirs…_

 _It is over in a matter of minute, and an eerie silence has fallen over the encampment. Only the crackling of the still burning fires can be heard now as I re-enter the hut where my mother lies. I have avenged you Mom…you can rest now…I wrap her body in a crude piece of cloth I find, and carry her away from the camp. Carefully avoiding the carcasses and heads that are strewn about, I return to the rock ridge and climb back up to the speeder. I sit down, my mother's body cradled in my arms. It is now that I break down and cry._

Anakin awoke, gasping for air. He sat up in the bed, shaking and sweating. He sat in the darkened room, the only sounds to be heard were Padmé's slow, steady breathing and his own ragged breaths. _Was that a memory?_ He asked himself, hoping against hope that it wasn't. But the details, the emotions…it was far too vivid to be merely a dream. _Was that my mother? Did my mother die like that?_ He thought as anxiety filled him. Covering his face with his hands, Anakin used the Force to calm himself, trying his best not to give in to the despair that filled him.

 _The next day_

Anakin was quiet at breakfast the next morning, which did not go unnoticed by Padmé. The conversation was lively as the twins talked about their upcoming birthday party with their cousins and grandparents. Sola was talking to Padmé, so Padmé was unable to ask to Anakin what was bothering him. She was certain that something was.

After breakfast, Padmé's parents headed into the city to do some shopping. Sola went along with them, leaving Darred with their daughters at the estate with Luke and Leia. Once the children had headed outside to play, Padmé finally had the opportunity to talk to Anakin.

"Ani? Are you all right?" she asked as she met him on the stairs.

Anakin looked at her, not wanting to burden her, but needing answers. "I had a nightmare again last night," he told her.

Padmé frowned. "What about?" she asked.

"The death of my mother," he said. He frowned as he recalled the terrible images from his dream. "What happened to her? How did she die?"

Padmé sighed. "She was killed by tusken raiders," she told him. "They had captured her and…."

"That was my dream," he said. "She was being held prisoner, I found her and she died in my arms. And then…" he frowned as he recalled the rest, hoping it wasn't true. "I killed the creatures that were responsible. I slaughtered them all, even younglings. Is that what happened, Padmé? Did I really do that?"

Padmé's heart ached for him. She took his hands in hers, and nodded.

Anakin's eyes reflected the horror he felt. "What kind of a monster was I, Padmé?" he asked. "How could I have killed an entire village that way? The children weren't responsible for my mother's death! The women weren't…why did I kill them that way? What kind of person does that?"

Padmé wrapped her arms around him. "I can't answer that," she said. "You were in a lot of pain, you were angry…"

"That's not anger," he said. "That goes beyond anger. Is that what drove me to the dark side?"

"It helped, I'm sure," she said. "I'm so sorry, Ani," she said, hugging him tightly.

Anakin didn't know what to say, and just hugged her back.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

 _Later that afternoon_

Anakin sat listening to the other members of the council as they made plans to track down the group of dissenters. Now that they had names, the task of finding them had become marginally easier. But it was still a long shot. Bazant had given them the coordinates of the freighter that they had been using as their headquarters, and the council had dispatched a squadron to track it down.

"Does this mean I can resume Senate sessions?" Bail Organa, who was also present, asked.

"I think it would be prudent to wait until we have these men in custody," Obi-Wan said.

"But you told me that the place had been thoroughly screened," Organa said. "That there was no trace of explosives."

"That's right," Obi-Wan said. "But why take the chance?"

"This is a fledgling government," Organa said. "I can't suspend it indefinitely."

Obi-Wan looked at the other members of the council. He could see Organa's point of view, but he couldn't help but feel that letting down their guard was unwise.

"Give it another week, that's my advice," Anakin said.

Organa frowned. "One week, that's all I can promise." He left them at that point and returned to his office to rearrange his schedule yet again.

"Obi-Wan can I talk to you?" Anakin asked as the council started to disband.

"Of course," Obi-Wan said. "If this is about you not being involved in the search, then…"

"No, it's not that," he said. "I understand, my memory still stinks. You need your sharpest men on this mission."

Obi-Wan smiled, amazed at the humility of the once arrogant young man. "Then what is it?" he asked.

"First of all, I wanted to invite you to the twins' birthday party tomorrow afternoon," he said.

"I'd be delighted," he said. "I'm honoured that you thought of me."

"Great," Anakin said. "The kids will be thrilled. The second matter, well, that's something a little less happy."

"Oh? What is it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I had another nightmare," he said. "I dreamed about the night my mother died."

"Oh dear," Obi-Wan said with a frown. "That couldn't have been easy."

"It wasn't," Anakin said. "I'm starting to think that I don't want my memory back," he said. "If that was me, if that was my life…I don't want to remember any more."

"It wasn't all like that, Anakin," Obi-Wan said. "There were plenty of pleasant times too."

"Were there?" Anakin said. "I'm starting to wonder. Why can't I dream more about Padmé? I still don't remember how we even met."

"Those memories will come back in time," Obi-Wan said. "You just need to be patient. Besides, it seems to me that you're making new memories with Padmé," he said with a smile.

"I am," Anakin said. He smiled. "She's truly a remarkable woman."

"She always has been," Obi-Wan said.

 _The next day_

The house was brightly decorated for the twins' party with balloons and streamers everywhere.

Padmé and Anakin were as excited as their children to celebrate the birthday, for it was a watershed moment in their lives. The day that had erstwhile been one of sadness, of loss, marking the day that Vader had been created was now one of celebration. Anakin had ensured that there were extra troopers present to make sure that nothing happened. And yet, even with all the extra security, he could not relax. The thought that there was someone out there who were bent on mayhem, who did not care who was hurt. The thought that something could happen to his precious children, to Padmé was beyond his ability to reconcile.

"Sit down for cake, children," Padmé said as the children ran to the table on the terrace. Anakin helped her hand out the cake to the children first, and then to the adult guests. They sat down together, enjoying the excitement of their children. It had taken them nearly an hour to open all the presents, and the terrace was now littered with paper and ribbons, that Threepio was less than happy about cleaning up.

"It's hard to believe they're five," Padmé said as she and Anakin ate their cake.

"I know," Anakin said. "I don't know if I've ever told you what an amazing mother you are, Padmé," he said. "You did a fantastic job with these two."

Padmé smiled. "Thank you," she said. "Those first few years weren't easy," she said.

"I know they weren't," Anakin said. "I'm just happy that I found Leia, otherwise our lives would be very different right now."

"Yes they would," Padmé said. "Thank God that child cried when she did."

Anakin laughed. "Yeah, true," he said.

After letting Ruwee and Jobal put the kids to bed, Anakin and Padmé, Darred and Sola sat on the terrace together enjoying a late night drink. It was a beautiful night, warm and clear.

"That was a lovely party, Padmé," Sola said. "The children were so thrilled."

Padmé smiled. "We had to go all out this year," she said. "This is the first year we've celebrated it as a family."

"That's right," Sola said. "How wonderful that you're finally a family again."

Anakin looked at Padmé with a smile. "Well, I still have a long way to go," he said.

"Memories aren't coming back as quickly as you'd hoped?" Darred asked.

"No," Anakin said. "Mostly dreams at this point," he said. "And not all of them pleasant."

"Sorry to hear it," Darred said.

"What have the doctors told you?" Sola asked.

"They told me that they would return in time," Anakin said. "Right now I'm thinking I need another good knock on the head. Maybe that would bring the memories back."

Darred and Sola laughed.

Anakin looked towards the house as he sensed something. "I think your parents are having some trouble with the birthday celebrants," he said, standing up.

"I'll help," Padmé said, joining him.

After nearly an hour, Luke and Leia finally fell asleep. Anakin and Padmé headed back downstairs to rejoin Sola and Darred only to find that they had gone to bed.

"Care for a swim?" Padmé asked. "It's such a warm night."

"Sounds great," Anakin said.

 _Later that night_

It was late that night when several ex-imperial officers and men were brought into the Jedi temple. They were manacled and escorted by six Jedi knights. Yoda met them in the foyer, pleased that the mission had been a success. He walked over to have a better look at the motley crew.

"An end to your violence, at last we have," Yoda said.

"This isn't the end," the leader of the group. "You think this is the end?"

Yoda frowned, and looked up at Obi-Wan who stood beside him. "What are you talking about?" He said.

"Let's just say there's more to this than just us," the man said. "You Jedi think you're so damn smart," he sneered.

Obi-Wan frowned, fighting the urge to use force to get the information he wanted. He was tired, though, and knew his reaction was due to the lateness of the hour. "Take them," he said to the troopers. "We will continue this conversation in the morning," he said. The storm troopers lead the group away while Yoda and Obi-Wan watched. "I have a bad feeling about this," Obi-Wan said.

Yoda looked up at him, feeling exactly the same way.

 _The next morning_

Anakin woke up early, too much on his mind to sleep. He got up, deciding to leave Padmé asleep, and headed downstairs. He went into the breakfast room only to see that he was not alone. Ruwee looked up at him. "Morning, Anakin," he said.

"Good morning," Anakin said, helping himself to some breakfast. "You're up early," he said.

"I usually am," Ruwee said. He smiled. "Not fun getting old," he said.

Anakin laughed as he sat down. "Something to look forward to," he said.

"Padmé up?" Ruwee asked.

"No, she was still sleeping when I got up," Anakin said.

"I see," Ruwee said. He'd wanted to voice his opinion, but did not want to upset his daughter given the stress she was already under. And yet, he couldn't keep quiet. "Do you plan on remarrying her?" he asked.

Anakin looked up at him in surprise. "Excuse me?"

"You're sharing her bed," Ruwee said. "Maybe I'm old fashioned, but usually people are married when they do that. I'm just wondering if you plan on marrying my daughter at some point."

Anakin said nothing, for Ruwee's comments made him very uncomfortable. "I'm still struggling with my memory loss," he said.

"I know that," Ruwee said. "It doesn't seem to be preventing you from having a physical relationship with Padmé."

Anakin frowned. "With all due respect, I'm not sure that's your business," Anakin said.

Ruwee didn't flinch. "Considering all that you've put my daughter through in the past, I'd say that it bloody well is my business," he said. "I won't let her be hurt by you again, no matter how much she loves you."

Anakin said nothing in response, and the two men ate their breakfast in awkward silence.

 _Later -_ _Senate Chambers_

It was a busy morning as the senate caught up on the business of the past few weeks. The agenda was full as petitions and motions flew through the air like migrating birds. Padmé was happy to be able to help Bail with the onerous task of getting things back on track, and had spent a large part of her morning in Bail's office taking care of paperwork. She was having a hard time focusing this morning, however. There was so much on her mind these days, between worrying about Anakin, and the recent violence on Naboo. Padmé forced herself to focus, for she had a lot of work to do before meeting Anakin for lunch.

As he made his way into the city, Anakin reflected on the conversation he'd had with Padmé's father earlier. _I'm just wondering if you plan on marrying my daughter at some point._ He had wondered about that himself, particularly once he and Padmé had become lovers again. But he had not regained his memory of their life together. _But that hasn't stopped you from sleeping with her,_ he reflected. _She's the mother of your children…shouldn't we be married?_

"Hello gorgeous," Anakin said as he walked into Padmé's office. "Ready for lunch?"

"Yes I'm ready," she said.

"How did it go this morning?" He asked as they stepped onto the lift.

"Busy," she said. "But you know me, I enjoy it."

Anakin nodded. "I know you do," he said.

Padmé looked at him, sensing that he was more pensive than usual. "You okay?" She asked. "You seem a million miles away."

"Yes, just thinking about a lot of things," he said. "I'll tell you about it over lunch."

Padmé wasn't sure what was coming, but didn't push him, knowing he'd tell him when he was comfortable doing so.

They headed to a nearby restaurant and found a table near the window overlooking the city.

"Nice view," Padmé said as she sat down.

"Sure is," Anakin said as he pushed in her chair for her. He sat down across from her as the serving droid approached. After they ordered, Padmé looked at Anakin expectantly.

"I had an interesting conversation with your father this morning," Anakin said.

His words surprised Padmé. "Oh? What about?" She asked.

"You," he said. "He's under the impression that we ought to be married since we are sharing a bed."

Padmé felt the colour rise in her face. "That's none of his business," she said.

"Yeah, I told him that myself," Anakin said. "But he makes a good point."

"How so?" She asked.

"The way he sees it, I've caused you a lot of pain in the past. He doesn't want to see that happen again. And I agree with him, the last thing I want to do is hurt you again," he said. "So maybe we ought to get married. What do you think?"

Padmé had to fight hard not to cry. Where was the passion? The longing? The night when Anakin had first declared his love for her so long ago jumped to her mind. He had told her that he couldn't breathe when he thought of living without her. _Will he ever feel like that about me again?_ She thought sadly. He wanted to marry her, but someone that wasn't enough.

"I think my father should keep his opinions to himself," she said. "I don't want to marry you if you're only doing it to placate him."

Anakin frowned. "I didn't say that," he said.

"You didn't have to," she said. "You know what? I'm not hungry," she said, standing up. "I have a lot of work to do. I'm going to get a cab back to the office."

Anakin was dumbfounded by her reaction to his proposal, and said nothing as she left him. When the serving droid came, he'd found that he too has lost his appetite.

 _Lower levels - Coruscant_

Having spent the passage money that the Jedi council had given her, Nira had ended up working as a server in a greasy spoon in the lower level of Coruscant. She hated her life, hated each and every customer she was forced to wait on. _This is humiliating,_ she thought as she cleared off another table, pocketing the paltry tip that the customers had left her. "Cheap bastards," she muttered.

"Those dishes ain't gonna wash themselves, girl," Dex said as he shuffled past her.

Nira gave her employer a dirty look, and continued to clear the table, picturing herself slicing off each of Dex's four meaty arms with her lightsaber. _But they took my lightsaber,_ she thought with a frown. _Those arrogant Jedi bastards took my lightsaber!_

"Good evening, Senator Amidala," Dex said as he greeted Padmé with a smile. "What brings you to our humble establishment?"

Padmé smiled. "A craving for your famous chicken," she said. "To go."

"Coming right up," Dex said, and shuffled off.

Padmé walked over to the lunch counter and took a seat. She remembered coming here with Anakin in the past, when they would meet clandestinely. She smiled wistfully, wondering if things would ever be the same with him agai. His proposal had been on her mind all afternoon, making it nearly impossible for her to accomplish much of anything. _Was I wrong to say what I did?_ she thought. _Am i being too hard on him? He wants to marry me- isn't that enough?_

"Hello, Senator."

Padmé turned quickly, startled. Nira stood before her. "Nira! What...what are you doing here?"

Nira smiled. "This is my new life," she said. "Do you like it?"

Padmé felt very uncomfortable and looked around for Dex, but he was not to be seen. "I'm just here for some food," she said.

"What? The queen of the Naboo eats _here_?" Nira said. "I heard that the rich and the powerful enjoy slumming. Didn't think it was true."

Padmé stood up, deciding that the delicious chicken was not worth the harassment. "You really have problems, you know that?" she said. She left the diner and headed towards her craft. But before she got there, she was grabbed by the arm and pushed against the speeder.

"You're right," Nira said, pushing Padmé hard against the speeder. "I have problems, and you're the cause of them."

Padmé tried to call for help, but the blow to her head prevented it. Everything went black after that.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

 _Jedi Temple_

"They said _what?"_ Anakin asked.

"They said it wasn't over," Master Varon said. "They said that there was more of them out there."

"So what do we do now?" Anakin asked. "The chancellor is already pressuring us to resume the senate because of the arrests we made."

"A garrison has been dispatched," Obi-Wan said. "Assuming of course that they are not bluffing."

"Well surely we can determine that," Anakin said. "We're Jedi after all."

"They were telling the truth," Varon said. "As far as we could tell."

Anakin frowned, unimpressed. "Let me talk to them," he said. "I'll be able to tell if they're lying."

Obi-Wan arranged for the leader of group of dissidents to a small interrogation room where Anakin was waiting. Two storm troopers accompanied the man and escorted him into a chair at a small table. Anakin stood watching him, arms folded over his chest.

"You claim that there are more dissidents," Anakin said, looking at the man. "I need you to tell me who they are, and where they are."

The man frowned, trying to hide how intimidating he was by Anakin. He looked away and said nothing.

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan for a moment, doing his best not to lose his composure. "Tell me what I want to know," he said, using the force to manipulate the man's mind. "Who are they? Where are they? What is the next target?"

"Go to hell," the man said, struggling under Anakin's scrutiny.

Anakin lost it, and force pushed the man across the room. Obi-Wan watched, deciding to let Anakin continue.

"Now, tell me," Anakin said, advancing on the man as he picked himself up from the floor. Anakin grabbed the man by the front of his shirt and hauled him up. "Tell me now!"

"It's the senator," the man stammered. "The senator from Naboo."

Anakin frowned, as his heart began to race. "What about her? Tell me!" he shouted.

"We're using her as leverage," the man said. "The plan is to take her prisoner."

It took all of Anakin's self-control not to force choke the man. "Why? Why is she your target? What did she do?"

"It's you," the man said. "It's all about you, don't you get it?" the man said.

"Me?" Anakin said.

"Yeah, you destroyed the Empire singlehandedly," the man said. "You're a traitor, Skywalker."

Anakin let the man go, and stepped away. _This is happening because of me...all of this death, all of this destruction...and now they're after Padmé...all because I was Darth Vader..._

"Take him away," Obi-Wan said, stepping in. He walked over to Anakin while the prisoner was taken away by the storm troopers. "Anakin?"

Anakin turned to him. "I'm the reason for all this," he said. "It's all my fault, Obi-Wan. I have to get to Padmé before they get her. I can't let anything happen to her!"

As he headed to the hangar, Anakin attempted to contact Padmé on his comlink. But he couldn't reach her. His anxiety level skyrocketed with each failed attempt. He reached the hangar and slid into his speeder, racing towards the Senate chamber where he hoped he would find Padmé.

 _An apartment in the lower level of Coruscant_

Padmé watched as Nira paced in the small room. She had regained consciousness a short time after they had arrived at the apartment.

"What do you want with me?" Padmé asked.

Nira turned to her. "Just keep quiet," she said.

Padmé frowned. "I will not keep quiet," she said. "What is your plan, Nira?" she said. "Are you really willing to commit a crime simply because of your obsession with Anakin?"

Nira frowned. "Shut up!" she said. "This is much bigger than you realize, Senator. Much bigger."

"You're with the dissidents, aren't you?" Padmé said, starting to see the whole picture. "Aren't you?"

Nira just smiled.

Padmé watched her captor closely, waiting for an opportunity to make a move. Nira was ruthless, but she was also mentally unstable. Padmé looked around the room, looking for something that could serve as a weapon, but the room was sparse, with only a small sofa and a desk and chair in it. _She'd kill you if you tried something,_ she told herself. _It's not worth risking your life...Anakin, please help me!_

 _Senate Chamber_

Bail Organa was just preparing to leave for the day when Anakin Skywalker entered his office. He looked up in surprise. "Hello Anakin," he said. "What brings you by?"

"I'm here to see Padmé," Anakin said. "Is she here?"

Bail frowned. "No, she left over an hour ago," he said. "Said she was hungry and wanted to get something to eat."

"Where did she go?" Anakin asked.

"I'm pretty sure she was headed to Dex's," Bail said.

Anakin didn't even thank him for his trouble, and left the office as quickly as he'd entered it.

 _Dex's Diner_

Dex was standing in the middle of the restaurant looking around with a perplexed look on his face when Anakin came bursting in.

"Dex, was Padmé here?" Anakin asked.

"She was, yeah," Dex said. "Damnest thing though, she left without taking her order."

Anakin frowned. "What do you mean?" he said.

"I mean she ordered dinner to go, paid for it, then when I brought it out to her, she was gone," he said.

"That's not like her," Anakin said. "Something is wrong."

"I'll say," Dex said. "That no good waitress took off early," he said. "Come to think of it, she disappeared when the Senator did."

"Waitress? Who?" Anakin said.

"Name's Nira," Dex said. "Felt kinda sorry for her, so I hired her. Been nothing but trouble ever since."

Anakin felt his heart in his throat as he started to piece things together. "Do you have a security camera?" he asked.

"Of course," Dex said.

"I need to see what happened," Anakin said.

"Follow me," Dex said.

Anakin followed the restaurateur to the small, cluttered office at the back of the building. With some difficulty, Dex sat down at the computer screen and brought up the security footage from earlier. Anakin watched over his shoulder as Padmé entered the restaurant and sat at the counter. Then, once Dex had disappeared into the kitchen, Nira appeared in the footage. There was an exchange between the two woman, which resulted in Padmé leaving. But then, seconds after Padmé left, Nira left. Was there a connection?

"Is there a camera in the back? In the parking lot?" Anakin asked.

"No, afraid not," Dex asked.

Anakin frowned, but decided to go out and have a look around nonetheless. He headed outside, with Dex following. When he saw that Padmé's speeder was still there, he froze. "She didn't leave on her own," he said. "She was taken."

Dex frowned, knowing that Anakin was right. "Who would want to cause harm to that lovely lady?" He asked.

Anakin ignored the question as he walked over to Padmé's speeder. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Padmé's handbag on the ground. He picked it up, the anger inside of him growing. "Nira," he spat. "She hates Padmé, always has." He turned to Dex. "And she was more than happy to do a favour for those terrorist bastards who are wreaking havoc all over the galaxy."

"You mean...Nira is one of them?" Dex asked in shock.

"Apparently she is now," Anakin said. "Do you know where she lives?"

"Yeah sure," Dex said. "Got the address in my records."

Anakin followed Dex back to the office where he watched as Dex sorted through a small box full of papers. His system of record keeping left something to be desired, but eventually he found the address. "Here it is," Dex said, handing Anakin the slip of paper. "Not far from here. You think she took Senator Padmé there?"

"Yes," Anakin said. "Nira isn't clever enough to be unpredictable. Thanks Dex."

"Let me know when Senator Padmé is safe and sound," Dex called after Anakin as he ran towards his craft. Anakin waved to him and then within moments he was gone.

 _Nira's apartment_

"You know that the Jedi are going to find me," Padmé said, deciding to try her diplomatic skills on her captor. "There's no way you can win."

"I already have," Nira said with a smile. "You're here, aren't you?"

"I am," Padmé said. "But you've yet to tell me what you want from me. Usually when someone takes someone hostage they have demands. I have to wonder if this is just your way of lashing out at me for what you perceive as a slight of some kind."

Nira laughed. "Don't flatter yourself, Senator," she said. "I do hate you, but there's more to this than you think. You're a bargaining chip. You're the price Anakin will have to pay for his betrayal of the Empire."

Padmé frowned. "You've allied yourself with the dissidents?" she said. "The very people you vowed to find and punish?"

"That was when I was part of the Jedi Order," Nira snapped. "But they rejected me. They expelled me. So I've allied myself with someone who wants to make use of my skills. Someone who appreciates me."

Padmé shook her head. "They don't appreciate you, Nira," she said. "They're using you, don't you see? They don't care about you, they don't care about anything. They're using you so they don't get their hands dirty. Abduction is a serious crime, but..."

"Shut up!" Nira said, slapping Padmé hard across the face. "I don't want to hear your sickening voice anymore! Shut the hell up or I'll make you shut up, you understand?"

Padmé wiped the blood from her mouth on the back of her hand, and looked at Nira. For the first time she began to feel truly afraid, for it seemed that the woman had become completely unhinged. Before Nira could make good on her threats, the sound of foot falls was heard outside in the corridor. _Anakin!_ Padmé thought. "ANAKIN! HELP ME!" she yelled. "I'm in here!"

"I told you to shut up!" Nira screamed and force pushed Padmé across the room. The chair she sat on crashed against the wall and she fell to the floor, unconscious. Anakin burst through the door at this point, lightsaber in his hand. The sight that met his eyes sent his mind reeling. He looked at Nira, who stared at him with hatred in her eyes.

"Skywalker," she spat.

"You're mad," Anakin said, advancing on her.

Nira laughed. "Actually I'm quite sane," she said. "And for the first time in a long time, I am seeing things for what they are. _You_ are the traitor, not me."

Anakin frowned, seeing that she was beyond reasoning. "Move away from Padmé," he said. "Move away or you'll have me to deal with."

Nira sneered. "No Jedi would attack an unarmed woman," she said.

"Try me," Anakin said, moving closer. "Try me, bitch. I'll slice you to pieces."

"Ani?" Padmé said as she struggled to her feet. Anakin looked at her briefly, the blood on her face enraging him. He turned back to Nira. "You're gonna pay for this," he said.

"Drop the lightsaber," Nira said, and from across the room Padmé started grabbing at her throat, choking. The sight of her brought a flood of memories rushing to his mind. _No...NO!_

"No!" Anakin shouted, and force pushed Nira across the room. She went crashing against the wall, putting a dent in it with the force with which her body struck it. Padmé was released, and went to Anakin. "Don't kill her, Anakin," she said, taking his arm. "You're better than this!"

Anakin turned to her, the memories of the past crashing around him. _Ani...something wonderful has happened...I truly, deeply love you, and before we both die, I wanted you to know...Oh Ani, you'll always be that little boy I knew on Tatooine...I'm happy to have met you too, Anakin...Anakin, you're breaking my heart!_ "Padmé," he said, reaching out and touching her face. "Angel," he said.

"Your memory has returned," Padmé said, seeing the look in his eyes. "Haven't they?"

Anakin nodded. "Yes," he said, struggling with the onslaught of emotions. "Padmé, I'm so sorry," he said, with tears springing to his eyes. "How could I?"

"Well, isn't this lovely," said Nira as she struggled to her feet. She reached out with the Force and pushed Anakin hard. Anakin stumbled, not prepared for her attack. He looked up as Nira came at him. He ignited his lightsaber just as she reached him, and impaled her on the blade. Her body slumped and fell to the floor as he withdrew his blade. Padmé covered her face against his chest as he held her tightly. "It's all over, Angel," he said. "You're safe."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

After notifying the local authorities on the situation, Anakin took Padmé to the local hospital to have her injuries looked at.

"I'm fine, Ani," Padmé said.

"I'd like to have a doctor check you over, so humour me," Anakin said.

"I'm just happy that this ordeal is over," she said.

Anakin looked at her. "None of this would have happened if it weren't for me," he said.

Padmé frowned. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Anakin shook his head. "I'll explain later," he said as they arrived at the hospital.

The emergency ward was rather quiet when they arrived, which was fortuitous. A nurse took Padmé in after a very short wait. When Anakin started coming with them, the nurse stopped to question him.

"I'm sorry sir," she said. "But family members only. Are you a family member?"

Before Anakin could reply, Padmé spoke up. "Yes," she said. "He's my husband."

"Oh I'm sorry," the nurse said. "Right this way."

Anakin looked at Padmé who simply smiled at him.

After another short wait in an examination room, a doctor came in to see Padmé. He listened while she explained what had befallen her, frowning as he heard of the callous manner in which she had been treated by her captor.

"Well, I certainly hope that this woman has been apprehended," the doctor said.

"She's been stopped," Anakin said. "I made sure of that."

"Very good," the doctor said. "Now, let's have a look," he said, turning his attention to Padmé.

Anakin left the room to let the doctor perform his examination. He wanted to contact Obi-Wan to let him know that Padmé was safe, but before he could do so, he was approached by a nurse.

"Excuse me," she said. "You're Anakin Skywalker?" she asked.

"Yes," Anakin said.

"I thought so," she said. "But...I don't know how it's possible," she said.

Anakin frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I was on the ward the night you were brought in," she said. "The emperor's men brought you in, what was left of you," she said with a frown. "I've never seen anyone so badly burned as you."

Anakin was chilled by her words, for he now remembered the incident on Mustafar. "You assisted with the surgery?" he asked.

"Oh no," she said. "The emperor wouldn't let any of us near you. In fact, the burn specialist who was on call that night tried to suggest a treatment but the emperor had him removed. What they did to you was nothing short of butchery, if you don't mind me saying so. That's why I can't get over that you've recovered. How did this happen?"

"The cloners on Kamino regenerated the parts of my body that were damaged," Anakin said. "Something that could have been done if the emperor had wanted me to be healed. He was happy to see me suffer, though," he said. "As Darth Vader I was more useful to him because I was in constant pain."

The nurse didn't know how to respond. "I'm sorry you had to go through that," she said. "Just know that there were many of us here who wanted to help, but were prevented from doing so by the emperor and his troops. I've never forgot the sight of you that night. I'm very happy to see that you have finally been able to receive the treatment you needed."

Anakin smiled. "Thank you," he said. "It's changed my life." He returned to the examination room where Padmé was talking to the doctor. She looked over at Anakin as he entered the room.

"Everything okay?" she asked him.

"Yes," Anakin said. "How is she?" he asked the doctor.

"Seems fine, but I want to run a full body scan just to be sure," the doctor replied.

Anakin looked at Padmé. "Good," he said. "When will you do that?"

"Right now," the doctor said.

Anakin nodded, then turned to Padme. "I'll be waiting," he told her giving her a quick kiss.

Padme smiled at him as the nurse escorted her out the door. Anakin followed, and watched as Padme disappeared down the corridor. Once she had left his sight, he activated his comlink.

"Obi-Wan, do you copy?" Anakin said.

"Affirmative," Obi-Wan said. "Is everything all right, Anakin? Senator Organa told me you were looking for Padmé. Did you find her? Is she safe?"

"Yes she's safe," Anakin said. "Nira took her, but I got to her in time."

"Nira?" Obi-Wan asked. "How is that possible? Didn't she leave Coruscant?"

"Apparently not," Anakin said. "Seems she threw her lot in with the dissidents. They wanted to use Padmé as leverage. They were foolish to try."

"And where is Nira now?" Obi-Wan asked, feeling sure he knew what had happened to her even without asking.

"Dead," Anakin said. "She'd completely lost her mind, Obi-Wan. But now that she's dead, maybe this whole nightmare will be over."

"She was their last hope," Obi-Wan told her. "We've sent a squadron to clear out the quadrant where they were headquartered. It's over, Anakin."

Anakin nodded, still unsure he could believe it. "I really hope so," Anakin said. "I just want to be with my family and put the past behind me."

"I think you've earned that right, Anakin," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin said nothing, wondering if he could ever do so. _Can I ever say I deserve my family?_ He reflected. _Will there ever be a time when I've atoned for all that I've done?_

"Ani?"

Anakin looked up to see Padmé standing there. He closed the transmission and took her hand.

"Everything all right?" he asked.

Padmé nodded. "I'm fine," she said. "Let's go home."

 _A few weeks later_

Anakin and Padmé stood before the holy man, their hands joined as he performed the ritual of marriage. The location was the same, on the terrace of the lake house, but this time, they bride and groom were surrounded by family and friends. Their children, Luke and Leia, stood by their sides. There was no need to hide, no reason to keep their union a secret. The galaxy was a different place now, a better place, and the Jedi Order had seen that denying a person's right to love was both foolish and dangerous. Anakin Skywalker had taught them that lesson through his own transformation, his own atonement, that family was far too powerful and important to be denied. The Chosen One had gone through hell to prove that.

"A toast," Obi-Wan said, as he held a glass of champagne aloft. "To Anakin and Padmé, may they enjoy a long and happy life together, with many, _many_ more younglings."

Anakin laughed and looked at Padmé, who smiled knowingly. "Padmé?" he said. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Padmé nodded, and then leaned over and kissed him.

THE END


End file.
